


Bound To Us

by FallenEternity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sad Isaac, Slaves, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Scott McCall, Werewolves as Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenEternity/pseuds/FallenEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have finally decided to buy a slave, but are they really ready for the challenge of owning the wolf that was bound in chains at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> i don't own teen wolf or its characters, only my own.
> 
> Backstory- the entire pack has grown up, so originally the entire pack (during the show) is 17-20 so they have aged to 21-24 a side character that is introduced later will be 18 (don't want to ruin the spoilers!) but so far everyone is alive but Malia, the alpha pack and Jennifer do not exist in this storyline.

"Isaac" Scott whispered silently. As his lips lingered at Isaac neck.

"Hm?" he asked looking over to his partner in the bed next to him stroking his chest daring to make his member stand tented again after just having sex less than an hour ago.

"Remember how I mentioned we should think about… adding to our pack" he gazed into the eyes of his partner who was still lucid from the last round of sex.

"Yea? What about it." He started to stroke his alphas chest but Scott grabbed his hand and held it stroking it gently.

"I think we should add to our pack. Officially." He holds Isaacs hand and looks to his partners face to see what he would say to the idea that had been in the air for about 4 months.

"Scott. I know you want to add to the pack but don't you think it's a bit too soon? I mean after all. Stiles and Derek just added to their pack and they have been together much longer than we have. " He stated looking into the soulful eyes that were now falling to the bed not wanting to look at Isaac.

"They weren't ready for a long time and you know that Isaac. Derek and stiles have been waiting because they couldn't afford to add to the pack. They were waiting on the rebuilding of their home remember? And they love the added member to their pack now-" Isaac sat up and walked over to the dresser opening the dark mahogany wood drawer he took out what looked like a dark black wooden box and held it for a brief moment. Once finally turning around to Scott with the box in hand.

"You know that I mean Scott. Derek and stiles… they don't do things the way we do. We are of a different life then theirs completely. And I don't want to ruin a fragile persons life and mind because of what we would be doing to them." Scott left the bed and held Isaacs hands tracing with one the two circles around the box. Something that Isaac picked out but Scott knew exactly what it was but decided to let his partner make that choice on his own trusting his judgement. while his chin rested on Isaacs shoulder his other hand grasped and traced the pure sterling silver wristlet that was on Isaacs right wrist. A present Scott got Isaac after they were together for 3 years and it was something Isaac never took off except to bathe as to not ruin the precious metal.

" You were able to change… it doesn't mean the person could be that way. We can help them if need be." And his lips ghosting over the sweet spot of Isaacs's neck. His bright yellow eyes shined and vanished within seconds.

"We can look… but not to buy unless we are completely ready to buy them." He stated as he went to the bathroom and ripped his boxers clean off his skin. "Now come join me for a nice shower." He trailed to the shower with Scott close behind full of life like a puppy and ripped his clothes off upon entering the shower room to have more shower sex before tomorrow.

2 days later.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the beta omega slave spectacular. " yelled an over the top man who clearly getting the thrill of obtaining money from the abandoned or orphaned omegas and betas.

"Ok, where would you like to look first Scott?" asked Isaac who was looking down the rows of what was for sale and what was in their minds of a good person for their needs.

"Lets look at the 50-25% off people first. Never know there could be some good ones in there.

"Sir?" asked an Asian girl walking along with Scott and Isaac.

"Yes Kira?" Scott looked over to the young bright girl wearing a skirt and long-sleeve shirt with a bright red collar on her neck along with a beautiful little silver bell on the metal tab where the collar identifications go. She walked diligently with the two masters who were watching over her for the day.

"What are both of you looking for? I could help you find one by sorting out the people here. I'm quite good at looking for what is needed." She looked at them both politely smiling.

"We would like a pleasure slave, but also one that could help around the house as well." Said Isaac who was looking in the 50% off slaves while Scott was on the other side looking at the 25% ones.

"Sirs, you wont find what your looking for in these sections. I know that pleasure slaves are usually found in new merchandise. Plus this market has no pleasure slaves that are discount price. " She stated. Scott smiled remembering how happy he was when Lydia and Jackson purchased her. She was just what they needed in their home.

"Alright Kira lead the way." Scott spoke lightly and they walked through to the new merchandise. Upon getting there they saw all these pleasure slaves and how unique or bland they all were. None of them were really making the cut for what they were looking for. But as Scott and Kira were looking down the row of new slaves that were all side by side. Isaac strayed away from the group and went to see what the commotion was towards the cages in the corner of the place. Upon getting there he knew what it was.

These wolves were rogue and needed to be in bars to protect buyers from harm, he saw a few when he went with Derek and stiles when they looked for their slaves Erica and Boyd. But one caught Isaacs's eyes immediately. One slave was sitting in the center of his cage; chains all around his body and wolfsbane laced collar and cuff-lets to prevent shifting to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble. A merchant came over once seeing what Isaac was looking at he made his move to persuade.

"He is a feisty one sir. But strong built" he saw Isaac had money and could probably buy the problem wolf easily. All they saw was this wolf next to him softly sitting there rubbing next to the young one in the cage.

"What's his story and why is there a wolf with him in there." He noticed Scott came up behind him after seeing the spark Isaac found with the one in the cage. Looking at the boy now crouched at eye level. The boy couldn't be less than 18, but he was small for his body and frame. Yet Scott now saw what and why Isaac was so intrigued by this boy.

" He is feisty and dangerous has given his instructors and my men a terrible time before. But with a collar of wolfs bane on him he is much less dangerous and he doesn't fight with it on. As far as the wolf next to him; its his caretaker. They are raised by the wolf to partially not lose roots of what they are animal wise. Our slaves are meant to live like a human but live and are raised by a wolf to learn the comfort and or well… ways of how to act for masters." The man says now seeing more money because of two men, he really was buttering up the two of them badly.

"How much." Scott asks once looking at Isaac knowing they had a certain amount when they got there of 50,000 hoping he could be lower but the price wasn't going to matter because the wolf boy would be theirs.

"35,000" the man says.

"Deal" they shook hands and the mans sly smile is what took them by not surprise but to remember this man.

"Pleasure doing business sirs." He bowed once the paperwork and money was filled out. "Alright boys. Load him up." The young boy in the cage sees the needle coming closer to him. He knew he had to be strong but his fear of these men was imminent he knew resisting was impossible now. He couldn't move because of the wolfs bane chains, wrist cuff-lets and collar and their effects on him. But he knew fighting would mean a shocker. And when the needle was injected he looked at his new masters for a brief second before total darkness medication was working, and he was awaiting his new hell.


	2. Upon leaving the marketplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pleasure doing business sirs." He bowed once the paperwork and money was filled out. "Alright boys. Load him up." The young boy in the cage sees the needle coming closer to him. He knew he had to be strong but his fear of these men was imminent he knew resisting was impossible now. He couldn't move because of the wolfs bane chains, wrist cuff-lets and collar and their effects on him. But he knew fighting would mean a shocker. And when the needle was injected he looked at his new masters for a brief second before total darkness medication was working, and he was awaiting his new hell.

Upon leaving the marketplace; Isaac and Scott took their new slave and loaded him and Kira to the back seat. Kira had the slave's head on her lap as she felt his warm breath on her legs while asleep she was happy he had some time to rest knowing he probably didn't get so much at the facility he was raised in. Scott and Isaac got in front seats and were soon on their way back home, but every so often Isaac glanced back at the young wolf sleeping from the forced drugs in his system.

"He is a nice one Isaac, i see why you chose him." Scott held his partners hand as he was looked back at Scott happy that he was the one that somehow found the perfect new member to add to there pack.

"He seemed like the one for us. I couldn't refuse to get him." He looked back at the young wolf again. He now saw the extent of him. His face had worry, something he could clearly see, only because he knew what fear and worry were like before he was turned by Derek all those years ago in high school. And although his body wasn't marked because of healing. He did have looks of pure terror on his face from whatever invaded his dreams; which did worry Isaac. 'what did they do you young wolf?' he mentally asked himself while looking back up to Scott knowing he probably sensed the same thing while Isaac was looking at him.

"He reminds me of you… when I first found you" he said remembering how broken he was when Derek found and turned Isaac. Scott was the one that helped bring him out of his shell. And Isaac still could never repay him for that, he waited for a good time to find a slave and for Isaac this was the perfect time and the right slave to save and bring out of its shell and also do what they originally bought the young wolf for in the first place. but of course, there is a time and place for everything and that huge step was not something that was going to happen so soon. The drive home was smooth; upon getting back to their home Lydia was already they're in the driveway to pick up Kira after leaving her with Scott and Isaac for the day because of work.

"How was your day Kira, did you help Scott and Isaac?" she hugged them both while silently looking in the back of their car seeing the young boy.

"Yes I did mistress." She smiled getting a soft pet on the head, that Kira longed for everyday from Lydia.

"Good… so… I assume he is the one?" she looked again at the boy from the passenger backseat.

"Yes. You can look at him." Scott gestured her to him. She quickly looked over at the boy, She saw the looks of Isaac's emotions. But a mix of Jackson, Lydia's other slave she bought right when they both were 18, it was a suprise that to Lydia that jackson and her became basically a couple. Seeing soft features of Jacksons looks in the boy she knew he was going to be a new experience to the two new slave owners.

"Be gentle and kind with him… I hope you two are ready for this" she said as she hugged them both and left the driveway with Kira sitting in the passenger seat. Upon watching the two leave, Scott went to the backseat to grab the boy who was beginning to stir because the medication was wearing off. Quickly he was brought into the house, and set down on their bed. He slowly opened his eyes now that the drug had officially worn off he nearly fell off the bed trying to sit up and stand knowing he was laying down and not in servants position. Isaac got there first and grabbed the falling boy and eased him back onto the bed.

"Whoa, its ok your ok. We aren't going to hurt you" he held the other boy making sure he didn't move for a few minutes, but this man wasn't an alpha.'is he a slave like me too?' either way it made him even more uncomfortable knowing that someone else was there with him, because it usually meant it wasn't good enough. feeling guilty already from not pleasing the master alpha who was now standing in front of him he was trying to submit although Isaac was trying to get him out of the submission position. But Scott stood there and said.

"There is no need to submit. We just want to get you cleaned up first ok? Isaac can you get some soap and towels?" The other wolf nodded once letting go of the slave and went to the bathroom grabbing the items as the alpha holds out his hand waiting for the young slave to come with him. under no choice the slave finally agrees to the alpha to go to the bathroom to take a bath and grabbed his hand. Isaac started the water and put soap in the bath, bubbles all over the place and Scott trying to get the slave to get to the bathroom was the first challenge he thought would have been the easiest. ' i mean, who doesn't love baths!' He noticed the effect the cuff-lets were doing to the wolf. his walking was minimal his movement was minimal and he looked like he could be a very sick human.

"One second" he smiled. Scott went to the kitchen grabbing his yellow rubber gloves and a Ziploc baggie and comes back into the room; grabbed the wolfs wrists gently and took the cuff-lets off slowly. Along with the collar and anklets following. He saw how those items put on the wolf had effected him and once the items in the Ziploc were sealed, Scott gently lifted the lightweight slave put him into the bathtub seeing that his strength was not there from the items he had been wearing for who knows how long. Isaac brought out a new loufa and a washcloth. Giving one to Scott, Isaac was slowly working on cleaning the wrists and upper body. While Scott was cleaning the lower body which had the boy confused. 'Why are they taking care of me? I'm supposed to be taking care of them.' He started to see how dirty he really was when the water was a brownish color. Isaac knew they needed to change the water and did so accordingly. once filling the water again they finished cleaning him up and he looked quite good when clean. And Lydia was right, he did look slightly like jackson.

"I'm quite surprised you were so dirty, I thought they would have taken better care of you." Said Isaac who was now just filling the water again to fully clean the new slave.

"M-sorry m-master" he said in a raspy voice. Talking is something he hasn't done in months because of the effects of the wolfsbane collar, but just talking a little brought a huge cough fit from being at the slave market. The coughing fit made him cough up a little blood after some time. it wasn't normal and it alarmed the other two immediately but they had their hands tied on getting him better first. Isaac got him some water and got him clothes to get changed while in the living room Scott called Deaton because they knew how important it was the slave was checked out and now seeing cough up blood they knew it was worse at the market then they realized. And on perfect timing as usual the veterinarian came into the home and was brought to there bedroom while the slave was in a basic pair of sweats and a shirt.

"Scott… Isaac. Good to see you both, and this must be your new addition?" he asked looking at the two while holding a bag full of supplies.

"This is him. He has a cough that made him bring up blood. And the cufflets and collar severely made him weak." Scott said. As he brought the bag over to Deaton who examined its contents carefully.

"This is lethal dosage of wolfsbane in a collar and cuff-lets, No wonder he cannot function. His body hasn't been able to heal or stay healthy because of these items, and actually... looking at these things... they are illegal to use while at a slave market. But! he should be alright in about 2 days he also looks skinny, so feed him lightly so he doesn't get sick. I also recommend this blend for the cough; its not uncommon for slaves to have a cough from the place they were from but this will speed up the healing and removal of the wolfsbane from his body system. Now I'm just going to check your vitals alright?" the boy didn't have a choice he was just staring at the floor not looking at anyone. As Deaton checked him out the boy seemed healthy aside from the beginning problems but with nothing left to do Deaton left the home leaving them with medication for a while and a for sure checkup in a few weeks. Scott and Isaac returned to the bedroom seeing that the boy was nearly asleep standing up from the numerous health tests Deaton did they both carried him to his bedroom he would be staying in until the boy could stay in their bed or bedroom whichever the boy would like the most. Upon putting him to bed Isaac asked softly while looking at the sleepy but beautiful wolf.

"What's your name?" Scott looked from Isaac to the boy who was basically asleep now but a muffled.

"L-Liam" came out from his mouth. His eyes nearly closed and basically asleep, Scott and Isaac were happy he told them his name so soon and that he hoped it was out of trust but that was undecided at this point. But they tucked him into the sheets and turned the lights of closed the door and awaited the next day with there new member in the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter, but theres a lot more coming soon :)
> 
> and thanks for reading.
> 
> leave a comment for suggestions or even on how you think the story is, everything is an awesome comment to get me going in continuing the story.


	3. Making Friends

The next day

It was 9:35 when Liam woke up. His eyes slowly blinking and darting around the room looking at his surroundings; he wasn't in a cage, nor did he have chains or any form of equipment on his body since he fell asleep last night. But somehow he wasn't on the floor but in a …bed? He wasn't supposed to be in a bed, because the cages is where he belonged; along with thousands of other orphaned wolves. Nearly falling out of the bed when standing because of balance from the wolfsbane in his system still. Liam finally was stable enough to slowly walk out of the bedroom and into to the kitchen, which he found was downstairs. Smelling the food and its contents made his mouth water; having not remembering the last time he had a good full meal. He saw his new masters were sitting at the table Scott on the end with Isaac to his right both men eating eggs; or what looked like eggs and toast on the side. Liam quietly and quickly sat at their feet with his face on the floor in between the two oblivious wolves that had no idea he was even there next to them because of how low Liam was to the floor.

"Scott, when should we wake him up?" Isaac took another forkful of the omelet he made.

"lets give him some time to rest, he probably hasn't had a good nights sleep the entire time of being in that market." Looking at Isaac but eating a large piece of peanut butter toast which muffled his sentence.

"true, and please eat without your mouth full, its hard to tell what your saying despite super hearing" he looked at Scott who had the usual puppy dog face and let it go because he knew there was no use to get him to change otherwise of his old habits. It wasn't until Isaac was about to get another serving of eggs

'seriously what kind of eggs is that?' Liam's head turned the thought around of the new food combination he would dare to want to try but made the thought vanish when the felt the chair move beside him. Once Isaac scooted his chair away he felt something blocking his feel from moving and looking down he saw Liam at their feet.

"Holy shi-" he stopped himself and caught his balance before he let anything he was holding break or fall from his grasp. Liam now with full fear on his face knowing he made a mistake he was talking and repeated whatever he was saying so fast they could almost barely understand what the young wolf was saying.

"Imsorryimsorryimsorrymasters" but with wolf hearing they could understand it only slightly better even with Liam's still broken sounding voice from last night. Isaac quickly put his plates down on the table and kneeled down next to Liam.

"Liam its ok. Are you alright? I didn't see you were there." he asked; concern fully on his face looking at the frightened wolf. The way he was positioned showed that there clearly was more that happened to Liam than what the sales person said. Liam had his entire body curled in on himself, and was clearly whining although it was soft and very high pitch the two wolves could still hear it.

"hey, shhh" Scott said now sitting on the floor next to Isaac softly petting Liam to try and get him to calm down.

"Master! I didn't wake up to cook for you both… or service you this morning" he said almost like a robot even with a sick voice you could feel the emotionless stature of how he spoke. Isaac looked to Scott for a second and then looked back to Liam.

"First Liam you don't service us like that. Definitely not now! Maybe in the future, but even we don't know that. Plus we aren't wanting that from you until you are fully ready to do so ok?" he asked trying to get Liam to understand which was a challenge within itself. He clearly didn't understand it at all. Although Isaac and Scott had clear intentions to make Liam their slave in a pleasureful way, they would do no such thing until the boy was ready.

"Sirs I want to service you both" he said as he was about to unzip Isaacs pants but he held his hands firmly to stop the motion.

"First of all, There is no need to call us that right now. I am Scott and this is my mate Isaac." Scott held Isaac close and kissed the back of his neck.

"Liam, please… don't do that yet, your not ready." Isaac looked calmly at the slave. He felt Liam withdraw and stop what he was doing.

"masters…Its my job to service you… it's the only thing I'm good for." He said with such sorrow as a tear fell from his face and he looked to the floor not wanting to look at his new masters.' I cant even be a perfect slave to them'  
"Hey, Liam. Look at me" he didn't look up, until Scott gently raised his chin to gaze into Liam's eyes. They were quite beautiful, Scott was glad in Isaac choosing Liam. 

"We want you to feel comfortable around us. And when you think your ready we can talk about service and everything along those lines alright?" Liam nodded like he understood but obviously didn't. Scott knew Derek would know what to do, and they were due to come by today which Scott was thankful for. After cleaning up breakfast Liam was still sitting on the floor but Isaac saved food for him to eat later in hopes that the young wolves apatite would return. Stiles was with Derek today when they came a few hours after breakfast along with their slaves Erica and Boyd, Erica's golden blonde hair was flowing with curls wearing a soft leather jacket and a pair of skinnies while Boyd was wearing a sweater and a plain pair of jeans both unique but their styles were their own and Scott was happy Derek and stiles gave the two slaves so much freedom. But their matching solid black collars with stiles and Derek's names engraved into the tags was the icing on the cake they looked like fine slaves for the two wolves proud o show off that they were owned. When settled in the porch with iced tea and lunch, Derek looked out at the back yard where all three slaves were sitting on and near the giant hammock talking together. There slaves Erica and Boyd were polar opposites seeing that Boyd was quiet and reserved while Erica was feisty and loved Derek's attention, but they enjoyed being together as slaves as well as adoring their masters and that is what Derek had wanted since the day he and stiles bought the two.

"Scott, don't worry, you two are going to be good at this. " he smiled looking at the stubborn and reserved wolf on the ground by the other two slaves.

"Derek, he is so robotic about everything! And he was just terrified when we brought him home after the sedatives the market gave him wore off." He looked out and saw Erica and Boyd trying to talk to Liam, hoping he would soon open up to someone.

"Its normal for them at first to be scared like that Scott; Erica was scared and timid and Boyd talked to no one. Give them time and the care they need and deserve and he will be alright. " he looked as Erica was getting Liam to look up at her.

/ In the backyard/

Erica was sitting on the hammock bathing in the sun since she never got that many opportunities to just relax like a normal girl all the time. She knew the new slave to Scott and Isaac had to talk eventually and she was determined to get him to finally talk.

"when did they buy you?" she asked looking at him from the side of the hammock his eyes were at the ground and not moving.

"hm?" she asked again. Still just silence.

"well consider yourself very lucky, there isn't a more kinder pair of masters, besides mine and Boyd's of course willing to take you in. she smiled looking at the now somewhat intrigued boy. Talking about Liam's new masters. But stiles called them in for lunch to grab their sandwiches.

"ERICA BOYD! LUNCH!" he yelled and put a plate that Erica came up to get bowing slightly.

"thank you for the lunch sirs!" she smiled receiving a pat on the head from Derek and stiles as she went back to Boyd and Liam. Seeing it was PB&J sandwiches she was hoping to get the little kid to eat something if he wouldn't talk.

"here, you must be really hungry" she held out a sandwich for him, he looked at it not knowing if it would be ok to take food from her. Regardless that she is a slave it still wasn't right for him to take something from a girl.

"I don't bite. Plus there is plenty for me and Boyd here. So please eat?" she asked again now holding it close to his hands. He slowly loosened his hands to grab the sandwich and once holding the squishy bread with contents inside was an unfamiliar feeling for him. He looked up at Erica obviously lost seeing that he hasn't eaten things like this in who knows how long. She nodded at him to take a bite, which made him look down to the food opening his mouth and took a very small bite out of the sandwich. But after chewing for awhile she gave him a glass of milk which he took greedily almost and gulped the white liquid. It put a smile on the wolfs face tasting milk again, knowing that he didn't get to be nursed by his mother in the cage he was in for a few days before he was sold. But Erica smiled in return as Boyd looked over the boy and stayed close by to the two of them but still stayed quiet.

"is it tasty?" she asked. ' does she always talk like this?' he asked in himself wondering why someone was talking to him. But he nodded knowing he couldn't lie. That food was delicious.

"good, oh by the way. I'm Erica, and this is Boyd." She pointed to the African man who hadn't said a thing the entire time. "Our masters are Derek and stiles" she pointed to the two men sitting across from Scott and Isaac.

"They are good to us, the same is that for your masters." Boyd nonchalantly said. Liam never looked at a man so fast before.

'when did he have a voice?' he thought before looking back to Erica who smiled to Boyd. Happy that the man had finally spoken again, since it had been a few days since he really talked. He saw how happy the two wolves were with their masters, but after living in fear for so long it worried Liam that he would never get that way with his masters. At least not at the rate he as acting around them, he could tell they weren't what he was expecting but that was what he would have to learn around for awhile before finally understanding his purpose for why he was bought.  
"l’m-" Liam whispered. Erica shot a look at him like she almost heard what he said.

"What?" she asked now her full attention on the boy.

"L-Liam… my name is Liam" he said softly now looking at the ground but a sudden hug tackle was what surrounded him. He looked up and saw it was Erica who was hugging him like that.

"Nice to finally meet you Liam" she was smiling so big at him that he thought she really was pulling some kind of prank on him or something. But she was what he thought was generally happy that he told the two others his name.

"Good to meet you Liam" Boyd smirked. He was the type of person Liam wouldn't mind being around as well as Erica. But he smiled again nodding to the other wolf in agreement.

"S-same to the two of you." He said as he felt the need to curl in on himself he held his knees with his hands and hugged himself. Erica still determined to get Liam out of his shell a little more she asked.

"friends?" she held out her hand. He looked at it, but did nothing to take her hand. There was no way he was going to be able to be her friend. He hurts his friends. He did so those times in the place before the market. But the same thing went into his head from an old lost dream.

'make friends Liam, I know you can. They will accept you with open arms I promise' the inner voice from an old friend he couldn't help but have a small tear escape when he slowly extended his hand to erica and shook her hand knowing this was the right decision in the end.

"f-friends" he smiled softly. A smile was returned from Erica and Boyd. While Scott, Isaac, Derek, and stiles were looking at the exchanges of a new friendship to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the next chapter! 
> 
> Leave a comment on how you like the story :)


	4. Acceptance

Derek looked at Isaac seeing his previous beta intently look at his and Scott's decision for a slave. His face looked straight but his emotions were as clear as day that he was worried about his slave. Despite his start in trying to understand everything, he still didn't think his slave was truly was ready with doing anything yet.

"Isaac" Derek finally spoke which got Isaac out of his gaze.

"Hm?" he asked looking dumbfounded for once because he wasn't paying attention.

"What worries you about him?" he nodded over to the two new masters.

"He was so broken this morning and yesterday. I don't know if we can ever get him accustomed to what we want from him." Isaac looked to Scott who nodded in understanding.

"Trust me Isaac, just give him time. And also… no matter how soft you want to go on him right now. He still is a slave after all, so treat him like one. Give him rules and chores to do, then once he is ready and comfortable you both can do what you want with him." He said looking at stiles remembering the experience of the 4 months ago that Derek and stiles got Erica and Boyd. It took them 3 months to get the two slaves accustomed and used to being slaves and be how they wanted them. Which was just for cleaning and company around the home. It was for Kira Lydia's slave. But Jackson was used for strength and looks really, he was a sex slave for her but she made it work almost immediately but it still took some time for him to adjust to Kira being added to the family.

"Der, we need to go. I promised my dad we would come over for dinner, plus he is telling me Parrish is waiting to see Erica again. Besides Lydia is already over there."

"Parrish went through for your dad?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yeah the papers were signed and official yesterday. My dad wanted to celebrate tonight. And you two are invited and so is your slave." He smiled as he got up from his chair as his phone started going off because Lydia was texting him so much.

"Yeah, we gotta go. But see you boys tonight anyways." Derek ushered Erica and Boyd into the house to go home to get ready to go to john stilinski's home.

"We will see if we both come over. There is no telling at this moment." Scott said while Isaac led the four out the front door to their car. Once they left the driveway Isaac closed the door while Scott went to find Liam.

"Liam?" Liam was standing at the threshold of the porch to the back door to the house. When Scott saw the boy in view, the smile on his face vanished and the monotone look on his face was back once again.

"Yes sir?" his eyes back to the ground awaiting instruction. Isaac came back to see the commotion after cleaning up a few dishes, seeing Liam sad again made him upset because of how much he reminded Isaac of himself.

"Liam we aren't punishing you, you did wonderful today with our friends over." Isaac came over next to Scott and they nodded at each other on what was to be done.

"We need to talk about the rules" Scott spoke up.

'Rules? Ok I know what rules are, I can follow them' Liam thought. Finally he was going to serve his purpose since he was bought.

"Rule one. There is no need to call us master or sir to either of us. Unless out in public, or if you spend a day with our friends you call them sir or miss." Liam nodded finally happy to be given boundaries again, it was weird enough not having any for the past 2 days.

"Rule two, you can eat freely and go to the bathroom, shower or anything along those lines whenever you need to. We will not punish you for normal bowel movements." Scott added seeing Liam script the rules into his head.

"Rule three, when we are at work we will give you some chores that we would like done before we come home which is around 3 for me, and 4:30 for Isaac, but if you finish the chores you are free to do whatever you would like around the house." Scott continued but Isaac added.

"Four, no kneeling or acting submissive. You aren't used to the way we live around here and we want you accustomed to living our life before we get to that, please just call us by our names." Isaac said looking at Liam seeing something behind his eyes but not knowing what.

"Understand?" Liam thought through the main rules and complied.

"Y-yes Isaac" he nodded when Scott smiled seeing the understanding went smoothly.

"As far as punishments. It will be spanking, use of toys, or possibly if severe enough the stick." And Isaac brought out the stick from their bedroom. It was small and slender bendable but not breakable. It wouldn't cut the skin but it would leave a good red welt to a normal human.

"Yes Scott. I-I won't disobey your rules." He solely still looked at the floor. But looked up at the two wolves briefly and saw the kindness and gentleness on their faces.

"Good, now that the rules have been established. What would you like to do tonight?" he asked looking at their young wolf. Who looked bemused about the situation?

"C-can I take a bath?" he asked the two and Scott smiled and Isaac inside was smiling too.

"Of course you can Liam" Isaac guided him to the bathroom got out a towel but once Isaac was in the bathroom Liam stopped at the door and Scott was behind him.

"What’s wrong Liam?" Scott asked seeing and wondering why he would just stop straight at the door.

"I-I want to take a bath… with both of you… if I can… Scott…" Liam answered softly. Isaac grabbed his hand guiding him into the bathroom filling the tub with water and soap. He smiled looking at the slave happy he wanted to get clean with them.

"Of course you can." He nearly fell in the bathroom getting everything ready for three of them to take a shower. Isaac stripped along with Liam, and Scott wearing nothing once the water was full and warm. Liam entered the water first, the warmth engulfing him to instantly relax and he sat in the middle of the large triangular tub. Isaac entered second following by Scott, Isaac was behind Liam and Scott was in front of Liam. Isaac gently touched Liam's waist guiding him to lean against Isaac. He rubbed his chest with soap and warm water. The contact getting to Liam already, he wasn't used to being touched much in the orphanage. But Isaac and Scott saw this opportunity and took it without question.

"Liam" Isaac asked still rubbing his chest as Scott crawled closer.

"Yes Isaac?" he asked feeling constricted because of the touching by one of his owners. Scott now next to Liam and Isaac not touching but at the leg because of the space in the tub.

"Let us pleasure you," he stated in a seductive voice. They wanted the boy comfortable and this was the only way they could gain his trust, knowing he had no such compassion where he came from they wanted to give him a treat. And it was an agreement they settled on the previous night when Liam fell asleep in the bed.

"B-but that's my-" he was cut off by Scott.

"We know it's technically your job Liam, but you deserve it just as much as the next slave and we want to give that to you." Scott looked into Liam's eyes and saw the passion and arousal in the boy's eyes now. Just what they wanted.

"Y-yes please sir" he begged. And without hesitation, Isaacs's hands trailed down his chest to his plump member. His hands grazing but rubbing the thighs and touching the balls too. It sent pleasure up throughout Liam's body and Scott leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips trailing kisses down his neck to the chest.

"Do you like that Liam?" Isaac asked. It sounded almost dark, but Liam could barely comprehend what it was sounding like to him.

"P-please" he whined. He couldn't contain the sensations. He was trying so hard to contain his moans but it seemed to be something Liam's masters enjoyed.

"Please what Liam." Scott asked close to his ear.

"I-I need" he whined even more. They knew exactly what he wanted upon looking at each other Isaac stopped touching and so did Scott. It sent shivers down though Liam's body, he needed the touching again. Isaac whispered into Liam's ear again.

"Need what? Liam. Do you want Scott to hand you? Is that what you want?" and Liam nodded so hard he was in tears from loss of contact and he couldn't do anything because when they stopped touching Isaac held his hands so he couldn't move hardly. But Scott suddenly grasped Liam's hardened member. Stroked and stroked, Liam's body was thrusting into the strokes. Isaac had let go of his hands while he kissed Liam's neck and was stroking his thighs again. Scott took a chance and was kissing half biting Liam's right nipple. Now hard and sore all senses were lost for Liam lost in the moment of the touching everywhere. Both of the wolves knew he was at his limit and leaned one at each ear. Silently together they say.

"Come" and Liam's back arches off of Isaac's stomach, but Isaac strokes and rubs his hips. And Scott is smiling so brightly and the two before him. His partner along with him finally found the one and he is with pure bliss and happiness. Once falling into the water again splashing all over the floor, Isaac hands Liam to Scott.

"You did so well Liam" he cooed at the little wolf that was panting and smiling from the praise. As Scott was kissing is face and Isaac was rubbing Liam's leg and foot.

" T-thank you masters" he said one he caught breath again. They were right with him from the start, and couldn't wait to give Liam his surprise.

"We love you Liam. They said in unison. Liam looked at Scott and then to Isaac, trusting his gut after what happened just now in the tub he really did think he could be ok with this home.

"I love you too masters". The sound of masters rang the inside of both inner wolves wanting to be released. But that time isn't here but could be if they could push him along further then he would be the perfection they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter, added some spice to the wolves lives. 
> 
> leave a comment or Kudos if you like the story :)


	5. Meet the Pack

Isaac lingered in the relishing moment of his blissful partner and even more blissful state slave. Liam relaxing into his master’s arms and how nice they both were to him he was confused somewhere in the back of his head seeing that he should be terrified of the two that owned him but somehow, maybe this wouldn’t be a bad place after all. Scott started to tell that the water was getting cold for they had been in the water for about an hour now, and he ushered everyone out so they could clean up the mess that happened on the now soaking bathroom floor, and to get Isaac and Liam in the preparation in getting ready for the giant pack dinner tonight. Scott was a little apprehensive of Liam going seeing as though he isn’t used to so many people, even if he did somewhat open up Derek and Stiles slaves Erica and Boyd. Both the alpha and beta hoped this dinner would go smoothly. Once cleaned off and dry and all of the spare towels were on the floor soaking up water from the mess Scott and Isaac were perfectly fine with since the result was exactly what they wanted, Scott and Isaac soon leaving the bathroom all were getting ready to go to the dinner as Isaac grabbed Liam’s hand as Scott shuffling through their closet and were choosing his clothes. Isaac took Liam to his bedroom as of right now until they made a personal space for the young omega and stopped at the door.

“Liam, go get dressed. We have some spare clothes for you until we go shopping tomorrow. They should fit you, they were mine when I was in high school.” Scott sneaked behind Isaac at Liam’s bedroom as he put his chin on Isaac’s shoulder as the two held hands one leading the other to their bedroom to finish dressing. Liam slowly made his way to the closet opening the worn door handle to see the closet filled with both his masters previous clothes in the closet which conveniently is where a lot of Scott’s old things were stored from high school. Looking inside seeing the old t-shirts he took a basic black one but a bigger sweater with stripes with a scarf sitting on the same hanger. With a pair of jeans to finish the selection he grabbed the scarf and knocked over two weird sticks that fell to the floor. It scared Liam as he fell to the floor trying to reach them to not take damage, but they were both quite worn out with paint missing and small dents in the light metal; they seemed harmless. Kneeling down he saw the sticks had some weird pattern thing that looked like a way to hold something but it had to be small seeing that the holder was tiny, he would probably ask them about the weird sticks seeing he was curious as to what made them have two and obviously of two different size poles. Not wanting to waist time Liam repositioned the sticks in the closet closing the door and went to his master’s bedroom quickly and quietly. Once going back into his masters bedroom Liam saw Isaac in what he thought were stunning jeans that were slim fit but boot cut of a dark wash color he had on dark brown shoes, and a short sleeve navy blue shirt. Then looking to Scott from behind who was wearing a dark wash pair of jeans also with a nearly all black button up long sleeve unbuttoned revealing a dark grey wife beater tank underneath. Scott turned around and Isaac was thoroughly looking at Liam before Scott noticed he was in the room looking at his gorgeous little slave walking into the room-wearing majority of Scott’s clothes except the sweater and scarf which peaked interest in Isaac. 

“I haven’t seen that in ages.” Scott comes over and feels the soft material of the sweater with its pattern of stripes and the navy blue scarf his fingers rubbing the soft fabric. As he admired how charming Liam looked in normal clothes and not rags like he was wearing at the market.

“I thought we threw those out” Isaac glared at Scott who sheepishly looked back at Isaac as he smiled looking at his mate.

“now why would I throw away my favorite of your old clothes.” He asked cocky but still in an easy laidback way when Isaac walked to the dresser and took out the solid box that had an engraved double ring on the top. He knew they had to leave soon and there was no way for Liam to walk outside without getting in trouble without a collar and it had to be done now since they avoided collaring him for the sake of giving him some time to adjust. Once coming back to Scott and Liam he stood very close to Liam as he opened the box and a solid black leather collar about 1½ inches thick with silver stitching a D-Ring on the middle was taken out. In awe Scott takes out of his pocket a sterling silver tag with two dark metal circles at the edges of the circular tag with engraving.

Liam   
Property of Scott and Isaac 

Liam was shaking, to the point that Isaac could feel it.

“Liam, you know what this is don’t you?” Isaac looks over to Liam who nods. 

“Yes, its my collar” he looks at the collar and tag. Seeing how pretty it is and how expensive it probably was. Scott finally sees it for once having it kept a surprise to Isaacs’s accord because he wanted to leave surprises for his alpha. And after being together for so long Scott loved the small surprises Isaac did for him every now and then. The collar no exception to this.

“Isaac, its beautiful… May we Liam?” Scott beams after seeing the beautiful item in Isaacs’s hands. He looks to Liam waiting for permission when Liam nods slowly as he quickly closed his eyes and clenched his hands. Soon a soothing Scott whispered into Liam’s ear. “Don’t be afraid Liam.” Scott kissed his omega’s neck and soon four hands are around Liam’s neck his breath hitching for some reason a finger is in between his skin and the collar and a single click is heard once the collar is positioned on his neck. Isaac leaned to Liam that time whispering in his other ear. 

“You did so well Liam. This collar-“

“It is the physical sign we love you.” Scott finished as Scott held Liam’s waist as Isaac kissed and even nipped at Liam’s neck. His golden eyes shined when he opened them from the stimulation that was happening. The two wolfs stopped knowing they had to go to the dinner when Isaac said.

“Perfect, just like you” he smiles kissing Liam on the lips sweetly. “time to go, we don’t want to be late to stiles dad’s home.” He disconnects between the two others and continues by picking up his jacket and keys and waits by the door. Liam and Scott follow quietly Liam confused somehow also confused as to why this collar didn’t hurt seeing his last collar had spikes on the inside that cut into his skin if he tried to break the chain that connected to the collar in the market. But still grateful that he wasn’t making a stupid mistake at all he hoped there wouldn’t be a collar punishment. Soon everyone getting into the car that Isaac drove, Liam sat in the back quietly as Scott and Isaac were in the front seats talking quietly as they were driving to dinner. After the long 30-minute car ride they made it to the home as they arrived being the second to last there. The last being Lydia and Jackson seeing they lived farther away. 

“Scott!” Stiles smiled big as he hugged his friend from earlier that day and ushered everyone inside the house. Liam instantly smelled the food in the kitchen, his mouth was watering when he smelled the potatoes but he could have been drooling when he smelled the chicken in the oven. Isaac saw Derek, Stiles slaves were there in the living room playing some cards while Kira was in the kitchen waiting for Lydia to arrive and give her an order, and Isaac gently pushed him in that direction of the two slaves in the living room. 

“You will be with them for dinner Liam, Erica will explain how dinner works with the pack around, I have to go talk with Allison and Derek but I know you can do it” Isaac smiled as he put a kiss to the side of Liam’s head. Erica looked over to the ones coming through the door smiling when Liam took small steps closer to where they were sitting. 

“Liam! Good to see you again!” she smiled as he nearly fell over when she hugged him but regained balance. He honestly tried to smile but was still surprised about all of the new surroundings, Liam was still confused by this all and not quite sure as to why they were even in the living room even; usually slaves were in the basement as the master was in the kitchen eating dinner. A past experience that Liam learned about since his last owner, which was an alpha trainer, that took him to train for over a year before he was even eligible for markets. Liam looked at the masters then looked to Erica.

“Sorry for asking… but… why are we still upstairs? Aren’t we supposed to eat and be in the basement?” he asked confused seeing another slave in the kitchen helping who Liam assumed was Master Stiles father’s slave that was talked about earlier today. Another slave was around the kitchen but kneeling on the floor next to the table while his master was sitting at the table. She seemed familiar but unsure where, seeing the confusion Erica looked at Liam and pointed to kira. 

“That is kira. She is miss Lydia’s slave. She’s here early because Lydia had to pick up her husband from the airport because of a trip he did for business.” She saw him connect the dots but was looking at the man next to the sheriff.   
“Who is that?” he pointed to the other man in the police uniform but saw he had a collar on himself and a matching bracelet. 

“That is Parrish, Master stiles father needed more help around the home and another worker around the police station and Parrish was a trained veteran as well as a form of gift from stiles.” Liam nodded his head hoping he would remember people’s names by the end of tonight seeing that some of them were the actual part of the pack. 

“Is there anyone else coming?” he looked at the full kitchen full of smiling and laughing people. 

“Only Allison.” She said looking at the door knowing she would probably get here really soon anyways. 

“Does she have a slave?” Liam asked. But Erica went silent. 

“No. She never has. She just didn’t want the burden.” Erica continued but didn’t want Liam to know why the woman didn’t have a slave. Soon three people barged in and were taking their shoes off at the door where a cluster of shoes were already; Stiles greeting them all and ushered them to the kitchen as the chicken was taken out of the oven and placed on the counter everyone started to grab plates while the rest of the food was at the counter within minutes from different foods coming out of the fridge. Plates were brought over by the Parrish slave that Erica mentioned, as he finished at the main table he came over with a separate stack of plates and silverware and 5 cups at the counter Parrish gave a plate to all the slaves along with silverware. 

“Once they all get their food we can go dish up for ourselves.” He smiled to everyone and sat on the floor waiting for instruction by his or her masters. Once they were all served and sitting at the table the Sherriff said to the rest of the pack. 

“Everyone else, you can come eat now.” He said from his chair as they all single filed to the kitchen to grab food. Liam still confused about this new way of eating he just sat on the floor not moving Erica stopping once she realized that Liam wouldn’t go get food she kneeled down to him.

“Liam we can go get food now.” she tried to grab his hand to follow but he wouldn’t move still. But Isaac looked to see the scared slave and with a demanding look he spoke.

“Liam, I order you to go dish up food and to eat with the rest of the slaves in the living room please,” Isaac said in a calm voice. Liam heard a command and would follow it no matter what and quickly walked over to the counter as he started to dish up food for himself quite fast then grabbing a glass of milk he went back to the living room and sat close to Erica when she arrived back to the same spot as before. She quickly cleaned up the deck of cards she was playing with and started eating but Liam just stared at his food when Scott said.

“Liam, its ok. Eat as much as you’d like and yes you can eat this food.” Scott smiled hoping Liam would be able to calm down. Liam took his fork and slowly took bites out of his food and drank the milk loving the taste he soon couldn’t stop eating. While a strong discussion was happening between all the wolves at the table hoping their slaves wouldn’t overhear what they were talking about. 

“Isaac, Scott.” The Sheriff asked looking to the two boys as he took a sip of his milk. 

“Yes Mr. stilinski?” Scott asked as he took a huge bite of chicken. 

“How is your slave doing? It’s been how many days?” he looked to the two of them still hoping he could avert eating a salad tonight if he could get stiles off his back. 

“We just got him two days ago.” Isaac said in Scott’s place after he was seeing Scott take a large bite from the chicken on his plate. 

“How is he working out?” asked Lydia intrigued by the slave after seeing him still asleep in their car last time. 

“He is perfectly fine. Very timid and afraid but not at all a trouble maker like the buyer said he was.” Scott looked to Liam still confused as to why someone would accuse Liam of having temper or anything after being at home with him or her for the past two days. 

“I’ve looked at his files and it says that too, so I’m curious as to what it is that makes it say that he is that dangerous.” Said Derek all serious and way into the conversation. 

“Well he is a feisty looking one that’s for sure.” Stiles brings in after observing all the different kinds of wolves with his job he was happy and was truly fascinated when he met Liam and when Isaac and Scott bought him. 

“Just remember the full moon is coming up. I hope he can handle that.” Allison said while taking a bite of salad not looking up at the pack. 

“We still need to get him ready for that…” Scott looked. Frustrated remembering they hadn’t even gone shopping for that stuff yet. 

“Just bring him over the night before… he can change there. But if he proves to be dangerous or a risk-” 

“If he is that dangerous then I will take measures into my own hands.” she said serious slamming her fork down on the table when she looked up to the pack and saw the shocked expression of the entire pack when she said this. 

“You wont give him even a second chance?” Isaac asked looking at her confused and mad knowing how truly terrible she had become in the past few years. 

“I will not put beacon hills in danger with a rogue new slave wolf.” She said again annoyed and persistent that even Lydia was shocked when she heard her best friend say this. 

“Bring him to our place… if things get out of hand on that night… then-” Derek started. 

“There’s another way,” Stiles said fast. All the pack looking at him when he finally said something. 

“What do you mean?” Scott looked to stiles shocked hearing another option in this debate. At this point with this situation Scott was willing to try anything to get it to work. He refused to let his past lover Allison kill his only slave, the one he and Isaac treasure so much.

“There’s another option if he gets out of hand on the next full moon.” He says exited now knowing this research was for good use after all and was so happy with where he worked. 

“What is it?” Derek looks to his mate. But the thoughts connected when Derek remembered where stiles worked.

“If he cannot be controlled by just you two alone… he can be trained… by a nursing type beta… They have ones that are bought for purposes to train and be companions to single slaves in homes; Liam could have a companion as well as someone that can train him. They tend to just teach the slave, but have been known to form bonds with the ones they are teaching. ” Stiles smiles and Isaac said. 

“Look stiles… we just bought Liam-“

“And if Allison catches Liam out of line… then there wont be a Liam anymore…” he said serious as Scott looked to a concerned Liam as he overheard the conversation the pack was talking about he put the plate on the floor in fear of dropping it from his lap. 

“We will decide what’s best after the first moon.” Scott said in agreeance to Isaac on this call and reassured Liam with a nod as they all continued to eat dinner quietly as seeing the conversation may have gone to far. Finally finishing at 8. Scott grabbed Liam and he was brought to the kitchen to meet the other pack members. 

“Liam. This is Lydia, and Jackson.” Scott introduced him as Lydia smiled and shook his hand as Jackson nodded while behind his girlfriend. Soon going to the sheriff“ This is the sheriff, also stiles dad.” He shook the sheriffs hand and was pointed to Parrish. 

“This is Parrish. My assistant and slave for personal house help and next in line deputy at my work.” Liam waived to Parrish. But not looking forward to now meeting Allison the woman that now seems like does not like Liam. But Isaac insisted they meet as he pushed him forward his breath hitched again and his hands trembling.   
‘She could kill me’ he thought as he got closer and closer to her. 

“This is Allison.” Isaac gestures to Allison who looked at the boy with her arms crossed and suddenly was surprised to see that Liam was suddenly kneeling and bowing shivering on the floor refusing to look up at anyone.   
“I-I promise I wont get out of line on the full moon miss!” he was begging and having a panic attack from the sudden realization after standing in front of her that she could kill him on the first moon if he didn’t know how to control it. For some reasons he was trusting his masters enough that he didn’t even want to come here again if it meant being around her considering that a rogue wolf is killed by hunters like her how she was talking all during dinner. But Scott went to the floor trying to get Liam to stop bowing when he heard the cracking of his knees when he hit the wood floors.

“Liam… Liam look at me!” Scott said looking at him knowing it wasn’t working Scott was seeing Liam was going to pass out in the next few minutes. Scott’s eyes turned a bright red when he commanded at Liam. “Liam” he growled lightly but Liam’s eyes responded, as did his wolf as he looked at his alpha instantly calmed down. As Scott’s eyes instantly went back to their original color. “You don’t have to be afraid of her. She wont kill you because me and Isaac will be watching over you during your full moon.” Scott said in a demanding tone. And somehow Liam could only believe what his masters had to say. For Liam that was going to be having a very different full moon since he was going to be with his masters instead of trainers. And that full moon was happening in a week. Isaac looked concerned at the wolf slave and thought that now was a good time to go home. It was after all 9; and Liam was over stimulated to meet everyone so soon and he knew this when they were there. He just wanted for him to become calm and leaving was the best option at this point.

“I’m sorry everyone but we are going to head out. Its been a long night and we need to go shopping for Liam tomorrow.” Isaac looked to Liam as he became coherent enough only as they were getting ready to leave along with food shoved at them by Lydia who refused to send them home with nothing. That once out the door and in the car Liam’s eyes were drooping and falling asleep in the backseat with Scott looking at his slave with Isaac. They didn’t quite know what the full moon would bring to them but they were ready to face anything that would happen. 

In the house of the Stilinski 

“Lydia. Derek would you both keep an eye on him for me? I really don’t know what to think of this slave they bought.” She looked out the window as the car drove off hearing everything that Allison was saying almost with a moment of pure hatred towards her best friend for the past few years. 

“Allison, Scott and Isaac are more than capable of handling a slave like Liam yes has anger issues supposedly but that is going to be a great asset for him if he can control it. But yes until it’s under control I will watch over him…” Derek said annoyed and demanding to Allison. He already disliked how rude she was to Erica and Boyd. Stiles and Derek rescued the two wolves when they were getting beaten by their parents and both in the same market when they bought each of the two together both turned by a rogue alpha a long while ago. He left the kitchen to talk to his slaves as stiles and Lydia were talking about the next full moon. 

“Do you think they will be ok? I mean… they aren’t even considering getting a trained slave to help Liam-“ stiles was harshly cut off by Lydia. 

“Stiles. They will be fine. I know that if Liam cannot be controlled on the first shift then yes they will crack down on a trained slave. And I honestly think that it will teach them a lesson and get Liam to be less afraid. Did you see how scared he was of Allison?” she looked at Allison who was cleaning dishes. 

“Yes, I saw that. I really hope they both know what they are in for with this slave.” Stiles looked at the spot where all three of them were a few minutes ago but soon looked back at the containers that were getting filled with the now leftovers from dinner. 

Back at the McCall Lahey Loft. 

Liam was fast asleep and was carried in by Scott who felt the trembling of Liam pressed against him. Obviously concerned but with him in sleep he could only hope it would pass and Isaac whispered looking at Scott as they entered the place. 

“Lets bring him to our room? He can maybe relax some if we are there. He seems to calm down when we are around him.” Isaac longed looking at his mate and their slave. 

“Good idea.” Scott ushers into the room and lays Liam on the bed and quickly changes his pants and shirt to a new pair of pajamas. Scott and Isaac soon are out of their clothes and into the covers lying down with Liam. Isaac gently strokes Liam’s side as Scott holds Liam close to his body. Scott and Isaac look at each other as the wolf is cuddled between the two. 

“Do you think there right?” Isaac truly asks Scott. He was already unsure of what do after the realization hit him at dinner. 

“Well… if he can’t be controlled… we will have to.” Scott held his mate’s hand and gently kissed it. 

“But what if it doesn’t work… I don’t want to loose him.” Isaac looked down at the sleeping wolf that looked so peaceful and not afraid for once in his life and hated it was while he was in his dreams. But Scott held Isaac’s hand gingerly and Isaac looked up at Scott for the first genuinely concerned for the future of the pack, and Liam. 

“We wont Isaac…. Allison will never take him away from us… he is ours, and we would never give him up for anything. Like we always promised… guide and protect who we love.” Scott smiled when a small smirk escaped Isaac’s lips. He leaned closer and kissed his mate deeply slowly entering his tongue into Isaac’s mouth. Isaac trying to not have the instinct to push Liam off the bed so he could get closer to his mate. But he didn’t want to cause worry or hurt for Liam, ever since he was bought Liam had his hand around Isaac and he didn’t want to lose him. Neither did Scott as they intertwined their hands as they both kissed Liam and started drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, leave a comment if you'd like.


	6. The Day Before Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after Liam was bought

Arousing from the heavy night last night Scott could tell Isaac was still asleep and wasn’t curled up to his mate soon deciding to change that by wrapping his arms around Isaac’s waist soon his mouth wandered from Isaac’s side to going further up kissing Isaac’s other sweet spot which was his side. That was easy to make anyone wake up and a slow stirring Isaac was waking up feeling his alpha kissing his body soon looking down at him. 

“Morning to you too” he smirked as his head hit the pillow and he dragged Scott closer to him raising him so his head was on a pillow and Isaac moved Scott so he was spooning his alpha. “But its still nap time” he playfully said still sleepy. And although Scott wanted to stay like this they had just bought a new slave and needed to check on him. Soon leaving the bed and grabbing a shirt and some pants he left to go to the bedroom Liam was staying in. immediately Scott could tell Liam was full of distress and opened the door smelling the obvious body odor from excess amount of sweating. Isaac came into the room shortly afterwards and smelled the same thing soon going to the bathroom and coming back with a cloth and cold water in a bin. Taking his covers off and wiping away the excess sweat Isaac could tell that he hadn’t been feeling good for some time, after seeing how obviously tired the omega was. Scott grabbed the medication from the kitchen and came back with it and a cup of water setting them on the bedside table. Scott stroked Liam’s face gently waking him. 

“Liam, what’s wrong?” he asked seeing that he was pale and sweaty which they assumed would only last today if they were lucky. Something that Scott was going to call Deaton about later when they were done caring for Liam at that moment. Liam squinted his eyes.

“Don’t… feel good.” He whimpered holding onto sheets as to think it would stop the room from spinning. 

“Liam you need to take this. Deaton says it will help plus we trust him with our lives.” Scott beckoned when he grabbed the medicine and water to give to Liam who slowly took sips of the foul tasting herbs and other medicinal things. 

“Why does it taste bad?” he asked still out of it wanting to nearly vomit. 

“It has to taste bad in order to work.” He laughed to hopefully brighten the mood. Isaac was finishing washing Liam and put the covers back on him. 

“Just rest for now, and sleep. It’s the best medicine to help you get better.” He moved stray hair out of Liam’s face. And they both left the bedroom to let Liam sleep when his eyes began to droop once again. Once getting back to the bedroom Scott called Deaton on his cell. 

“Scott. What do I owe this phone call?” he asked as he was finishing checking a small dog.   
“Liam is sick, sweaty and shivering. I gave him the medicine and we wiped the sweat off-“  
“He will be fine, his body is expelling the wolfs bane from the collar and cuff lets. He should be perfectly fine by tomorrow. Just let him sleep, and keep him hydrated. The fever should break by tonight.” He said calmly and assumingly to his old assistant at the vets. 

“Ok. Thanks Deaton” Scott smiled and hung up the phone. Soon going back into the bedroom where Isaac was on his computer looking things up and apparently shopping. Scott quickly looking at what Isaac was shopping for. “What is that? That isn’t-“ 

“It’s a cage Scott. We need to get him one soon considering we didn’t order the one we were looking at the last time.” Soon scrolling through them he noticed a small cage that would suit Liam knowing they would have to buy some pillows by the time they went shopping for Liam’s clothes. But Isaac stopped at a cage with pitch-black metal small yet big enough for his height. Even Scott moved closer to see the cage on the screen. 

“That looks perfect for him, how long for shipping?” Scott started to scroll looking for shipping information. 

“We can get it today. But we may have to set up some of it, as it says it’s a possibility to get one that can be assembled or we assemble it ourselves. But it says it can withstand having a wolf in it, they have locks on the bars so they cant be removed except from the outside.” He already thought that was the best option especially since they were going to have to possibly move it later on. And with quick use of the credit card the cage was ordered and was to arrive in the next few hours. Isaac soon trying to figure out where the cage was even going to go, seeing that although they had room having a cage was definitely a use of space. But they found that at first it could be in their bedroom but it was going to be covered by cloth until they knew that Liam would be ready. Soon after moving the furniture around the bedroom they noticed it had been a few hours and the cage arrived. Scott going to the door to answer and sign the papers the delivery man left as Isaac came to the rescue to help move the heavy pieces into the bedroom. Eventually everything in piles ready to assemble. 

“Geez… when they mentioned assembly required they weren’t kidding. “ Scott looked in shock of all this assembly. But noticed as they were dumping out all the contents that they needed Stiles. Soon a phone call later Stiles came to the house.   
“You rang,” he smoothly said as he stood outside the door with his bag of items. 

“Thanks for helping.” Scott motioned to him to their kitchen. 

“No problem, I did this to both Erica’s and Boyd’s cages. This will keep with control and it wont completely hurt him. Unless he touches the base of the cage of course.” Stiles took out a pot put water in and soon took out a large container of mountain ash putting it at the side of the counter he waited for the water to boil soon adding the mountain ash making the water turn pure black and boiling stiles took the bags of screws and poles that he asked Scott and Isaac to grab. Soon pouring them into the pot. Then one by one dipping the ends of the bars into the water. Soon taking them all out. He even took the water in a cup and brought it to the bases of the cage and with a cloth wiped the base and the inner parts of the threading for the bars. Soon installing majority of the smaller screws as Isaac and Scott were attempting to put the bars in properly.   
“Wait where does A7 go? This doesn’t look like A7’s hole…” Scott looked confused at the diagram.

“A7 goes to the door Scott.” Isaac looked at his manual. And affirmed this assumption soon taking the bar and installing the last door bar. 

“I need E9 then. Where is E9?” he looked through the bars left which there were three and was getting frustrated seeing since they installed it wrong. Just like they did that long time ago when assembling that stupid couch from Ikea they thought was perfect to buy.

“Here” Stiles handed it to Scott as he was installing the last of the bottom base screws. Soon to install the top screws once the two installed those bars. Eventually 2 hours later they finished and checked it and tested it promptly with Scott and Isaac banging on the bars and top and bottom. Seeing they made no impact and no damage went to the bars or cage at all. 

“Sweet.” Scott said as Isaac closed the door and they put this large red velvet cloth on the top of the cage to make sure Liam wouldn’t know what it was, as to not scare him. 

“Well I have to go guys, I’m making dinner tonight since Derek has been with the two all day. Plus I haven’t cooked in forever and I finally had a day off of work.” He smiled as he grabbed his things to go. 

“You two should stop by tomorrow. Come with Erica and Boyd. They should meet Liam. I bet it would be a good change of pace.” Scott suggested soon with a short nod from Isaac and Stiles smiled hearing this idea. 

“Sounds good, plus Derek wants to hear about him since hearing about it from Lydia.” He smiled soon realizing what time it was. ”I have to go guys, good to see you and happy to help. See you tomorrow” he waived as he somehow went from the bedroom to the kitchen door leaving in his blue jeep. Knowing he was in a rush Isaac and Scott couldn’t show him out, especially since Stiles always let himself out. 

Realizing it was past 5 pm. They needed to check up on Liam and make sure he was all right. Soon quietly entering his room they noticed the fever was nearly gone but he still looked partially pale. Isaac soon starting to wake the sleeping slave. 

“Liam?” he said quietly soon a stirring Liam was looking up at Isaac. “Do you feel any better?” he asked quietly moving hair out of Liam’s face. 

“Mhm” he nodded a little still a little under the weather he wanted to help his masters after he was sleeping all day. He started getting out of bed still dizzy. Isaac grabbed Liam. 

“Don’t overdo it Liam. Its ok for you to still be in bed. You don’t feel good and need to gain your strength back.” Isaac looked sternly at Liam when he said this. Unable to beat this Liam nodded knowing he couldn’t disobey his masters. Isaac soon grabbing Liam and taking him to the shower to wash the sweat off. Scott took this chance to make homemade chicken noodle soup. Isaac was washing with warm water soon finishing and Scott finishing making the soup and got it into bowls as Liam was soon in new clean pajamas. Isaac thought maybe they could watch a movie, and soon piggybacked Liam to the living room. Grabbing a comforter to wrap Liam in Liam wasn’t letting go of Isaac. Somehow reminding him of the times Isaac used to carry Scott to the bed when he fell asleep watching movies back a few years when they were dating and still living at Ms. McCall’s house. Scott bringing the soup to the coffee table and some water, Liam felt like if he left go of Isaac he would feel worse, the same with Scott. He didn’t know why but this connection and tether like he couldn’t leave them. And hated being away from them for long periods of time within a certain range confused Liam severely. He didn’t know what to do, ‘is it because of them officially claiming and buying me?’ his head was reeling even more just thinking about it and had to stop in order to not get another headache. Liam felt himself being put on the couch but as Isaac was trying to put him in covers Liam quickly held onto Isaac’s hand trying to get him to stop covering him so he was so alone. Isaac realized what was wrong and sat next to Liam instantly Liam huddled closer and soon Scott did the same giving soup to both of them and himself as he selected the first Power Rangers movie from Netflix. Liam slowly eating his food and Isaac and Scott huddling and holding one of Liam’s hands with the other held Isaac’s the same went for Isaac. Huddling close to each other under the blankets and a little over an hour later when the movie was over Scott grabbed Liam and carried him to bed to finish resting. But Isaac quickly changed sheets when he took that bathroom break when the awesome but overly cheesy fight scene happened in the movie because the sheets were crisp and new when Liam was set to go back to sleep. As small kisses to his face from Isaac and Scott, Scott whispered to Isaac.   
“You know… you carrying Liam earlier reminded me of when you used to carry me after long days.” He smirked and was surprised when Isaac grabbed Scott and carried him back to their bedroom soon dumping him off on the bed. And Isaac began changing to get to bed. Scott took his clothes off and tried to make a seductive pose for Isaac. “I want you to draw me like those French girls in your book” Scott smiled as Isaac looked over to Scott he let out a laugh. 

“You know I can’t draw for my life, id most likely draw you as a stick figure. Besides, at least you didn’t do a notebook quote like Lydia does with Jackson.” He smirked remembering all those times Jackson had to rent the notebook for them to watch, that Scott was happy that Jackson was getting his own medicine since that was enough of a punishment for him at that time back in high school. 

“True, but seriously. Get over here so I can make some form of love with my mate before I pass out from being to tired.” He used grabby hands and eventually Isaac complied enough to get closer to Scott as he dragged his beta into a searing hot kiss. Both soon attacking each other with kisses, eventually gasping for breath as Isaac took his shirt off and Scott’s, Isaac could tell Scott was about to pass out. But Scott was still trying to kiss him. 

“Scott, go to bed. I know your tired, and besides. Ill still be here in the morning,” he cooed at his mate admiring how persistent he still was with loving him. 

“Mmmmm 5 more minutes… then ill go to bed” he said with near closed eyes as he cuddled closer to Isaac demanding they go under the covers. And in doing so Scott clung and kissed Isaac on the neck and cheek. Getting a few kisses back on the forehead and his lips. And soon Scott was fast asleep on Isaac’s chest, Isaac whispering. 

“Goodnight Scott.” Isaac kissed Scott on the lips and a small smile was there as he turned the lamps off on the bedside table soon drifting to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, or Kudos if you like the story.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shopping Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me on not posting in so long, but i would like to say that i have got a lot more chapters coming up soon!

Waking up that morning was surprising for Liam, he was laying in between Scott and Isaac. Both still sound asleep with normal breathing they were peacefully still and for some odd reason both holding on to Liam. Isaac was holding Liam’s waist gently as Scott had his legs around one of Liam’s legs smiling about whatever he was dreaming. Not sure what to make of it, Liam only knew he had to pee bad seeing he didn’t go to the bathroom last night as remembering the embarrassing encounter with the huntress. ‘Allison?’ Liam thought correctly. He snuck out from between the two seeing they got upset the moment Liam left the bed and soon found the bathroom quickly relieving himself after not going to the bathroom last night, soon flushing the toilet and washing his face and hands quickly before he went back into the bedroom sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. ‘just wait for them to wake up, and do what they need for you to do.’ Liam thought trying to keep himself calm. Seeing the least he could do before they both woke up was wait patiently for the two of them to wake up. Yet to his luck Liam only waited 20 minutes before Isaac stirred and quickly went to use the bathroom immediately seeing Liam on the floor, but took care of business first seeing it was a pressing matter to attend to as a man.

Soon after coming back out, he stood in front of Liam and kneeled on the ground sitting next to him. Liam was looking at the ground but Isaac wouldn’t have that this morning, since after the train of events he needed to fix this right now as to make a pleasant morning for everyone. He gently grabbed Liam’s chin and lifted it gently, he made it so Liam would have to look up at him. Liam’s eyes were scared and full of question. ‘do what he says. Just do what he says Liam.’

“Now why is your beautiful face looking at the floor Liam?” Isaac asked but got no answer, just a sealed shut mouth of their slave. Knowing he may not get an answer; he would certainly get a reaction out of him if Isaac could help it. Slowly Isaac leaned in and placing a soft gentle kiss on Liam’s lips, hearing the wolf’s heart beat increase and strong emotions being emitted into the air. Exactly what Isaac wanted, soon Isaac finished the kiss and looked at Liam seeing the wide eyes of the slave who didn’t know what to make of that. ‘Why did he kiss me? H-he isn’t supposed to kiss me!’ Liam’s body screamed on fear of what would happen. Liam was waiting for a punishment the moment Isaac kneeled down towards his face, but instead he got kissed. Something Liam was not expecting, and certainly it wasn’t some dream he conjured up, he even pinched his leg. Liam was at a loss for words, he couldn’t answer his master’s question because he didn’t know the answer himself. Which Isaac somehow knew that moment they bought Liam, there were things he would not have an answer to until things became clearer. Which would only happen as time rolled on in their lives. 

“Your face is too beautiful to be looking down… I quite like looking at your beautiful face love” Isaac said. He wanted to call Liam love for some time and it rolled off his tongue naturally today. A somewhat nod came from Liam as he leaned in and clung to Isaac’s body for some odd reason but looked up at Isaac. ‘He likes my face, just show him your face Liam. He wont hurt you if you give him what he wants.’ Liam told himself as he gave into his Masters want, of looking at him. Isaac saw this look of just following orders behind the words, and didn’t want to press into the matter anymore than needed today. But Scott already was stirring from the bed now awake from the obvious noise the two had made already this morning. But lifted his upper body just barely as he looked at his two other wolfs. 

“Just come back to bed… this is not talking time…” he looked at the two then crashed back onto the pillows. “This is cuddle time” he muffled through the blankets that covered his face and mouth. Isaac smiled at his child like alpha, always amused at how much he still acted like a child at times. Isaac stood up and grabbed Liam along the way to go to the bed almost with a shove to get him to actually get on the bed instead of avoiding it completely. Scott even grabbed Liam’s hand pulling him onto the bed as well. “We don’t bite Liam” Scott smirked as Liam reluctantly got onto the bed and sat on the bed with the two, when Scott moved the covers for Liam to join he did as told and got into the bed with Isaac following afterwards. 

“Good boy Liam” Isaac smiled as he kissed Liam on the head. Unable to really help himself anymore his urges to nip and bite at Liam were inevitable. The slave was hot, and Isaac’s wolf loved everything about him. At this point but his wolf edged him to go on, as Isaac continued to kiss Liam. But soon on the neck and his claws just trying to be let free. He was rubbing Liam’s chest. But Scott felt this anxiety and was drabbing at Isaac. He even growled lightly into his ear as a form of warning. But Liam was getting even more nervous and his anxiety was hitting the roof. But Isaac didn’t heed to Scott’s warnings as his claws extended and just grazed Liam’s chest. He honestly couldn’t do it any longer and sat up quickly and got off the bed, more or less falling off as he was kneeling on the ground the moment his feet hit the carpet. Refusing to look up at his masters he just looked at the floor focusing on the design in the carpet as a way to help him stay in control around his masters. 

“Sirs… I’m very sorry…. May I please be excused to my room to get ready for our trip to go shopping?” he shuddered. He hoped he wouldn’t get a beating, but anything was possible when you were a slave. But was suddenly replied back to by Scott who got out of the bed immediately as he kneeled down just touching Liam’s right shoulder as he shuttered from the touch. 

“Of course Liam. Go get ready and we will meet you in the kitchen in about an hour and a half all right? We need to take care of something first before we go.” Scott smiles and gives the command with concern hoping that Liam was alright. When Liam smiled just to give Scott a comforting look, he nodded and left to go to his bedroom closing Isaac and Scott’s bedroom door. Isaac sat up and was soon pinned back down on the bed by Scott who’s blood red eyes were shining brightly as he growled. 

“That was completely unnecessary Isaac! Your lack of self control is appalling and this came from a wolf who was been a wolf for YEARS!” Scott leaned down close to Isaac’s ear when Scott heard his breath hitch and knew he was doing the right thing. He knew Isaac would cry and whimper from this, but it was the only way to teach him what he had to learn. 

“I-I’m sorry” Isaac whimpered. He hated that he lost control being he was usually so calm and collected that his wolf side coming out was fairly rare. But when it scared people like Liam Scott would never allow it to happen more than once. 

“You know sorry wont cut it Isaac… you know I love you with all my heart… but you cannot scare him like this… you will get your punishment when we come home from shopping.” Scott says serious and a sharp nervous nod came from Isaac. When Scott walked to the closet and got dressed quickly and Isaac followed suit afterwards. 

/////////// in Liam’s bedroom.///////////

‘Calm down Liam. Calm down’ he tried to tell himself. He checked to see if he was injured real badly but there wasn’t even a mark anymore. He soon grabbed clothes and put on some random outfit that he thought looked fine. Soon stumbling out of the bedroom and was kneeling at the door to outside waiting for his masters to come out for them to leave. His breath was hitched and was feeling the pressure of the kitchen area and the fact that no one was coming out from Scott and Isaac’s bedroom. He was fumbling with his shirt having his forefinger and thumb rub the fabric making his fingers raw. But he heard the door open and soon Scott was kneeling in front of Liam his bright red eyes shining in front of Liam. His own eyes shining accordance to his alpha and unable to move but Scott leaned his head into Liam’s forehead. 

“Liam… your alright.” Scott ordered. “you need to breathe with me alright? In. out. In. out.” He commanded as I tried to steady my breathing with his but it wasn’t working that well seeing I was still much faster pace than he was. “ count my fingers Liam.” He said holding his hands up showing all ten fingers. 

“T-ten” I wheeze looking as he slowly put his right thumb in.   
“N-nine” he put the pointer finger down.  
“Eight” as he continued but I could barely see a scared Isaac in the corner of the room clutching his hands unable to move. But I kept close focus with Scott as he counted down.   
“Three… two… one.” I could feel at ease, as the weight I was feeling was gone. “sir- Scott… how?” I could only ask. 

“my best friend stiles has had panic attacks since we were both small, and I always had to help him calm down.” Scott said calm and relaxing. But soon Isaac said from the corner of the room. 

“I-I’m just going to wait in the car.” He said hesitant and scared looking form Scott to me. Soon opening the front door and quickly rushed to the car. Trying to stay calm, he didn’t want to think about what Scott would make him do when they were going to get home from the shopping trip. But soon the other two got out of the house in suit packing the car as they headed to the mall. 

Upon reaching the busy mall Scott and Isaac were soon going in and out of stores to buy Liam things. like they first bought him shoes from journeys, like a pair of Nike’s that were red. Then a pair of combat boots, with two pairs of converse one in red and another in black also buying charcoal colored vans. Soon buying him a winter jacket, and other necessity’s like boxers and bathing products. Taking one trip to the car to unload their things. soon walking back to the mall, Liam was amused at his store that had skateboards on display but also had a ton of cool looking shirts and other clothes on the mannequins.   
“We can go inside if there’s things you like Liam.” Scott smiled looking at how cute Liam was eyeing the clothes. Looking like a five year old around Christmas time. Yet Liam’s eyes lit up even more learning that he was allowed in the store as well. always remembering the rules the training masters in the orphan place Liam grew up in. 

“You may never go into a store with your alphas or masters, seeing that not all places accept slaves into their stores or establishments.” Was what Liam remembered the first long night of training.

But Scott grabbed Liam’s hand and they walked into the store filled with teens at the registers and a few cleaning the racks. Isaac was far behind the rest of us that night

“Hey you guys, can we help you find anything?” asked a tall teen wearing a grey beanie and a blue and grey striped long sleeve shirt with a pair of skinny jeans on towards the front of the store folding a shirt. 

“Were trying to find him some clothes. Especially some to call his own.” Scott smiled at the boy who looked at Liam for a good few seconds. Liam was confused as to why someone other than his masters was looking at him in such a way. But soon the tall worker said. 

“Alright follow me, I think I know what could fit him.” He smiled again as he went to the left side of the store where there were shirts. He should be fine wearing this stuff. The clothes towards the decks are all for the more taller people and may not fit him but the first half of the store should be alright.” He explained to Scott who nodded. ”Thanks we will take it from here.” He smiled. 

“Just let us know if you need a size to lookup” he smiled back and waived to all of us as Scott and Isaac started to look through the clothes. Liam picked out a dark maroon shirt that was button up on the top half of the shirt. But he didn’t know what size he was. but Scott saw the confusing look deciding between if a medium or small shirt would fit him or not.   
“Liam, just bring both back to the fitting room for now, we will figure out what size will fit you at that point.” Isaac smiled lightly to Liam. Who had jumped from isaac’s sudden comment. But Scott nodded in agreement to what Isaac said.   
“that is the best option for now Liam. We will hold onto it until you find all that you want to try on.” Scott reassured Liam to keep him calm. And a urgent nod from Liam was enough to make Scott less worried even if just slightly. But Liam grabbed quite a few shirts and a few pair of skinny jeans. All fitting after going to the fitting room with Isaac and Scott checking to make sure everything fit. They bought blue red and green shirts all with different patterns and the jeans. As they moved from Zumies to PacSun buying more jeans and more shirts to Express then lastly at target buying some simple shirts and other cheap clothing pieces that Liam would need. Even buying him proper attire for if they went out or anything then he looked appropriate. But what got Liam interested the most what the large sports store at the edge of the mall. Filled with sports equipment and sports clothes Liam was amused at all of the items in the shop. 

“Liam, lets look at some workout clothes for you” Scott ushered Liam into the shop. Soon grabbing sweatpants, sweatshirts, shirts, tanks, shorts and a few other items. They were looking through the different sports equipment when Liam found them. The sticks with the nets on the end, just like the ones his masters had in the closet at home. Liam was confused looking at the really large net stick and noticed these weren’t scuffed up like Scott and Isaac’s were. He was touching the cold metal and the nets on the top when Scott came up next to Liam.

“Do you want to learn?” he asked knowing that Liam may have stumbled upon there old equipment by now seeing it was in Liam’s closet all these years. 

“What is it called?” he asked looking at the now somewhat familiar object. 

“This is a lacrosse stick. You use them to play lacrosse, the smaller nets with short sticks are for the offence and defense has the small nets with slightly longer sticks. While the goalie gets the long stick with the large net.” Scott points to each different stick. Where Liam was trying to remember everything wanting to figure out this sport that his masters used to play. 

“We can teach you.” Scott smiled big as he grabbed a stick similar to his and Isaac’s at home also buying a package of lacrosse balls to practice with again. Paying for everything they grabbed a small lunch for on the way home. Scott drove home but from the back seat Liam was worried about Isaac. He didn’t get anything for lunch and he looked frightened at the mall all day. 

///////////Isaac’s POV//////////  
Isaac didn’t know what to think. Scott just told him he was going to be punished tonight after going out shopping. Where it didn’t take a scientist to notice how pissed Scott looked as he went out into the closet to go get changed. I had sat there looking at him as he refused to look at me. I didn’t want to know what the punishment would be to me tonight but I know I deserved it after frightening Liam the way I did. This morning. When I saw how terrified he looked on the floor in the kitchen. I had to get out of there and just went to the car, and didn’t talk much throughout the shopping trip. I didn’t deserve the food for lunch, so I didn’t eat anything. Even when Scott gave me bad looks for refusing to eat, but as part of my own punishment I decided not to eat anything still. But when we got back home and unpacked everything of Liam’s washing his clothes and his bed stuff we got his room fixed up and his clothes into the closet moving our things into the large space closet in the living room where we have kept a good chunk of our other things. but when it got to dinner, I exscused myself and went straight to the bedroom. Prying my clothes off while slamming them into the hamper to take a shower an put on new briefs and a plain white shirt. I walked out to the bedroom again where Scott was immediately as I kneeled on the ground. I saw that Liam was behind the door not really looking but just slightly. When Scott grabbed my hand I got up and he started to walk me to a different part of the house. I saw the hallway and the side of the hall we were on when at the end of the wall I stopped walking but Scott kept on pulling me forward. I didn’t want to go in there, because I now know what the punishment was going to be.

//////////Scott’s POV//////

We had a peaceful morning but when Isaac snapped towards Liam. It wasn’t acceptable, because Liam could have gotten hurt which to me is something I wouldn’t be able to live with. I knew what my punishment for Isaac would be tonight after we got home from the shopping trip, we needed some distraction and the shopping would do the trick hopefully. But I tried to keep it a light and fun day for Liam. Although I disliked that from the encounter this morning Liam was panicking like stiles on the floor of the front part of the living room and kitchen. I helped him calm down like I did stiles. But I noticed how on edge Isaac was even when he excused himself to go outside to the car. Or how he was completely distant as we shopped. I was ecstatic that Liam wanted to learn lacrosse but could tell that Isaac didn’t want anything to do with the conversation of the sport. Even refusing to eat, which is also unacceptable in my household. As a rule that we must always be fed and eat at least twice a day at a minimum. But when Isaac refused to eat dinner and took a shower trying to avoid us both. That was the last straw; Liam and I finished dinner as I went to go to the bedroom to give Isaac his punishment. Liam followed me but stayed behind our door to our bedroom, when Isaac walked out of the bathroom as I had just entered the bedroom he had just finished getting ready for bed. He kneeled on the floor right in front of me, obviously knowing that Liam was behind the door. But I grabbed Isaac’s hand and pulled him towards the room at the end of the hall. When Isaac realized where we were going he resisted but I had to do this. Or else he would never learn that he couldn’t be that way in front of a new wolf especially our slave. 

“You know why I’m doing this Isaac.” I looked to him with red eyes. His own yellow eyes shined accordance to the alpha in me. I opened the door to the cold room that had a bed in the corner and a small bed table with a lamp and a few other things in it. Seeing it was the guest bedroom, I knew that Isaac had to be away from me tonight. Even if it meant making my love scared all night. 

“I’m sorry I have to do this Isaac. But if your ever going to learn control around Liam, or anyone else. Then you have to have a punishment for what you didn’t obey.” I looked to him as his hands started shaking violently and he couldn’t contain himself anymore as he fell to his knees holding my legs. 

“P-please alpha… please don’t do this! I promise I wont hurt Liam! I wont act out of line ever again!” he cried through his tears as he grabbed at my pant legs gripping tightly.

“I cant let you off the hook Isaac… you must learn your lesson.” I said in a commanding tone. As Isaac looked up at my where tears were starting to fall. 

“Alpha! Ill take any other punishment. Please!” he begged his inner wolf howling and whining as I started to try and take a step backwards. 

“Isaac-“ 

“S-Scott… please…” Isaac looked up at me. his blue eyes now soulless knowing what was happening. 

“I’m sorry…” I kneel down as I kiss his forehead and I hold his cheek with my hand. He grips my hand not wanting to let go showing the silver wristlet that Isaac never took off. But I soon grabbed the wristlet and slipped it off Isaac’s wrist and held it in my hand. He looked with wide eyes when I whispered. “I love you” I walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind grabbed Liam’s hand and me as I walked to the bedroom.

////////// Isaac’s POV//////////

Scott let me into the spare bedroom. I knew now what my punishment was. as much as I didn’t want this punishment. I knew this was going to happen all day, I resisted and even kneeled begging Scott to not make me stay here. It was a large room, but I hated being away from my mate. Even if it was that he was just on the other part of the house. I begged for the alpha, as much as I could but couldn’t do it for too long before I had to say Scott. I didn’t want this as a punishment, but he kneeled down to me kissing my forehead, soon touching my cheek and I held on for dear life but I felt the wristlet taken off. I watched as he escaped from my grasp as he left the room. I cried and whined like a mutt. I couldn’t help it, this isn’t what I wanted to have happen. I knew the rules were I wasn’t allowed to leave the room except to go to the bathroom and had to wait until morning for Scott to come retrieve me. I looked at the door, unable to think about what happened. Yet I curled into a ball laying down on the floor unable to move, the idea of moving hurt too much. But the world suddenly turned cold, I couldn’t think straight as my mind began breaking me once again. Like the trip where I remember my bather telling me I broke something and I was whispering to myself that I couldn’t fix it. I was scared for my life knowing this was happening to me, my wristlet taken away from me. I didn’t want to lose Scott. I didn’t want him to throw me away… I knew that happened to betas that were in relationships with their alphas. I didn’t want to be put back into a place where my father kept me for all those years. I gripped my arms tightly and could only hope that Scott would be the one opening the door in the morning. 

////////// Scott POV//////////

I took Liam to the bedroom grabbing a pair of his pajamas from the laundry that we bought him. As I went to turn the bath on in the bathroom I came back out and looked to Liam. 

“Would you like to join me in a bath Liam?” I asked when he nodded still looking confused as to what happened just now. but the water was filled as I grabbed the soap and washcloths as I guided Liam into the bathroom. After the surprise haircut I got Liam into that morning as the first thing we did today he needed his hair washed for sure. He changed, as did I as we both went into the bath water together. I sat behind Liam as he instantly relaxed into my body as the warm water hit his body. I rubbed his body gently relaxing him even more. I kissed his neck gently and laced my hand with his. Liam laid his head on my chest soon after finding a comfortable position. I grabbed the soap and started washing his body, he was completely relaxed as I washed his back and he washed his front. I cleaned myself as he even washed my chest obviously liking my chest quite a bit. Eventually we finished the bath and I went into the bedroom and Liam followed suit shortly I climbed into bed and saw that Liam stood by the bathroom door. 

“Why is Isaac in that other room?” he asked cautiously. As I knew he would be asking about it sooner or later. 

“He didn’t obey our number one rule, which is self control of our wolfs.” I said calmly. 

“He needed to learn a lesson. Plus he could have hurt you! Or worse himself!” I said angry but scared knowing that it did frighten Liam a lot earlier. 

“Can I please talk with him… I want him to know its all okay.” Liam said bravely. I was surprised he wanted to talk to him after being so scared of him all day. 

“Yes you can. But don’t open the door.” I said and watched as Liam walked to where Isaac was staying. 

////////////////Liam’s POV////////////////

I walked to the hall where Isaac was being kept for the night. I soon just could feel the emotions of stress and anxiety were just radiating through the door. 

“Isaac?” I ask through the door. I didn’t hear anything. But I tried again. “Isaac?”

“Y-yes Liam?” he asked. I could hear how broken he sounded. It had only been an hour, ‘how is this even possible.’ I thought.

“I just wanted you to know… I’m not afraid… and that it’s not your fault about this morning. We all have times where we cannot control what’s inside.” I said sitting cross-legged at the door. I didn’t hear him saying anything. But after some silence I heard a small. 

“Okay.” Which I guess was alright for him to say. I didn’t know what to do as far as giving him comfort… yet I knew of what to say. 

“Good night Isaac.” I say through the door “please try and sleep well” I said again as I quietly got up and walked back to Scott’s bedroom. I look at how he was waiting for me to come back and pointed at the bed and I cautiously got on it. 

“Can you sleep with me tonight Liam?” he asked me as I had finally sat on the comforter. 

“Of course… I mean… isn’t that what I’m for? Kind of?” I ask not even thinking about it until now. What was I for to them? They never told me what I was for them. I’m lost in the dark not knowing what my sole purpose is living in his house. And he does nod to my question. 

“Your more than just for sleeping with us Liam… you’re apart of our family.” Scott tried to smile but was absolutely heartbroken. I could see it in his face. He needed Isaac, and hated as much as Isaac did that they were apart. But I got into the covers and instantly Scott held onto me and didn’t let go. He held my left hand as he kissed my shoulder and was treating me as he did Isaac every night. 

I only hoped that Isaac would be alright by morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comment on what you think of the story so far, or to guess where the story may lead or should lead in the end. i am up for any suggestions to see where this story will go.


	8. Chapter 8 - Darkness Before The Dawn

Scott POV

When I woke up this morning, slowly my eyes clearing as the world around me looked crystal clear. My arms were still around Liam, seeing I didn’t let go from him last night, as there were red marks where my hands held his body tightly. He was still sleeping with his chest slowly rising and falling and a soft warm breath rolling off onto my chest. I loosened my grip from Liam slowly getting out of bed trying to not wake Liam up and I quietly opened the door to the bedroom that led to the hallway. I needed to go get Isaac; I only hoped that everything was going to be all right.

I smelled it… the thick aroma of urine and other bodily fluids was clear as day in the air… I had to get to him…

I walked briskly to the door quickly opening it and saw the horror of what was in front of me. Isaac was covered in urine, a large pool around his body. He was shivering and his clothes soaked and smelling vile. He was looking at the door mumbling softly as he saw me come into the room.

“M- Sorry…. I’m sorry Scott…” he kept on repeating softly and barely audible if I didn’t have my hearing. I did this to him and he is now in this position, I bend down so I can get him to possibly look at me. 

“Isaac “ I try to soothe him with my voice as usual but I only see the frightened boy that was at my doorstep soaking wet when Derek kicked him out of the loft those years ago. “Isaac…Isaac…” I tried to shake him to get him to look at me, but his blue eyes were soul less and I wasn’t reaching him. I quickly grabbed him and lifted him as I ran to the bathroom to get him cleaned up, I knew I heard someone because as I got to the bedroom Liam was sitting on the bed watching as I rush into the bathroom. He followed me to where I was going watching me undress Isaac. 

“S-Scott, what can I do to help?” he asked obviously concerned about Isaac looking like this. He grabbed towels even before I asked him; he was quickly grabbing the soap and other items we used as he came back with it all; setting it in the basket by the floor next to the tub. “I can wash him… or I can clean the bedroom, I can do which ever you give me.” He said kneeling on the tile floor with both hands on his lap. 

“No… you bathe him… its my fault for all of this… ill clean the bedroom, just make sure he is ok and watch him as you wash him ok? Don’t let him out of your sight.” I look to him as he nodded smiling trying to lighten the mood of course. I quickly get up and find the cleaning supplies for the mess.

Liam POV

I quickly roll up my Pajama pants to not get them wet and watch a silent Isaac stare at the floor. I found out the mechanism to the bathtub and how it worked, I quickly started the water constantly checking the temperature, and trying to find the right soap so I could wash Isaac properly. He hadn’t moved an inch the entire time I set up the bath. Scooting myself closer to him once I turned the water off I calmly asked Isaac.

“Can you stand Isaac? I just need some help to get you in the bathtub, then you can relax all you want okay?” I smile lightly trying to hopefully get him to feel more relax. Soon he shakily stood and lowered himself into the steaming water, I guided him in and was soon at work at cleaning him up. I soon realized I forgot the sponges in the linen closet on the other side of the bathroom. “I for got the sponges, I’ll be right back.” I said quickly getting up but a sudden deathly grip was on my hand; I trued to see Isaac shaking and crying. “S-sir… what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” I ask scared thinking I messed something like this up. But he was shaking his head as I watched the tears roll down his face. I kneel back down and lean closer to him.

“Isaac?” I ask. He looks at me with sorrow filled eyes as he pierced me with all the sadness he is feeling. I saw how broken he looked. He was not the beta I was introduced with at the market a few weeks ago. But he opened his mouth and barely audible I heard.

“Don’t… leave… me… Please…” his voice shook the entire time he spoke. I really understood, such fear as this. It was so familiar. And for my master to have this fear that I have experienced. Its something I would never wish on another person ever. I took my clothes off and soon got in the bath as well. I know he needed this comfort. I was quietly washing him gently and his body was feeling relaxed the moment I was next to him. I was washing his hair, and he was leaning into my touch. I didn’t know exactly what to do but before I knew it I was talking. 

“I won’t leave you sir… you’re to kind of a person to be left alone… I will always be here.” He turned around and looked at me his eyes for the first time today looked like they were set on doing something. He gently leaned in and kissed my forehand, it was soft and warm, and he grabbed my body holding onto me not letting go. I didn’t push him away, nor did I want him to let go. He needed the comfort; just like the comfort he’s given me many times before. I stroked his wet hair gently and my other hand rubbed gently circles in his shoulder. “It’s ok… I’m not leaving…” I say quietly into his ear. He nodded gently and I felt a strong calm heartbeat but the sudden coldness when Scott came back into the bathroom Isaac’s heartbeat sped up significantly. Scott was scared, I saw the worry on his face and Isaac just curled into me when Scott stepped closer to the tub. 

“Isaac-“ Scott spoke brokenly. He tried taking a step closer again and Isaac just pushed as far away as he possibly could from his mate. Scott just stopped trying to get closer and walked to the door to the bedroom.   
“Can you please finish cleaning him up Liam?” he asked me as I nodded sharply and as soon as I did he walked out of the room. I looked down to the trembling Isaac who looked like a broken and abused omega from the same place I was from. 

“Isaac, why are you afraid of Scott? He’s your mate and both of you are my masters. Please tell me what’s wrong sir.” I say to him in a demanding of an order from Isaac. 

“…He doesn’t love me… he had to punish me… and he kept me away from him… I need to be by someone… and that person for me is Scott… and I broke the bond-“ Isaac just looked broken to Liam, he hated seeing his kind hearted master so upset. He quickly finished washing Isaac seeing they had been in the bath for quite some time, like over an hour. Soon grabbing the towels I dried us both off and quickly grabbed our fresh clothes and I carefully helped Isaac get changed, as I changed myself after Isaac. Helping him up once I was changed I guided him to the bed that was made, I helped him sit on the top of his side of the bed and he instantly smelled the scent of Scott from his pillow and his side of the bed. Isaac could smell the natural earth smell with a hint of morning dew in his scent. I soon saw that Scott opened the door to the bedroom and saw that Scott was looking at the two of us in the room. He closed the door quietly and shuffled to the bed and dared to sit on the bed opposite of Isaac.

Scott POV

I sat across from Isaac, I could sense his fear and desperation from just me being here, I saw the strong man before me as a broken one that cant even look someone in the eye. He shattered when I sat on the bed and reached my hand out to take his. He didn’t take his hand away but was not thrilled about me grabbing his hand either. 

“Isaac” I said softly trying to get his eyes to look at me. He refused and kept his head down as I stroked his hand with my fingers. “Isaac please… “ My voice cracked. I couldn’t do it anymore; I leaned in and held him gently to my chest.   
“I never meant for this to happen… I’m so sorry…” I cried into my beta’s arms and he wouldn’t even hold onto me… I had broken him. The one thing I promised Derek I would never do. I could only held him close and soon slip on his silver circlet bracelet on his hand. He held onto my shirt tightly when the circlet was placed back, he looked up top me after he lifted the hand to look at the bracelet. 

“Y-your not… going to let me go?” Isaac asked confused as he looked to me with tears in his eyes. 

“Isaac… I would never let you go… you’re my beta… and I love you” I kiss him chaste on the lips and I felt his hot tears on my face but I was hoping that maybe things would get back to normal. I saw this look on his face and I saw his eyes, and how the pure blue was returning to his own. Even with this situation, he was still as gorgeous as the day I met him back when Derek made his pack. He just held onto me a little more tightly and I heard and felt his nose inhale my scent. I wrapped him in the throw blanket that was on the bed, trying to keep him warm and give him the attention he needed. I nearly forgot about Liam but he just smiled once looking up at me once he felt as I did that the fear Isaac was emitting wasn’t nearly as strong as it was earlier. I held out my hand to Liam who cautiously got up and slowly walked over to the bed, I smiled to him and gently grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me. His face inches away from mine. 

“Thank you Liam… you are truly a good person… and a good slave to us both… you did a good job of protecting him for me.” I smiled and I kissed Liam on the lips. His cheeks were flushed and he looked at the floor and wasn’t able to look at me at all. I just knew he was being nervous and shy now that I gave him a praise, seeing that he never really seemed like he ever got praise from others before. 

Isaac’s pov

I didn’t know what was going on today, I heard the door open with Scott worried to death; I had gotten sick and didn’t leave the bedroom last night. I knew the rules, I was technically allowed to leave the room to take care of business but I couldn’t disobey the alpha. I didn’t want to leave the room; after all I had made Liam terrified of me. The one thing I never wanted to have happen, but he was somehow not as afraid last night when he told me that I wasn’t to be blamed. But I knew it was all wrong; even with Scott carrying me to the bathtub and Liam washing me. I didn’t want to be alone either… I asked too much of Liam to ask him to stay with me in the room. But I was afraid of being given up… my dad was like that to me… and I couldn’t live with that. I didn’t want to be left alone anymore, and it was selfish of me to act like this all day. But… Scott came back… he gave me back the circlet bracelet. He didn’t let me go, he was crying, telling me this whole time how sorry he was for doing it. Yet it was all a justified action that needed to happen, no matter how much it hurt. I knew, it was all for the right reasons. Its also a stupid thing I believe such things… I was just a gullible child back then… and I believed the same thing I do now. Just something I will never be able to tell Scott, I never was able to tell Derek, and he was my alpha first. I just clung to the alpha who was kissing Liam because he was truly grateful, as I was to Liam as well. I watched as Scott let go of Liam as he kissed him. I take a hand of mine and I reach up and take a cheek of his, leaning up and I kiss him gently on the lips. I barely speak seeing I had lost some of my voice since last night. 

“Thank you… my omega…” I smile lightly and I hold his cheek unable to let go of him because I was too much in debt for him taking care of a broken beta. But he smiled even saying back. 

“You’re my masters… I would die to protect and give you both my service.” He took my hand with his hand and his other hand wiped away the tears I didn’t know I had falling down my cheeks. I held the two people closest to me now and I knew that everything was right, Liam was the right one we could have chosen. I knew it that day, and today was a set knowing that I was right. Scott lay down on the bed and he took us both down with him, we sat there cuddling on the bed and I could just feel my eyes drooping. It was inevitable I was tired after not sleeping last night, but he whispered softly into my ear. 

“Sleep Isaac, I promise I will be here when you wake up.” He smiled as he kissed me on the lips softly. I look to Liam on the other side and he smiled softly and nodded. 

“I wouldn’t leave you either sir, ill be here.” He looked to Scott who smiled and he held us both together I couldn’t hold it off. I slipped into darkness and let dreams take over.


	9. Chapter 9 - Full Moon In Three Days

Isaac was finally feeling better after a few days of recovering since the incident of the punishment; and insisted on going to work with Derek, seeing they both worked at the same place. The duo worked in a physical wellness center for wolves, helping wolves get back on their feet if they were in any form of accident. The two worked well in the business, seeing that Derek was a chiropractor as Isaac was a physical therapist. The two opened shop two years ago and were proud owners of the place and what they stood for. Derek came by and picked up Isaac this morning and saw he looked tired but knew that Isaac didn’t want to miss work after missing about a week worth of helping patients, even if he was in fact a boss of said work place. 

Scott worked with Lydia, in the fashion business. After months of protesting that Scott needed to not work for Deaton as much, he was convinced to work with Lydia in her clothing line. As a business partner, seeing that Lydia even knew that Scott would do best as someone that could run the finances and help with shipping of all the clothes and things that Lydia would need help on they were both willing to form a partnership in the deal. 

Lydia was designing clothes for alphas omegas and betas, seeing that they needed to open for all types of wolves, they even catered to slaves and made custom items such as collars and wristlets. It’s the place that Isaac went to behind Scott’s back to purchase Liam’s collar from Lydia a custom design. It was a good setup for both the wolves, but now returning to work, they were going to have to find a way for Liam to be all right during the day while they were away. 

Isaac left this morning first seeing that he and Derek had customers to help early in the morning. While Scott was left with Liam for a short time this morning before he had to leave to go to work, Liam was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of milk and a bowl of oatmeal that Liam made using the new discovery of instant oatmeal you just boil water in an electric kettle and its ready. Scott requested Liam join him for breakfast this morning and was genuinely happy he saw his slave was enjoying he warm breakfast. 

“Ok Liam, Isaac and I are going to work today, we both have different day schedules and according to them we will come home at different times but we will tell you when we come home, we’ll will leave messages on the phone machine or you can answer the phone, unless your busy doing something. We will probably get you a cell phone, for incase you are with our friends or if we ever send you out to do errands for us someday.” He looked to the shocked slace who didn’t know what to think about the fact that he was going to be left alone in the house for the first time ever since they bought him.” We decided on a list last night on what we wanted your chores and duties to be while we aren’t home, just so you have some guidance and balance for while we aren’t here. We just want you to clean up the kitchen or any room you use. You can use the bathroom, make and eat anything we have in the kitchen and fridge and pantry. We want you to be able to have full range of use of the place, just follow this list by the time one of us comes home, which will be around 4 -5 tonight, alright?” Scott laid the paper out to Liam who somehow seemed like he understood seeing that he nodded right away about what Scott said. 

‘Lists, I can do lists. The one thing I was able to do properly at the old orphan place.’ Liam thought as he was trying to figure out what he was going to do first. Scott took his dishes to the kitchen and checked his buzzing phone seeing a text from Lydia. Quickly grabbed his jacked seeing that Lydia was already if front of their place. Scott grabbed his keys and walked over to Liam and gently grabbed a cheek and leaned in placing a soft kiss to his slaves face. He looked into the soft eyes of his now blushing slave. 

“Have a good day Liam, we will be home before you know it.” He smiled and walked away his scent lingering and his warmth leaving Liam’s face. He wanted to stay, but work was work, something that Scott knew he couldn’t avoid forever. Scott slid his shoes on and left the house closing the door behind him as he walked to his bike, as soon as it roared to life and he put his helmet on he rode off to work. Soon Liam was all alone, quietly finished eating his oatmeal and drank his milk. Quickly walked to the sink and washed the dishes then walked to his room, looking through the closet of brand new clothes. He wasn’t sure of what to wear so he just grabbed a pair of the skinny jeans and a graphic tee. Soon deciding on cleaning the house as his first chore, Liam found the cleaning supplies stashed in the supply closet that obviously hasn’t been touched in forever seeing the layer of dust all over the cleaning supplies. But determined to get the chores done before his masters got home tonight, he started to clean the floors and picking up the stray pieces of clothes and other items the two wolves had left behind. Liam found the two wolves weren’t clean freaks almost immediately after living with them, but was more than happy to clean the home for his masters, seeing they must work really hard everyday. 

At Scott’s work

Scott finally reached the store and saw Lydia was unpacking their shipment of clothes that arrived today. 

“Look who decided to come to work after being on vacation for 11 days.” She smiled. 

“You know the reason why Lydia. “ he joked.

“Yes I know, how is Liam by the way.” She started to look at the mannequins to decide what clothes to display.

“He’s alright, I think what happened with Isaac… really scared him.”

“Why wouldn’t it? Although, as I recall… it scared you as well…”

“Of course it scared me.”

“How did it scare you though Scott, the fact that your slave was scared of Isaac? Or the fact that Isaac was like that in the morning when you went to get him out of that room?” 

“Both… I never should have done that… but what else was I supposed to do? I mean… me and Isaac are learning how to care for Liam, and on top of that the rules we have always had set up as to keep others safe when we are dangerous to be around. There isn’t an instruction manual for dummies on werewolves Lydia.”

“I know that Scott, and so far I think you two have for the most part actually done quite well in raising and teaching Liam.” She didn’t even want to take the conversation into the direction it was leading to. But being he could sense a lie or someone not telling the full truth, Lydia knew he was too smart for her avoidance on certain subjects. 

“What else… there’s something you’re not telling me Lydia.” He looked at her annoyed. 

“Listen Scott, I know you both may think its too soon to look at another slave after just buying Liam, BUT if Liam is too dangerous… you know Allison wont take a chance on him, he could be killed. And I know you and Isaac don’t want that to happen. And I know you two just got over the hurdle of one of you possibly hurting Liam, but now you two have the problem of the next full moon and a hunter that is more than willing to do something if he steps out of line.” A low growl came from Scotts throat.

“I know Lydia I know! What do you think Isaac and I want? We don’t want to see him die at the hand of Allison. I only wish we can keep him safe from the dangers of the world.” Scott looked back at Lydia who could see the care and concern his eyes shown. 

“I know that as much as the next in the pack Scott, just… you know that its dangerous raising slaves nowadays… the world doesn’t approve of them and hunters have learned to despise them. The fact Allison is in charge to make sure they are in control makes it that much harder.” Lydia started grabbing blouses and was looking at the designs she was working on trying to see if they were looking good at all since they had brought in these new items into the shop. 

“I know Lydia. Lets just look at those designs for now and get back to work; after all I did have about 5 days off anyways. I’m a little behind.” He said sheepishly as he was starting to get into the groove of working again at the shop. 

“Sorry, your right. Lets just get this done for now, besides we have more shipments and designs to look over later anyways because I’ve been quite busy since you have been gone.” Lydia smirked and walked over to the boxes of shirts and holding out one of them showing Scott what she had been working on since he had been busy caring for Liam. 

At Isaac’s work

“Okay now, how are you feeling today? Does your arm still hurt?” Isaac looked at the wolf patient on the bed that was laying down looking uptight and was constantly looking from Isaac to its master that was looking at its own master that was sitting in the corner. Its body was tense laying there and in obvious discomfort, Isaac didn’t need to be a wolf to know that this wolf was scared. But the master looked at their wolf on the table, soon standing up and gently laid their hand on the wolf’s shoulder and whispered softly. 

“You can tell him if it hurts, I don’t want to see you in pain. You need to get healthy and better, which is why we’re here,” he said calmly to the wolf that was relaxing quite a bit. The wolf soon nodded at Isaac. 

“It does hurt… but I’m feeling okay today.” he said softly. Isaac had been working with so many injured wolves that had come from abused masters, this one like many were sent through stiles organization, where he took in wolves that were taken away from abusive alphas and betas that previously owned them to rehabilitate and heal them. Stiles did a very large amount of research on every wolf that was adopted into a new master’s care as to make sure that the new wolves would be in the best care possible during recovery.

“Well that’s good, lets just take a good look at your arm. Then we will go from there alright?” Isaac smiled brightly to the young wolf that smiled back at him only in a way to keep him calmer and hopefully at ease while helping him recover. 

Soon Derek walked into the room that Isaac was working in, he was pleasantly surprised at how nice paced Isaac was working on his patient. After learning about the incident at the alpha’s home not long ago, Derek was pleased to see his old beta was healthy and starting to get back into his life again. Derek left the room to let Isaac finish his patient and went to the front of the establishment was where he saw Boyd was in the office taking down notes and looking at some of the paperwork he was assigned to work on. 

“How is the paperwork looking this month?” Boyd didn’t look up from the papers. 

“We have had 18 new Patients come into care, and we have successfully rehabilitated 12 patients to full health who don’t need to come here anymore. Although, we need to check with stiles to see what is going on with these other wolves he wants us to check on. He brought more to his facility and apparently they need a physical examination.”

“He does realize we are a physical therapy place right? He should really call Deaton about these wolves, seeing we aren’t exactly meant to be like a doctors.” 

“I think he mentioned last night that Deaton was going to examine them. He just wanted them to have a physical done from us based on if the wolves have any health problems concerning their bodies. “

“Of course… alright, can you call him shortly to tell him we will set up a day to do the physicals, also ask him how many we have to look at.” Derek soon walked out the door hearing a sound of approval from Boyd, when he heard Isaac was done with his patient and was setting up their next appointment. Eventually when the wolf and its master had left through the door Isaac went back to his therapy room to clean up as Derek followed. 

“The full moon is in three days.” Isaac just rolled his eyes as he started to sanitize the bed and chair the wolf was using. 

“I realize that”

“It’s going to be dangerous, you mentioned the day you two bought him he was one of the wolves bound in chains. You know that those are most dangerous.” 

“I know Derek, you’re not the first to warn me about that.” 

“And Allison wont hesitate to give him another chance if he does snap and lose control on the night of the moon.” Isaac suddenly stopped what he was cleaning and turned around to face Derek.

“You don’t think I know that? I’m fucking terrified that Allison could kill him because of something he can’t control yet. I don’t want to see him suffer the same fate that Scott did.” 

“Isa-“

“She was going to kill him that night, because he couldn’t stop himself, or control himself yet. He was stopped by the lucky chance that Stiles was able to calm him down. But she hates us all, the only reason she is even around us all is because Lydia is still good friends with her. I just…” Isaac stopped and soon threw the cleaning towel he was using into the trash and quickly walked over to the counter to grab another one. “I don’t want Liam to die… he has so much to live for, to do. He shouldn’t have to have that threat over his head… especially by a hunter.” He said with venom in his voice. 

“I know Isaac, but the only way for that to not happen is to play it as safe as you can this first moon. And I am completely serious towards the offer of him being at our home.”

“Thank you Derek. I’m going to talk with Scott about it. But… I know it’s the only option right now.” Isaac continued to clean his room at the job and still talked with Derek, although on lighter subjects seeing the two were going to have more patients coming in, in a short while. 

At Home

Liam finished cleaning the floors and the entire kitchen and living room, even the bathrooms. He was just finishing their room cleaning the sheets and their clothes and other items scattered around. When he took his late lunch break to look at the list of other things to do today. He noticed on the list of things to do there were small notes written by both of the masters. 

#4 – Liam, try a new food today while we’re gone. We wont be able to try every new food with you so by all means try something different for lunch or for a snack!   
– Scott

#5 – Liam, do something you enjoy. Or try something new! I want to see you smile, plus I want to hear about it tonight when I get home. – Isaac. 

We love you Liam 

Scott & Isaac 

Liam was surprised the two had chores that were about him having fun. Although he didn’t mind it, it was definitely going to be interesting doing chores if they involved something similar to the two odd chores given today. But Liam set the list down and finished lunch to go finish cleaning the master’s bedroom. And getting done at 3PM with the whole house Liam wasn’t quite sure on what exactly he wanted do as far as the chores his masters specifically wanted him to do. so he walked around the house, and set his eyes on the dvd’s in the living room and thought, maybe watching movies would be something he might like. As he looked through the titles he found this move “The Avengers and saw the odd people on the cover and thought it looked really cool. And popped it into the DVD player and soon walked to the kitchen, he realized that he needed to try something different and thought maybe trying a snack wouldn’t be that bad. He searched through the fridge, seeing he knew of a few items in the fridge, he kept it safe and took out the washed celery, something he was familiar eating while at the Orphanage. 

“Wait… I need to try something different…” he looked at the door to the pantry. Walked over and saw the large contents of condiments and anything you could think of was in there. He saw this large container of a light brown color of some kind of food. At least that’s what Liam assumed it was. He opened the jar and sniffed it, realizing it was food, but it also smelled really good. He brought it out with him to the kitchen, soon taking a celery stick and taking a bite he found a spoon and took a small amount of the jar’s contents and ate it after the celery. 

“Whatever you are brown stuff, you taste good.” Liam soon thought of an idea after liking the two separately. Liam took another spoon and dipped it into the jar, soon taking a few piece of celery he put the brown stuff into the grove of the celery and ate it. Absolutely loving the taste he grabbed more and took a small bowl ful of the brown with him with the celery to watch the movie. After putting the jar away back into the pantry. he sat down and watched the Avengers while he hardly noticed Scott came home before Liam noticed his scent return. Quickly pausing the movie Liam got up from the couch and greeted Scott. 

“Welcome home Scott.” Liam smiled lightly. 

“Hi Liam, the house looks really good. Thank you.” He smiled wide to his slave gently kissing him on the lips. Soon realizing he interrupted what Liam was doing seeing the food in the living room. “What are you watching?”

“the avengers” Liam’s face lit up. 

“Can I join you? Isaac will be home in a half an hour. We can wait to make dinner till he comes home. Plus, the Avengers is an awesome movie” Scott smiled brightly as he saw the joy from his slave; he seemed happy and very much in a good mood. Which put Scott at some ease after what was talked about earlier today. 

“Of course sir.” Liam took Scott’s hand and the two walked to the couch and cuddled watching the movie till Isaac came home. Stumbling through the door tired, Liam greeted him with a warm smile. 

“Welcome home Isaac”

“Why thank you Liam.” He smiled back gently kissing his forehead.” Scott soon came from behind as Liam was distracting Isaac and gently held his mate close to him. “Mmm, hi Scott.” 

“Hi” 

“What would you like for dinner?” 

“We can do something easy, pasta actually sounds really good right now.” Isaac soon walked to the kitchen followed by Scott as the two started cooking dinner. Liam watched in hopes of making his masters food someday if he watched them cook the meals they had been making. But after a few nights of watching them cook, Liam realized he really should have paid more attention to the wolves that were always desperately trying to teach him how to cook. But he was in chains so often, he really could only clean a house and run really fast if required to, heck he didn’t even know the names of mostly any of the foods anyone was talking about. Sure he knew what it tasted and would look like if he saw it, but ask him what it was called and he would be absolutely clueless. Scott soon was finishing making the salads and was preparing them to be arranged on the plates when he looked at Liam. 

“Liam can you please grab the noodles? They’re in the pantry, I think they are ready to be put into the boiling water.” Liam got out of his trance and started walking to the pantry. 

“Yes Scott.” He said. ‘It’s still awkward calling him that…” but nevertheless Liam soon after looking on the shelves for a few minutes, found the noodles and brought them over to Scott. 

“Thank you.” Scott smiled and kissed Liam on the lips while managing to pour the pasta into the pot without spilling anything. Obviously after many times practicing on Isaac, Scott was pretty good at multitasking. Liam was just really flustered that his masters were willing to kiss him after coming home from work. He never had anyone to say welcome home to back at the Orphanage; everyone just kept to themselves and were nice to you if you were nice to them. The slave for some reason felt very safe with Scott holding him, it was the safest he had ever felt in a long time. Liam didn’t even realize that after a few minutes of being lost in Scott holding him, the plates were on the table and the food was ready. Quickly letting go so they could start eating. 

“This looks so, tasty.” Scott smiled at the two wolves sitting next to him at the table. Liam was looking down at the red sauce and the noodles realizing it was spaghetti, one of the few foods he remembered the name of while living with the other wolves. 

“Yes, thank you so much “ Liam stopped himself from saying the M word seeing the two didn’t want him to ever say it. But he just started eating as a hope of maybe getting himself to control what he says to the two Wolves sitting next to him. 

“So what did you do today Liam?” Isaac asked after finishing his bit of food on his plate. 

“I cleaned the entire house, and I did the other chores you two wrote down as well.” Liam took another bite of food. 

“Oh? What did you do for my chore?” Isaac asked again to Liam.

“I Watched this movie called “the Avengers” it was really good, although kind of confusing seeing that I don’t think all of those characters are normally together in a single movie.” 

“Your right about that, the Avengers is just the large movie that brings the characters together. All of those characters have their own separate movies, and they are amazing for being the newest versions.” 

“There are more movies?” Liam asked surprised.

“Oh yeah, each superhero has at least two movies out by now, except hulk, and a few others, but I’ve heard rumors of there being movies that might be made for them.” Isaac quickly crossed his fingers. “But knowing my luck it will never happen.” 

“There are also DC characters and many other superhero’s. Isaac just really enjoys marvel, as do I. but I’m waiting for the avengers to team up with the X-Men” Scott beamed. 

“Like that will happen Scott.”

“It could totally happen.”

“Anyways, before we get sidetracked really bad. What else did you do today Liam?” 

“I um, did Scott’s chore… I tried something new…” he looked at the two exited people before him. 

“oooo, what did you try?” Scott leaned closer.

“I ate some celery, and I found this light brown stuff in a jar in the pantry... I saw you eat it with toast a few days ago… it might have been the stuff on those sandwiches I ate with Erica and Boyd. But I tried it with the celery, and it tasted really good.”

“Celery and peanut butter is the best snack ever. You need to try it with raisins though.” Scott smiled wide and enthusiastic. 

“It’s called Peanut Butter?” Liam was just surprised that’s what the mystery food’s name was although it fit the name seeing it tasted and looked like the name it has. 

“We should teach you foods and what they are called.” Isaac said. He realized now how uneducated Liam was about certain things, like the names of foods. “I have an idea, how about every weekend we cook food together, and we start a small vocab list of foods you need to remember the names too.” 

“I’d like that, I really need to learn more foods.” The slave admitted, he knew he didn’t know nearly as much as any slave out there, but he was thankfully gifted in being a fast learner, and would be able to figure out the food names quickly enough. 

“Then it’s settled, we will teach you every weekend.” Isaac smiled to his young wolf. 

After the three had finished dinner, Liam cleaned the dishes as the two put away the food. And once they finished, the two went to their bedroom for awhile. He soon realized after he finished cleaning, that he was extremely on edge, but also really tired. He looked at the calendar that was on the side of the fridge and saw the full moon was in 3 days. Panicked, Liam put everything away quickly and went straight for his room. Scott and Isaac heard the wolf quickly pass their bedroom and not even say goodnight, or even dare to talk to the two. Liam locked the door and changed into his pajamas, he could take a shower in the morning. But Isaac and Scott could smell the fear and anxiety coming from Liam’s room, the two refused to let him be terrified of whatever may have gotten him so worried and they both walked over to his room. Scott tried to open the door but realized it was locked so he knocked instead. 

“Liam? Are you okay? Can we please come in?” asked Scott worried about what was causing his slave this much stress. But Isaac took Scotts hand gently rubbing circles to try and keep his mate calm and relaxed. 

“I’m fine Scott, just a bit tired.” He knew the two could probably tell he was lying. “I just would like to go to bed early if that’s alright” 

“Of course it’s alright, but know that we are always here. And our door is always open for you, no matter what.” Isaac said still rubbing circles into Scott’s hand. 

“Thank you. Good night Isaac, goodnight Scott.” Liam said through the door although he was kneeling beside his bed with his back against the wall, the only source of light was from the lamp on the desk next to Liam’s bed. 

“Goodnight Liam.” The two said in near unison as they peacefully left him alone and went back to their own bedroom. Behind Liam’s own door the wolf was just shivering and in near tears of the full moon coming. He could feel the edge of his old self come back, the side of his wolf he was never able to control, and the reason he was in chains. But he sat on the floor holding his knees and waiting for the morning, not wanting to know what could happen If he were to fall asleep.

In Scott and Isaac’s Bedroom 

“Do you still have that key to his bedroom?” 

“Of course I do Scott, we can check up on him in a few hours.” Isaac said, he was watching his alpha change in the bedroom, as he was changing his own shirt. 

“Like what you see?” Scott made a seductive pose which got a laugh from Isaac.”

“Oh very much.” Isaac walked over and grabbed Scott’s waist, quickly grabbing him and throwing him onto the bed. Seeing it was 10 PM which Isaac saw from the clock on the nightstand. He grabbed Scott and started to kiss him deeply, Scott complied and felt the soft lips of his mate and was in pure bliss. Scott was kissing Isaac and his hands were trailing down his mate’s chest, while Isaac was caressing Scott his hands were touching his sweet spots sending his body into overdrive. 

“Fuck your good with your hands.” Scott moaned out Isaac slipped Scotts pants off and Scott did the same to Isaac once realizing the boxers he was wearing were tacos, while Isaac saw that Scott’s were pink. “Did you wash your boxers with one of Stiles sweaters?” he smirked getting a light shove from Scott. 

“No! I think these are cool, besides you’re the one who bought them last year for Valentines Day. Because you made the comment I would look cute in pink.” 

“Well, you do look good in pink. I must make really good assumptions then.” He smirked again to Scott. 

“Well I’m not the one wearing taco boxers.” Scott attempted to make a comeback but failed. 

“Hey taco boxers are awesome.” Isaac smiled as he kissed Scott’s chest, his tongue escaping to lick the soft Carmel colored skin trailing down to his torso as he kissed and lightly bit the hip bones as a soft barely heard moan escaped Scott’s lips.

“F-fuck.” Scott was not happy of Isaac’s methods but the two heard a loud thump come from the direction of Liam’s room. The two stopped immediately listening for anything after hearing the noise. But quickly grabbed their pants and grabbed the secret spare key to Liam’s bedroom. Quickly walking down the wall both fiddling with their pants to get them on properly and soon both had their ears on his door listening for anything. They heard a fast beating heartbeat, which was enough of an incentive to open the door. When the lock clicked free the key Isaac was holding in his hands fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and by all means leave a comment on what you think, and what you may want to see happen with the story. Thanks for reading the chapter and the story, you guys Rock!


	10. Chapter 10 - Cant Sleep Alone

Isaac heard the key drop to the floor; he even felt it leave his hand slowly falling from his fingertips. But that didn’t matter at all, within seconds on the floor Isaac was kneeling by Liam, who was on the floor holding his own body close to himself with a shaken body. Isaac could feel the anxiety rolling off his slave, his wolf begging to go free just to comfort its partner. Scott was right next to Isaac but leaning down to check Liam’s body and pulse to make sure something wasn’t immediately wrong. 

“Liam? Liam can you hear me?” Scott asked soon grabbing Liam’s hand. “Liam if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?” Scott was intently looking at the hands and to Liam looking for some kind of life from his slave. 

“Liam?” Isaac grabbed the slave’s shoulder gently rubbing circles to try and see if he would notice the movements. 

“Liam if you can hear me squeeze my hand.” Scott was pleading; that Liam would be able to communicate to him. But Scott suddenly saw Liam’s hand twitched holding his own, soon feeling a light squeezing hand gripping Scott’s hand and he couldn’t help but smile wide. 

“Oh thank god.” Scott said relieved. But still absolutely terrified when Liam’s eyes started darting all around the room, his breaths and heartbeat increased drastically. 

“Liam, are you alright?” Isaac soon lifted his hand from the shoulder to Liam’s face soon cupping a cheek trying to get Liam to focus on something instead of his eyes wandering scared. The slave slowly nodded but he was absolutely scared to death as to what happened because he didn’t remember. He didn’t remember and that scared him the most, being there are many things after all this time of being alive that he never remembered. But to not remember what happened in his home, the place he finally was starting to feel safe terrified him. He wasn’t even realizing that he was crying, as his tears were falling to the wood floor of his bedroom. Isaac saw the tears falling from the slaves’ eyes, and felt the deep sadness his wolf was feeling. As did Scott who couldn’t help but feel responsible for his tears, but his alpha’s instincts kicked in when he knew the first thing the young wolf needed was to be cared for at this moment.

“Liam…” Isaac started to lift him up off the floor by his shoulders, while Scott started to lift him by the torso, the two wolves were holding their crying mate who barely moved at all within their hold of him except when Liam grabbed ahold of Scotts shirt, not letting go, Isaac realized there was something more serious about this than the two probably were originally thinking. But they needed to get Liam in a better surrounding than alone in his room. He was freezing cold from the touch, and he smelled of body odor. 

“He needs to get cleaned up, Isaac, ill carry him this time. Can you help?” Isaac shifted Liam into Scott’s arms completely. He felt the body tremble a little when Isaac let go, but Scott stood up and carried Liam Bridal style into the bedroom walking into the bathroom when Isaac followed in front getting a bath ready. 

“Liam, please look at me.” Scott said calmly. The slave did so immediately but slowly.

“We’re going to take a bath ok? You Isaac and I. We’re going to relax and get you cleaned up alright?” he said. Liam nodded slowly.

“The bath is almost ready, just a few more minutes.” Said Isaac. Scott nodded and soon the two wolves were starting to help Liam take his clothes off. As they helped themselves take off their clothes trying to do it quick so Liam wouldn’t have too long of a period without some kind of contact. 

“We’re going to take the bath now Liam.” Scott warned as he grabbed Liam again and carried him into the tub as he sat down in the warm water. Isaac got right in after Scott got Liam situated in his lap having Liam face Scott so Scott held him in a hugging position where Liam’s legs were around Scotts torso. Isaac got in and saw with an amused look, Scott’s idea of a comfortable position for Liam. 

“That doesn’t look comfortable.”

“Its f-fine masters…” Liam whispered.

“What?” Isaac leaned closer almost barely hearing that Liam said something.

“Its fine… I like this…there’s no need to switch my position.” he said again to Isaac and Scott.

“Lets wash your back then.” Isaac grabbed the liquid soap and a light green washcloth gently pouring the soap onto the green washcloth and making bubbles when it was dipped into the water, Isaac gently took the washcloth to Liam’s back and gently was washing his back and shoulders. Scott was rubbing soothing circles into the slaves lower back. 

“Liam… what happened in your room?” Scott whispered. Liam clenched his hands tightly. 

“P-please… please don’t ask me…” his voice shaking and Scott felt the slaves body trembling.

“I um…” he gulped deeply. “I remembered…”  
“Remembered what? The alpha asked softly touching his slave and holding him close. 

“I remembered… what I did to get put in those chains… like the ones you saw I was in at the auction.”

“What do you mean remembered…” Isaac asked. 

“I just… I saw parts of what I did, at least once that made me put in those… chains…” 

“ Liam, they can’t hurt you anymore.” 

“But… That isn’t the problem.”

“What?”

“I saw what I did… my anger… I nearly killed those wolves I lived with my entire life… I couldn’t be trained… I destroyed everything I saw… and I don’t even remember what I did when I woke up…” 

“When would you not remember?” Isaac asked softly. 

“Full moons… and the next full moon is in 3 days.” 

“Liam. Look at me” Scott looked at him sternly. The slave did so calmly but after a few times of averting the alpha’s gaze. “ we wont let anything happen to you, we will be with you the entire time, and we will keep you in control.” 

“But… what about Allison.”

“She wont touch you.” Isaac kissed Liam’s back but held his slaves arms gently. Scott even started to kiss and gently hold Liam wanting to give him some comfort. The two wolves felt their slave regress back to when they found him, after he was just starting to open up to them both. 

“Liam.” Isaac whispered. As his voice ghosted in Liam’s ear.” 

“Yes?” 

“Relax…” he leaned down and softly kissed and started to bite the soft tanned skin of his slave. Scott caught on and even started kissing Liam on the lips gripping his slaves waist feeling the soft skin in the water. 

“Relax Liam” Scott reassured the slave kissing him even deeper as Isaac’s hands were roaming Liam’s chest. Stroking and rubbing finding spots the slave might like. Liam felt the touches and the soft lips all against his skin. He couldn’t even keep the anxiety within his body, just because somehow these two were able to bring him to calmness. he could feel the bond of the wolves getting stronger every move and moment, and for some reason it was actually alright and it didn’t terrify Liam, seeing his wolf was calm and surprisingly happy. 

“Masters… what do you command?” he loosely said. 

“Liam.” Scott said. 

“Masters, I will do whatever you want of me.” Isaac soon stopped and looked up at the two. 

“No, not right now… you need sleep and rest. Besides we have work tomorrow… and this is not the right time… no matter how much your wolf thinks it is.” Scott said. Liam didn’t respond except with a small nod. Soon realizing that the two were now just done with the bath, he drained the water and watched his masters get out of the bathtub. Liam took the towel Isaac suddenly offered him and dried himself and put his pajamas back on about to walk back to his room. But Isaac grabbed Liam making it unable for him to leave his grasp. 

“Isaac…”

“Liam, sleep with us tonight.” He gently kissed the slave’s cheek. 

“Why… I should let you two have some time together… I already ruined your moment earlier.” 

“That is not important, we care about you. We are pack and family.” He said softly. “please… sleep with us.”

“Alright…” Liam couldn’t resist the offer to service his masters. 

“Good.” The two walked to the bed and went under the sheets and Scott soon came to get into the bed as well soon holding Liam and Isaac making sure the two cannot leave. Isaac gripped Liam’s waist while Scott wrapped his legs around Liam’s legs. 

‘Trapped…’ he couldn’t even attempt to go to his own bed. He wanted to leave his masters be, after causing nothing but trouble. But he couldn’t avoid his human side starting to make his eyes heavy and soon the darkness came.

“We have to keep him safe. I wont let anything happen.”

“It’s a pack promise Scott.” Isaac kissed his mate before the two-kissed Liam gently on the forehead and lips. As they turned the lights off; they held each others hand went to sleep to await tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes short chapter, but i promise it goes with the story! leave a comment on what you think or want to see of course, and i hope you enjoyed the chapter and story, and you guys are awesome for reading and enjoying my work!


	11. Full Moon in Two Days

At Derek and Stiles home

“Stiles...” Derek whispered into his mate’s ear who was still asleep in the king sized bed. 

“What sourwolf…” Stiles said tired muffled his voice through his pillow since his face was flat out in the pillow. 

“I’m worried about Scott and Isaac. They haven’t talked to either one of us in awhile.”

“When aren’t you worried about them? Although I cant complain because they are in a tough spot, and I agree that they haven’t given an update to either one of us recently.” 

“The full moon is in two days. They need to be prepared for anything. And I personally don’t think they are ready for this.”

“They need another person around. I almost don’t care what Scott thinks about adding another to their home, but Liam… he’s not going to be fine with just Isaac and Scott raising and owning him.” Stiles said finally awake and sitting up looking at his mate laying in their bed engulfed by the dark grey sheets. Slowly crawling closer and laying his head on Derek’s chest as a second pillow listening to the strong heartbeat of the wolf.

“Well, I don’t think they will try to find another person.” 

“They have to, I know Scott, and he will after this next moon.” 

“Anything at your work?”

“I have an entire stock of wolves that would be perfect for Scott and Isaac, if it were to work where we can actually get those two in there to meet them. The wolves have to choose the owner; it isn’t just on the decision on the buyers. Especially at my work.“

“Do you have the paperwork with you?” 

“It’s at work, but the nice thing is that work isn’t too far from here. We could go today if you want to.” Stiles right hand quickly grabbed Derek’s hand lacing their fingers together.

“We should, I want to just see what you have, besides I still have to do your physicals for the wolves anyways.”

“Good, It’s finally going to be a bring your mate to work day for me today.” 

“Lets wake Erica and Boyd up, they can come with.” Derek got out of bed, stretching and grabbed a shirt. Stiles just glared at Derek for leaving the bed. Soon the Derek walked to his and Stiles slave’s room waking the two up opening up the door to the room not far from where Derek and Stiles slept. 

“We are going to Stiles work in an hour, please get ready we are going to need both of your guy’s opinions and your help.” Derek said calm and relaxed when seeing the two polar opposites when he opened the door. 

“Yes Sir.” Erica said sleepily when she had just jolted awake and up when she heard the door open to the bedroom. Still looking sleepy from being under the covers, Boyd was on the other hand awake, but cuddling with Erica. 

“Yes Derek” Boyd got dressed and in suit was Erica once her body finally woke up, as the two simultaneously changed and got ready for the day going to Stiles work, the two were really happy they would spend the whole day together instead of each being at the other masters works. Once both walked downstairs they each served their own breakfast and ate quickly as Derek got Stiles out of bed and the two made their own breakfasts. While Erica poured them both coffee, Boyd cleaned up the dishes that Erica and Himself had used for breakfast the four eventually after a slow eating of breakfast and even Stiles throwing an egg at Derek for saying a comment where Stiles was forced to clean up the mess he made; they all finally were able to get into Derek’s car and drive to stile’s work this morning. 

/////////Stiles Work///////////

“Ok, here is the files of the wolves I picked, but all of the wolves are here in this cabinet.” Pointing to the filing cabinets that were closest to the desk that Stiles sat in maybe once a month. 

“Can I look at them in person?”

“Technically no because you aren’t adopting, but I’m the boss here so my judgment says yes you can. Lets look at the files first, because I assume they are all eating right about now. Those working may or may not be taking them outside for a few hours after eating.”

“Alright, lets look at what you picked.” They both sat reading through the files Stiles sorting through majority of them after Derek had looked through the first pile.

“The Judgment was based on Five factors. Pack ready, Care initiative, Healthy, can handle slaves, and if they are obedient.”

“Why judge them on so much criteria? I mean although its good, I never thought you would be the one to judge your own work on such criteria.” Derek looked shocked at Stiles.

“Not every wolf here is ready to even be selected or able to rejoin packs. Seeing that many of them were from previous packs, they aren’t all stable.”

“Good point. Where did you learn that?”

“Well, I learned from the best alpha I know.”

“Please tell me that wasn’t peter…”

“Oh heck no, he wasn’t an alpha. Not by a long shot Der, It was you Sourwolf.” 

“How me? You hated me up until about 4 years ago.” Derek looked back at Stiles and couldn’t help but want to know this answer really badly. Stiles slowly walked over to Derek.

“You taught Scott everything you knew when he became an alpha. And although you were never meant to be an alpha, you sure as hell have acted like one when you haven’t been.” Stiles placed a soft kiss on Derek’s lips. “Even if you were an ass back then, it was kind of hot.” Stiles smirked. 

“Oh I see how it is.” Derek smiled and kissed Stiles on the lips, making Erica and Boyd roll their eyes at the scene. 

“No, we are here to look for Scott. We can’t have live sessions. Besides… the kids shouldn’t be watching.” Stiles joked to Erica and Boyd who looked just livid on the fact they were called children. 

“Hey be nice to them, they work very hard for us so don’t treat them like kids Stiles. So who did you pick as selections.” 

“There’s Kellin Hyland. He’s very much pack material also is very cooperative. Only downside to him is he tends to be mouthy, kind of reminds me of Jackson really.”

“Who’s this?”

“Hannah Reed. She’s a beta, but very maternal with those she has worked with. She lived with slaves so she can work with them.” Grabbing another file. “Travis is an actual favorite of mine, he is very friendly and really enjoys helping rehabilitate wolves. After working with me for 3 years he is one I truly would trust Scott and Isaac to take.” 

“Ok… who is these three?”

“Those three are possibilities however, I don’t think Scott and Isaac would choose them only based on what I know about them.” 

“Fair enough, just looking at these files I don’t think they would select them.” 

“Stiles, what else do you have? Yes these are good choices but you have just the ones that have been either around slaves or they haven’t been around them at all, what about those that were meant for training of slaves that were omegas or betas.” 

“Those are in a different file… I just… I know that there aren’t many that I think could be a choice for them.” Derek soon found the file cabinet and started searching. Soon grabbing 10 different wolves. 

“Ok look… what about her?”

“Malia? No… she is too untamed for them, mouthy and very untamed.” 

“Ok, him?”

“Temper issues.”

“Her?”

“Very bitchy… kind of reminds me of a mad Lydia.” 

“Her?”

“Maybe her… but I don’t know if they want a female I’m taking a chance on Hannah…”

“Actually that is a point. What about him.”

“He is a chance, omega and a strong one. Kyle is very good at getting wolves comfortable and able to function. “

“Ok, him?”

“Garret is a good one. He may help get Liam confidence”

“There’s more than just comfort and confidence Stiles; especially when it gets down to the very end nit and grit of this stuff. ” he picked up the last file in the pile looking at the contents soon showing the file to Stiles. “what about him?” 

“He actually could work… but-”

“But what?”

“I just… he’s strict… strict on rules but also to get someone out of their comfort zone, he tends to really push someone…but also he is really gentle… has been with all the wolves he has helped me work with. ”

“That sounds perfect for them, why the hell haven’t you told me about him sooner.”

“But there’s one thing…”

“What is that? He seems perfect for them.” 

“He’s an omega…”

“Your point is? What did he do?”

“He didn’t connect with his original pack… he left them when they abandoned him when he wanted to keep the pack together. Long story short… the pack died and he is the only one left… I don’t know where his alpha is but the alpha is alive. As far as I know at least.” 

“Caleb Everett… why does that name sound so familiar…” 

“Been with us for five years though. Helped quite a few different wolves, and has been the best help with those that have come through here.”

“I bet, especially if he has been here for five years.”

“Yeah…”

“What does that mean?”

“What?”

“That yeah, Stiles. What is it?”

“He can’t stay with us forever… I do know that… but I want him to go to a good home. Caleb has helped me with nearly all the wolves I’ve worked with since I started this business. He has lived and been alone, he hasn’t connected with those here being that I honestly think he thinks of it as a job. I just want him to experience life, and for all I know maybe Scott and Isaac are a good selection to take him in. Maybe he could mate with Liam… anything is possible really. There thankfully are no laws regulating that those living under the same masters name cant be mated. So they could mate if the time ever arose.”

“Very true, but you wouldn’t know if you don’t try Stiles. I know you are hesitant when you let you let each one go, especially because you don’t sleep some nights because someone is adopting one instead of purchasing. But you need to let every one of them open as a n option for Scott and Isaac to choose from.” Stiles nodded and walked out of the room, with the other three following in suit. They reach where the wolves are and soon Stiles stops at a solid door as he unlocks the lock with his keys he grabbed form his pocket and the scent of Derek was what got majority of the wolves on edge the moment he entered the threshold of the door. 

“Well, they definitely smell you. We need to be in a different room, these wolves are never around alphas unless an alpha is coming to adopt.” 

“Where can we meet them?”

“We can go into one of the training rooms, they have the mirrored glass to the outside so they cant see us. I use them for observation more than actual training, unless training a newbie that gets a job of course. Or if retraining a wolf that has to get some rehabilitation.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“They are all outside right now, so we can observe them first.” The four walked towards the main part of the building that the wolves had for going and being outside. Derek was looking at many of the wolves keeping his eyes on the ones he had looked at throughout the files they had previously looked through. He spotted the ones Stiles selected but for some reason once Derek noticed Caleb he couldn’t help but watch everything he did. He was training a wolf on how to play lacrosse, or at least how to pass the ball back and fourth. Yes he was being really strict but he had a very gentle approach to teaching the game to the other wolf.

“Caleb looks like the best option… how does he behave on a full moon?”

“He is fully in control. Has no use for a mantra. And has actually been able to help with many of the other wolves here with their full moons. Been a great help for us here, I don’t know what we would have done had he never been brought in here by Deaton.”

“Wait Deaton found him? Where.”

“Deaton mentioned that Caleb walked into the vet one day. Very sick and injured, he actually was running a fever because he was hit by wolfs bane that somehow entered his bloodstream when a hunter attacked him after his alpha abandoned him. He almost didn’t look injured at all. That is until he started to do exactly like what you did that night when we had to remove the wolfs bane from that bullet wound from your arm those years ago.”

“He’s strong then I assume. To not look injured when you’re hit by that poison, takes a lot of strength… or has been exposed to it for great amounts of time…” 

“Huh… lets just bring the wolves to us. He doesn’t like when I talk about his past with others, he rather explains himself in person.” Stiles soon grabbed the walkie-talkie he took from the desk in the room and quickly pressed the button making a loud noise. 

“Hey can someone grab me Caleb, Hannah, Garret and Kellin? I’m in training room two.” Stiles quickly. Shortly afterwards getting a reply. 

“Will do, be there in a few minutes.” Said a worker in the outside area with the wolves through a walkie. Not even two minutes later five people were walking through the room when the worker left nodding to Stiles then returning to his post. One wolf with dirty blonde hair spoke up first. 

“Stiles what is it? Is there a reason we are summoned?” Derek knew it was Caleb that spoke up. Completely matched the picture on the file. 

“the reason is that I have people that may need a wolf soon… they have one already and another would really help them out. I know this as a fact and you four are really the best selection for them. 

“I understand Stiles.” Caleb nodded. His soft green eyes shined brightly at Stiles. 

“Your really polite for a wolf…”

“It is the polite thing to do around alphas sir.”

“I’m not an alpha.”

“You were one. That still counts as a higher status than what I have sir.”

“You really know things about wolves.”

“I’ve worked with many sir, yes.’

“Would you be willing to help a wolf that is scared yet not scared about questioning authority or for that matter a very out of control wolf.”

“yes sir.” He said without hesitation. 

“Stiles… I think we are good here… lets go give those wolves their health exam.” Stiles nodded and the wolves went back to their respectful places. 

“Derek? What is it?” Stiles asked 

“Caleb… I think he’s the one.” 

“I’ve known he would be the right one for them since day one.”

“Lets just hope that Scott and Isaac think the same about him after the first full moon.”


	12. Chapter 12 - Full Moon Tonight Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER- the song used in this chapter is credited to being done by Joe Parrish from his video on youtube.
> 
> authors note: thank you for continuing to read the story! i know i have not been on here for quite awhile and i hope that you all l've this new chapter. i have finally started to get my writing mojo back and i hope to get more chapters out as soon as possible from here on out. i hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> another note: there is a song that is used in this chapter i own nothing, but the song fits so perfect for this i had to use it. if you would look it up now before reading the story it would make great use of my inspiration for a scene in this chapter. if you could all go to youtube look up Joe Parrish (youtube channel) - scarborough fair is the song. if you see these (~~~) then its when you should play the song. now enough of my blabbering and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Isaac was the first to wake up; the lingering effects f the moon usually woke him up first in the morning. The one thing he actually hated about being a wolf; you want to sleep eat or in general be normal. Doesn't happen on the days of the full moon. As far as the two knew, Isaac was still the worst with the full moon out of the entire pack just due to his loss of appetite and odd times of waking up. This time it was at 5 am when the entire outside world like nature wakes up all just a little while before the sun comes up.

Of course not wanting to wake up Scott, Isaac went into the kitchen and made a pot of decaf coffee. Especially when it's a full moon, there is no need for caffeine. Which is why they own secret stashes of decaf coffee in their home. When he begun to brew the coffee he just had to check on Liam, mainly because of his concern since a few weeks previous. The thought of what the buyer said about him at full moons made him worried enough to check on him at 5 in the morning. When he walked to his slave's room he didn't open the door, but listened through it hearing the steady heartbeat and soft breaths. He could tell the wolf was still asleep, and didn't want to wake him up. For the chance that he could wake up with anger and be affected by the moon this early in the morning, Isaac walked back to the kitchen to finish the coffee and grab a cup. He grabbed his favorite cup and poured the black liquid and drank it within seconds of pouring. Straight black even, which wasn't something he did often but he actually was craving it as natural as possible. Another side affect of the full moon, things coated with extra stuff didn't taste appealing to him, so he ate many things straight plain all day. While Scott was totally opposite to him on everything during the full moon; He overslept, ate more, and loved extra stuff on his food. It made it difficult the first two years they were living together, although they were able to work around it and doesn't bother each other anymore.

Isaac grabbed his coffee and walked to the living room grabbing a book from his library shelf, sat down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over his legs as he turned the lamp in the room on that is next to the couch, soon settling in and opening the book to read.

After three hours of being awake, he went back into his bedroom. He noticed that Scott was upset in his sleep because he knew Isaac wasn't in the bed with him. Unable to keep his mate sad any longer he went back under the covers and was immediately grabbed by Scott who wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon. He oddly enough, for the first time was able to nod off which never happens on these days considering that he us always awake all day from the second he wakes up. By the time it was 10 am Isaac felt Scott move around, slowly start to wake up from his sleep. Isaac couldn't help but lean down and kiss Scott on the forehead, whispering.

"Morning" Scott smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Morning" soon kissing the closest thing he could that was Isaac, which just so happened to be his t-shirt. Soon looking up at Isaac. "c'mere. I want to actually kiss you not just your clothes that are on you." Isaac smiled at the remark and kissed Scott deep. The two already were although now wide-awake just really horny. Another lovely side affect that happens on the full moon, usually ending in horny wolf sex at night when the moon is the highest.

"how long have you been up?"

"five, its no big deal. Read part of a book, and had some coffee."

"did you check on him." Scott asked.

"you know I would… its been bothering me since day one."

"anything?"

"sound asleep. Although that was over five hours ago… we need to check on him soon."

"agreed." Scott got out of bed first, although resistant he still did so, with Isaac right behind him. soon grabbing more coffee, which Scott took gladly, drinking the sweet drink, even smelling the sweet creamer that Isaac added for him. "thank you." He walked over and kissed his mate again.

"of course, now lets go check on Liam." The two set their drinks down and walked down the hall, both listening for any signs of distress or anxiety. But both felt nothing, they opened the door and saw his eyes were somewhat open and he was obviously awake but not at all what they thought was responsive to the door opening. Scott leaned down next to Liam.

"Liam?" Scott noticed he moved and looked at his master sad yet sick. He could tell there was something off already and it was really early to really show this type of sign from the full moon. "hey, are you doing alright Liam?" a quick shake of his head and Scott was just about ready to call Derek.

"please… don't stay in this room sirs… its not safe to be around me…" Liam said shaky and very rough with his voice. Isaac leaned down soon after.

"tell us what's wrong. We can help you get through this. We're going to Derek's later because we know it's your first moon with us. But until then as a pack of our own, we need to help each other. Will you let us help you Liam?" Liam looked up at his masters. For once he was offered help on a full moon. After the years and all memories he had with the other slaves he had been around since birth and over the years. He just couldn't say any words. The anger in his body was building up and he didn't know when he would snap at his masters. He didn't want to hurt them like that, seeing that they were nothing like others when he was caged all day. Still, the reminder of being enclosed and left alone to "deal" with his anger always made him unlikeable with all the slaves around him. He did have fits and temper around others when he would get angry. Especially during the full moon. He finally got the courage to reply to Isaac.

"I don't want to do this alone… but I'm a danger. I don't expect you two to believe me, but it's the truth… I could potentially kill you both." He said now somewhat sitting up in bed. Not realizing his actions, he was gravitated towards his masters.

"we know what could happen, if the judgment happens to the point that you need to go to Derek's sooner than later then we will.

"fair enough." He said coldly. Soon getting up to go to the bathroom. He couldn't help but feel guilt. He already snapped at them. He knew he might be able to control his anger now. but not at all counting on himself containing his ability to keep his mouth shut, or suppress his frustration.

Isaac looked to Scott. "we need to call Derek".

"right behind you." Scott went in his room and grabbed his phone dialing his friend's number, there was a chance he would be at home, or Stiles would be home. Since the two always switched months to stay home with Erica and Boyd on this day. Scott waited for an answer and watched Isaac head toward the kitchen.

"hello?"

"Derek, are you at home? Or is Stiles?"

"I'm home, what's this about? There better be a good reason your calling me at 10 in the morning."

" Liam isn't doing good, we may need to come to your house sooner than we anticipated. "

"what's his mood?"

"he is acting cold and distant. Also very frustrated, gave us the cold shoulder after mentioning we would come sooner if it got to dangerous at home."

"keep me updated for sure, but by all means come if necessary as soon as you need to."

"ok, is Stiles at work right now?"

"yeah, ill call him though, you need to keep an eye on Liam."

"very true… alright. Ill see you later tonight."

"alright, don't forget to keep me updated."

"will do." Scott hung up the phone and heard Liam in the kitchen. He also heard another voice in the kitchen as well, after watching Isaac go into the kitchen when he talked with Derek for the few minutes he knew the two were talking while Scott was on the phone.

/ in the kitchen/

"you ok?"

"no I'm not." Liam said angry.

"ok do you want to talk about it?"

"look. I am truly grateful sir… I rally am that you two want to help me … but I cant be helped…"

"what does that mean Liam. Why can't you be helped. No one deserves to live a life without someone to be there for you."

"I get that. but what about if you've done things that are unforgivable. Then why would you deserve help?"

"what are you talking about? You have never done anything unforgiveable. It's the damn market that treated you like dirt."

"they treated me like dirt the moment I ruined their prize!" Liam yelled.

Scott walked in the room looking at the two .

"Liam. You need to relax, the moon is making you angry, and getting upset doesn't solve problems. We need to solve this in a relaxed state. There's no need to get worried about this. We'll take care of you." He tried to smile as comfort for the scared slave, he noticed Liam was getting relaxed when Scott entered the room.

"its our job to take care of you." Isaac said. Liam lost appetite immediately and the second he relaxed he went into his room and went back into his bed. His body shaking . he almost told the secret to his masters. The one thing that could have ruined his chance of ever getting taken by owners.

/ 3 years ago/

inside the new building of Garrick and Wess orphan wolves. Liam was the newest to have arrived in the newer facility, transferred to the young adult orphanage/ market trading facility. Already he knew no one there cared about each other. Yeah the wolves had their packs inside the place, that the moment one was sold they would be replaced. And others that were just plain old lone wolves inside the place. Liam fit into the lone wolf category. The first full moon was horrible. Yeah he was already in chains and cages, but at least there they had people to check on you and try to teach you how to handle the moon. There were no such people here. The guards and workers did nothing but sit on phones or their laptops all day, I remember people sitting and watching YouTube all day as well, watching nothing but cat videos.

The first few months were rough, I always was never able to control myself on the moons. I can't blame others for not wanting to listen to them about it and their advice never helped later on. But it was my 3rd month there at the facility, the next full moon was on a particular snowing day. Many wolves were allowed out of their cages to get to be around others since the full moon tends to bring wolves together quite often in many ways, mainly for love though. But to this day I remember when he came to me.

"you know, I could teach you a few tricks for the full moon… your only 12, right?"

"y-yeah." Liam looked away from the boy, although very beautiful, he knew better than to get involved with others in orphanages.

Many were of age to start being sold into markets, 13 was the legal age a slave had to be, to even be sold. But all wolves know that the masters of them all would slip kids as young as 9 in the slave markets. Not many companies could actually be taken down when they broke the legal walls, mainly because of the loopholes and constant bribery with money and good ass lawyers. But the boy who started to talk with Liam changed position so Liam could actually see him.

"what's wrong?"

"you don't need to teach me how to control it… I'm guessing you're obliged to do so anyways. "

"actually, I was hoping to teach you because I think id like your company."

"no one has ever liked my company."

"well then those people must have been real douchebags." Liam fell silent to those words. "hm?"

"why are you being so nice to me, no one ever sticks together around here. Were all destined to never see each other again."

"that's what they want you to think, just to make us less likely to form bonds or mate with one another. Yet i'd rather think that I may see someone here again someday."

"what do you mean?"

"if I were to be bought, then later or on the same day, my master could buy someone from here that I could know."

"that's a far fetched idea."

"yeah, but still . it would be an amazing thought."

"true…" Liam looked at the boy more closely now. he was absolutely gorgeous. There was rumor that a young boy at this company was their golden boy, this kid definitely fit the picture for sure. soft dark brown hair and dark green eyes with sun kissed skin. But the boy suddenly sat down on the floor .

"so, what do you say?" he smiled and reached out a hand. Some reason unknown at the time I took his hand, and everyday from that day on he smiled when he saw me. every full moon and every crescent moon he would teach me how to control myself as a wolf. I had never thought I would have found an anchor for the full moon after all the times I had been told I may never have one that was an actual person for any matter

I knew then that having another wolf as my anchor was dangerous, because if he was gone, then so was my anchor. It had been 3 years since then, I was 15 as he was 16 and he thought as much as I did at the time that I was ready to be with the other wolves. We had bonded. Every time since then, I waited for the chances to be with him. his soft touch and gingerly hold of my hands when we were working on control every moon. And the night we were going to be outside of my cage.

10:30 pm

he walked down the room, and couldn't help but fasten his pace to reach Liam. After going through hundreds of cages he found Liam's number 507. I noticed he was lying on the floor. Already aggravated, the one thing I really couldn't help him with, it's just his natural tick when it's the moon. Although the moment I got to the cage door he sat up and quickly got to his feet to greet me.

"Liam." He said.

"its good to see you." He kissed me softly. After three years together, we both knew we were mates. There was no other way around it, try as we might it ended in love, something that was going to be too dangerous in our future.

"I missed you today."

"as did I" I smiled to him. my left hand intertwined with his and a soft melody and song came from my throat.

"are you going to Scarborough fair." I reached for the door handle, soon opening it slow.  
"Parsley sage rosemary and thyme" as I pulled the door open I saw his trance to my voice. His eyes focused but no anger or any signs of uncontrolled actions. It was something I realized shortly afterwards.

"Remember me, to those who are there" the door was fully open and his stood almost unmoving until I took a step closer to him.

"then she'll be a true love of mine." I enclosed my arms around his waist and he put his head against my chest. He truly was at peace when his head was against me, but a sudden bang of doors changed everything that night.

/Liam pov/

I heard the loud bang of the doors down the hall opening. Screams and shouts were all around me. I was no longer safe, and I wrapped my arms around him even closer, if I was in danger then he was as well. I only heard from the mass on noise.

"let him go!"

"what were you thinking?"

"he's not safe."

"he is a danger to you!" they all came into the cage, needles collars and you name it they had on their person.

"don't touch him! he isn't hurting me! You'll only set him off! let go!"

"507C let him GO!" a guard said in unison. I felt someone grab ahold of him, my mate. My claws extended and I roared so loud I know I put some wolves to their knees. But I let my claws extend and cut the first thing I would come into contact with. My mind and eyes clouded by anger and rage, anything to protect my mate was my objective right now. I felt flesh hit my hand, I felt warm skin slice from my claws ;any attempt to save my mate, the time to do so was now.

"ah!" I heard a scream. And I stopped in my tracks, which sounded like him, I looked and saw he was lying on the floor lifeless. A pool of blood forming around his head, my hand felt oddly cold now, I lifted my hand and saw there was nothing but red liquid on it. A sudden pinch went into my neck short thereafter.

"look what you've done! He's dead because of you! And my best merchandise is ruined because of you! ." I tried to scream his name, after the medics arrived I remember nothing. I was heavily drugged, from that day on. Never allowed to leave the cage, I was in isolation, no sunlight only the moonlight. Even after three years with him… my control on the moon is very little, it was lost… after everything that happened that night.

/ current times/

"I'm sorry…" I whispered into my blankets, I felt hot tears fall from my cheeks. And I couldn't help but think of his song. He would be happy for me to have gotten away from that hell, but the lingering thought of the fact I killed him… it left that much more pain about this full moon.

"are… you going to Scarborough fair… parsley sage rosemary and thyme… remember… me… to one who lives there… she once was a true love of mine…" my eyes slowly fell and within seconds darkness surrounded my vision.

/ at Stiles work/

"alright Caleb, lets look at your face quick ok? I just want to make sure that its still not infected."

"yes sir." Caleb agreed politely and quickly started to examine the scars on his face. "any news from Deucalion's pack?"

"nope, although last I heard Aiden and Ethan want to come visit with you."

"who said this?"

"my sources." He smirked.

"how do they look?" perfectly fine. Considering there 5 years old I'm surprised they got infected last year… they were healed for a long ass time."

"probably because he was my mate…" he guessed on that answer completely.

"you will find him again Caleb. I know you will." Stiles smiled reassuring the wolf when his phone started ringing. "Banana phone"

"yes sour wolf? Is Erica having episodes or something?"

"no, it's not that, and hi to you too… but seriously, Scott just called, Liam isn't doing that good. How much more work do you have to do today?

"I'm almost done, I'm with Caleb right now, he's the last one, then he was going to help the wolves on the full moon tonight."

"you need to come home as soon as you can, I have a feeling by 2 today Liam will be to the point that they will need to bring him over here."

"ok, don't worry Derek. Ill be home within the next few hours.":

"ok… I love you…"

"love you too der." Stiles smiled and hung up the phone.

"what's wrong Stiles? your worried."

"my friend Scott… also an aloha … his slave with his partner;.. they say he's doing bad right now…"

"Stiles… I can help."

"Caleb, I don't want you to risk getting hurt. No offence but the fact that a wolf at your old facility did that to you makes me worried you could get killed by hi-"

"sir! He was attacked by the guards at the facility! That attack was not his fault! I refuse to blame him for doing what he did." He nearly yelled at stiles. Who fell silent to the words his assistant said to him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell… but it's the truth… he should have never been provoked like that in the first place… they sold me to Deucalion's pack not that long afterwards anyways… just to keep me away from him… I don't even know if he's still alive…" Caleb looked at the floor thinking of the sweet boy he met at the facility. The two bonding and learning to find their love inside a hell like that.

"no I shouldn't have brought it up, I know how much your mate meant to you." He looked at his phone and noticed it was 1:00 " we need to go now."

"we?"

"your coming with me, and this is your first assignment. Plus I really want those two to adopt you to help their slave." Stiles finally admitted to Caleb.

"wait, you want me to be adopted by your friend?" Caleb was astonished although he was already putting on his jacket. Almost pulled into this whole situation for some odd reason he knew he was meant to be apart of.

"yes, they have a slave that needs someone, I looked thorugh everyone here, and you are the only person I can think of that would be the perfect match for their slave."

"and why do you think that?"

the two get into the car and soon start driving to Derek and Stiles home.

"because you can and have been able to do the impossible with others. helping them achieve something they never could before." Caleb grew silent, unable to form words as they continued to the house.

/ with Scott and Isaac/

Liam woke up from the nightmare of blood and screams. His own screams waking him up, he crashed to the floor and couldn't help the reminder of killing his mate. His claws extended and tearing apart his bed he was currently sleeping in. the mattress now in pieces as was the sheets and other items in his room now torn to shreds. Isaac and Scott entered the room the two fast at their movements to try and get Liam in a chokehold position so they could get him to possibly calm down without using herbs or medicine to knock him out. Within seconds pinned to the floor by adults Liam was unable to move but still screaming and the two could see the tears running down his face. The two bound his hands and feet and carried him to the car and hit the gas towards Derek's home. Soon calling him.

"hel-"

"were on our way, he just destroyed his room. Get everything ready."

"will do." Derek hung up and called Stiles.

"yes?"

"they are on their way were are you?"

"an hour out. Why?"

"he destroyed his room, get home and when you do, get Erica and Boyd away from the house. I don't trust Liam with them." Derek noticed Erica and Boyd were looking at him funny. But saw he hung up the phone.

Stiles put his phone down and hated the fact that there was so much traffic at that moment.

Erica looked to Derek. "sir? What's going on? Is Liam coming over?" Erica asked Derek.

"he is, but he's not safe to be around right now. when he comes over, you will either go with Stiles or with Lydia, everyone is coming over tonight." Erica nodded as did Boyd.

"do you want us to prep the basement."

"yes, ill help you with that Boyd" Derek said. The two went downstairs immediately and went to work on getting the room ready for the new slave and his first full moon with his masters.

2:30 pm

Isaac and Scott arrived at Derek's home both see a distressed Liam trying to release his bonds but is failing at his attempts. The two notice that Liam is still crying, as he was the whole time they were driving to Derek's home. Both Isaac and Scott get out of the car and immediately grab Liam who was shaking them off but still being carried into the house. The two see Erica and Boyd outside of the house, and Derek quickly helping get Liam into the basement. Soon as they reach the room after failed attempts to keep Liam from grabbing walls to not go into rooms he was quickly taken out of the bonds and strapped down into a chair by chains and leather.

"Derek! This is nothing more than what he was like when we bought him" Scott nearly yelled.

"he is too dangerous to be in anything else." He said. Looking at his phone and hearing Liam scream wasn't helping the situation.

"where is Stiles."

4:30 pm

"goddamit why is no one moving!"

"I'm pretty sure its because its rush hour traffic sir." Caleb said.

"I know that Caleb, I just don't see how people can drive like idiots."

"its people unable to drive obviously."

" were still an hour away from home… we haven't moved in hours." He was about ready to call Derek and tell him the news when he suddenly dialed a different number.

"Stiles?"

"hey dad, I need a favor."

"what this time?"

"Scott and Isaac need my help literally now. I need to get home in an hour, I'm stuck in traffic. Can you please help."

"give me 15 minutes you will get there within an hour I promise." The sheriff knew what was happening tonight and quickly got on the phone with his deputies and even went as far as to get Parrish at his desk.

"sir?" he looked up forms his paperwork.

"we are going on a ride Parrish."

"where to sir? Do you have a report coming in?"

'we need to help my son." The Sherriff got his coat as did Parrish and the two walked toward the door and outside to the squad cars. Once inside he turned the radio on and called his whole team. "calling all units , we need at least 3 patrols to go to highway 98 we need to help my son get home immediately. "copy that."

"copy that"

"copy that Sherriff squads 43, 754, and 22 are on their way, we will meet you there shortly sir." Said one of the radios as they left the lot to go to the highway.

6 pm

Scott and Isaac were in the basement. For once Derek actually put nice lights in the place so it didn't look to bleak and scary. Isaac saw the sadness and distress his slave was going through. Scott could barely hear what he was repeating over and over but made out a few of them.

"-ts all my fault… all my fault… its all my fault… its all my fault." Scott walked over to Liam even attempting to grab his hand but got a harsh reaction of Liam tugging at the leather, hearing the seams tear a little.

"what is your fault Liam, you haven't done anything."

"I killed him… " he said with a raspy voice.

"what do you mean?"

"the only person who I ever knew cared about me as I did for him… and I killed him…" still blinded by rage. The two heard massive amounts of footsteps upstairs. Scott hoped that it was Stiles. but knew it wasn't much time till the restraints would give way. They were already ripping and falling apart and it had been many hours of tugging and trying to bite them off. he knew Liam's hands were destroyed now and would take about a week to actually heal, considering they were covered with black ash and wolvesbane. Enough to keep someone restrained but not at all enough to kill a wolf. even if swallowing from biting the leather.

/ upstairs/

Stiles and Caleb get to the house. And immediately jump out of the car.

"Stiles!" Derek yells.

Stiles reaches his mate and sees how worried he is.

"we need you now!" he soon sees that Caleb is behind Stiles." why is he here? Its too dangerous to try this now!" he roars at his mate.

"I agree, I totally agree, but we have no other choice the two cant handle this on their own." Caleb looked at Derek and soon heard the screams, the ones so familiar to him.

"no…" he whispered. He ran down to the basement door. And heard nothing but repetitive of death killing and a mate. But the only thing Caleb heard through it all was his young mate's voice. A voice he could never forget. "it can't be" he heard Stiles run after him down the stairs but Caleb opened the door first.

Caleb walked into the room and saw the wolf strapped to the chair. He knew that face and look anywhere.

"Liam?" he asked. A sudden sound of tearing and the leather braces were on the floor. Liam rushed after Caleb who quickly averted his attack. Stiles and Derek were now at the door.

"Stiles who the hell is he?"

"a wolf that helps me at my work!"

"you're an idiot to bring someone like this to something like this!"

"Liam!" Caleb tried to calm him down. But saw he was beyond reasoning right that second.

"who are you? And why do you look like him! why am I mocked of the death of him!" Liam tried to claw at his face but missed. His anger left lovely scrape marks on the concrete walls.

"Liam it's me!"

"who is he?" Scott asked. Suddenly Liam went to swipe at Scott's head but Isaac got scratched on the shoulder deep. To the point that he screamed loudly and fell to the floor. Scott went after Isaac, while Liam was about to attack Caleb used cuffs to restrain Liam. Pinning him against the wall.

"Liam, Liam look at me." Caleb saw the pure anger and sadness in his eyes. He really was beyond reason at this point just like suspected.

"stop looking like him! he's dead because I killed him! I killed the only one loved all those years ago!" Caleb felt his heart stop.

"killed? I'm right here Liam. I'm not dead-"

"not possible, I killed you… your not real" he wouldn't accept such an answer. Liam although he wasn't fighting much after wearing himself out, Caleb started to sing.

(~~~)

"are you going to Scarborough fair

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to the one who lived there

For she was once a true love of mine

Caleb saw for a brief moment, the Liam he remembered 5 years ago. But he couldn't stop there. He had to get him back. Liam was fighting and resisting hearing the words of the song from his past love. Thrashing around even though cuffed he knew he couldn't escape his fate.

Have her to make me a cambric shirt

Parsley sage rosemary and thyme

Without any seem or needlework

Then she shall be a true love of mine.

Liam heard the soft voice of his mate singing to him, like the times many before on full moons. He couldn't resist the longing for his mate, everything was flooding back to him within seconds. He felt a soft hand touch his hand slowly trailing up his arm. He didn't fight it or try to shake it off either. His golden eyes were trained to the floor not wanting to look up.

Tell her to wash it in yonder well

parsley sage rosemary and thyme

where never sprung water rain never fell.

then she shall be a true lover of mine

Caleb reached up to Liam's chin and face soon lifting it up to look him in the eyes. He couldn't help but look at the soft face right in front of him. his eyes wide and golden and a mouth unable to form words soft tears of happiness fell from his face to the floor. Isaac and Scott both felt the room go from anger to happiness within seconds.

Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Which never bore blossom since Adam was born

Then she shall be a true lover of mine

"C-Caleb…" Liam whispered.

"I'm here…" he stroked his mates face soon feeling Liam fall into his chest and held him tightly as he did so. "I'm here, I'm here" he kissed his head. "I'm here." He repeated.

"Caleb-" Stiles said.

"ill answer your questions soon sir… not right now… please…" they looked to the sad wolf and all agreed with a nod. Scott looked down at his bleeding mate and saw the deep wound already starting to heal. And helped get him up and guided him up the stairs and to the spare bedroom. Erica and Boyd soon found their masters and quickly walked up to them.

"can we help with anything?"

yes, can you please get all f the spare comforters and pillows, as well the blankets." Stiles asked having Erica nod she went to the closet and had Boyd help her carry them. "where would you like them" Boyd asked.

"in the basement. Just put them in the corner for Caleb and Liam. I bet they might not get sleep but if they do then they have a place to rest with out prying eyes. " the two nodded and went to the basement. Caleb saw the two set up the makeshift bed and nodded at them for their help. She saw Liam unmoving and almost lifeless, but Caleb saw her concern.

"don't worry Erica. Ill watch over him from now on." He said as he put his fingers through Liam's hair.

"I'm glad you found him Caleb. Please keep my friend safe and okay from now on." She smiled lightly.

"you know I will." He said softly as to not make Liam worried again or riled up. The two left the room quietly as they closed the door, Liam gripped Caleb's shirt even harder.

"hey, its me. Its really me." I'm not leaving you." Caleb said softly.

"y-you were dead… I clawed your face and you were on the floor lifeless…" Liam started to murmur the events his heart picking up.

"I'm not dead. I'm here with you. You can feel me. You can see me, you can hear me. " Caleb started to touch Liam's back arms and hands. As well as kissing his head.

"but what happened… I never saw you again… "

"you threw a good punch, I was knocked out for 5 minutes. And the agency gave me to a pack within an hour of the whole event… I stayed with them until the pack gave me to Stiles for keeping and for safety."

"ever since that day… I've been locked in cages… wolves' bane and mountain ash in the collars and the cage. I deserve everything that happened to me… I don't care if its considered torture by regulation standards… what I did was unforgivab-"

"don't you say that! they should have never done those things in the first place. And for the record, that is abuse. And they should be shut down because of it. As far as the scar, it's healed, and apart of me. You gave it to me because of the danger, if I were to receive any kind of scar id rather it be one from protection from my mate keeping me save above all else. "

"I'm sorry I ruined your beautiful skin." He slowly looked up and laid his eyes upon the scars as Caleb to his hand to touch the scars . instantly pulling away from what he did and not wanting to hurt him more.

"you didn't, I kinda like having a little bit of marking on my face, it made me not look like a playboy anymore, which I sure as hell wasn't fond of back then." He smiled and for the first time that day Liam smiled back. Sitting up better he leaned in and deeply kissed his mate for the first time in over 5 years.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note: song used in this video is credited to joe Parrish from youtube.
> 
> hope you all enjoy my story!


	13. Full moon part 2

Previously on bound to us

 

“you didn’t, I kinda like having a little bit of marking on my face, it made me not look like a playboy anymore, which I sure as hell wasn’t fond of back then.” He smiled and for the first time that day Liam smiled back. Sitting up better he leaned in and deeply kissed his mate for the first time in over 5 years.

/// upstairs in the hale home///

Scott set Isaac down onto the bed of the guest room in Derek and Stiles home. He knew Liam’s claws weren’t going to stay that long, and would heal rather quick. Isaac was already conscious again and inspecting his torn shirt. 

“Jeez he can throw a good hit in.” Isaac saw the wound was healing and almost fully closed up, like nothing even attacked him in the first place.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah… Scott”

“I didn’t know it was that bad…” Scott fell to the foot of the bed holding his mate’s hand tightly. “I didn’t think you would get hurt because of my choice… im an idiot.” Isaac took Scotts face in his hands and made him look up .

“This is not your fault Scott. We both knew what we were getting into when we agreed to buy Liam. This is something we were planning on happening. We should think positive that nothing worse came.” He said. Scott paused in his thoughts and words for a minute.

“What are we going to do?”

“We are going to keep him, that is for one. We know what we are up against from now on. We can handle this, and this will be ok.”

“… What about the one Stiles brought with?”

“They seemed inseparable…”

“Stiles has a lot of explaining to do.” Scott stood up and held his hand out to his partner. “are you ok to move?”

“Yeah, just gonna be sore for an hour or two.” Isaac took his mates hand and stood up, both then walked out to the living room where they saw Derek and Stiles.  
“You need to explain him. now… don’t lie to me about anything because I will know if your lying.” Stiles raised his hands.

“I’ll tell you everything I know. I swear though, I knew nothing about Caleb and Liam.”

“How the heck wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t that be in paper work? Explain Stiles!”

All right, alright. He came to our facility 5 years ago. At first he was bought by Deucalion, a alpha that wanted nothing but pretty and damaged goods basically. He is actually a scumbag in that regards because he enjoyed trying to have a repaired version of a previously renowned slave… he made them his puppets to do whatever he wanted of them. He has two other slaves named Ethan and Aiden, both twins and been with Deucalion for 9 years. The two were the ones that told Caleb of Deaton, who then brought him to me. And as far as the damn paper work, Your talking about loopholes and every sort of person that thinks they can get away with selling more slaves to make more profit. He was just a kid. Been with Deucalion for no more than 3 months. Was technically apart of their pack but was in rough shape when he came to us… all he talked about was he wanted to find Liam… his Liam… I didn’t know who he meant but I assumed it was from being around Deucalion. He didn’t do much for the first 2 years except walk around with no purpose in life. I finally had him talk with those I worked with because he talked about helping wolves that were having difficulties being apart of the world again. And for three years he has helped many wolves get under control. “

“This is so much information…”

“I know it is, but I knew somehow that he needed to meet Liam. And now I finally know that he found what he said is his mate after all this time.”

“I don’t even know if we should adopt him Stiles… “

“Take time to think on it. By all means. My god this is news to me too.” they nodded and after a few minutes of silence Scott walked back into the guest room with Isaac in tow right behind him.

“Scott…” Isaac walked up behind Scott. His hands roaming his mate the lingering warm touch sending many sensations all over Scott’s body. 

“Why does this have to happen to us.” Isaac continued to kiss his mate on the neck. His lips trailing down his spine.

“This happened for a reason, everything will straighten out Scott. You shouldn’t worry about it… I think Caleb has Liam in good hands… he’s keeping him safe for us.” Isaac held his mate close to his body. The lean and light colored skin against the sun kissed skin of his more muscular mate.

“I know… I just cant believe the two knew each other.” Scott leaned into the kisses and pressed himself against his mate. 

“It’s all new information to the both of us. And we will figure everything out.” He kissed and nipped at Scott’s shoulder blades. A moan escaped his mates’ mouth, knowing he hit a usual spot as always. Scott quickly turned around and kissed his mate deeply. Soon pushing him onto the bed. He ripped his own shirt off, and started working on Isaac’s shirt rolling the shirt off of his body. Isaac complied and helped get his own shirt off. he started to work on Scott’s pants feeling his alpha and mate hold his body tightly against his own as he slipped off the skinny and tight fabric against his legs. Soon kicking off his own as well, Scott way to eager to help put nearly ripping stitching and all from their clothes. they both were lying on the bed, kissing and biting each other in nothing but boxers. The soft cool sheets from the bed underneath themselves, and Scott looked down at Isaac and wanted to do nothing more than fill his mate and give him all his love, like doing so like every full moon previous. Isaac looked at Scott seeing the lust and love in his eyes, he knew his alphas intent and was okay with making love on this full moon. It was really the one time they could both be completely free and their true love for themselves would finally come out in the open. Almost like they were both seniors in high school again. 

//// in the basement////

Caleb grabbed Liam lifting him by his legs and carried him to the tons of blankets on the floor. He watched Liam’s movements intently not wanting to do anything that would startle the poor slave. Liam the moment was laid on the blankets still wrapped around Caleb finally said something. 

“Does Stiles facility treat you well?”

“Of course it does. Stiles treats everyone well. He is the kindest owner I’ve ever had, well, if you count him as being an owner.” Caleb said.

“What do you do for him?”

“I help other slaves that are brought to his facility because they are hurt from previous owners. He rehabilitates them and they go for adoption for new packs to take. “ 

“It sounds like the job you did helping me back at the old facility.”

“It really is close. But I help at least 40 or more omegas and betas each year.”

“That’s a lot…” Liam held himself in the crook of Caleb’s neck.

“Liam, what’s wrong?”

“I want you to mate me… we said we were going to do it when I would be 18… I’m 18 and I want you Caleb…” he said, his face heated, and the mass of hormones overpowering and making Caleb smell the sweet scent of fresh wind in the fall, and maple. For some reason that was the scent Caleb would smell from Liam. A different scent than what other wolves would smell. 

“li… you know I cant… we aren’t legally apart of the same pack… we could get in trouble with the slave laws…” he said.

“Cal.. please… I want you… its always been you, literally no one else… I love my masters… but they aren’t you.”

“You could get pregnant! I may be a beta, but you’re an omega remember, I could still get you pregnant…”

“Your point? Id gladly have your pups.”

“You have masters Liam. I can’t just mate you and risk you getting pregnant.”

“Then talk to them, and ask for their permission.”

“They are probably having sex, its still the full moon Liam. They are as horny as ever.”

/// in the room with Scott and Isaac.///

Scott had Isaac pinned down on the bed. his red eyes shining brightly towards his mate. He couldn’t be happier spending another full moon together making love. His cock full inside Isaac. thrusting and hitting the sweet spot that always had Isaac writhing under Scott’s body. They had been at it for at least 30 minutes now. 

“S-Scott-“ his throat stuck in mid sentence. Scott wouldn’t let him talk right now, considering he could tell he was about to knot Isaac. his knot begging to swell and pleasure his mate. He kept on thrusting and with one harsh swift thrust he knotted inside Isaac. his wolf side howling loudly, shaking everything in the room. Even making an item on a shelf in the bedroom fall onto the floor from the howl’s vibrations. Isaac’s eyes opened wide and the soft golden color now more prominent, his back arched off of the bed. the knot swelling inside his hole, he couldn’t help but writhe at the feeling of the swelling cock trying so hard to pleasure his mate on the full moon. His own wolf wanting to please his alpha, he may not be able to bear children but his instincts always made him act as though he was wanting Scott’s pups in the future. They were locked together for at least an hour kissing and touching each other. Not even noticing that Isaac cad cum the moment Scott’s knot swelled. But they didn’t care about the mess on themselves. Only to give each other maximum pleasure with kisses and touches that would satisfy until they could come back to their senses. Scott’s knot did swell back down, and he took action to care for his mate who was a mess on the bed beneath him. he kissed him sweetly, grabbing water and some crackers. He fed his mate making sure he wouldn’t get sick later that night or in the morning. Doing the same for himself, because he knew Isaac would not talk to him if he didn’t take care of himself much like a time about a year ago. 

Scott up until a year ago never ate or drank anything after having sex on the full moon, but one night. They had had sex for more than 6 hours straight. And it was to the point that Scott woke up vomiting stomach acid and a phone call and visit from Deaton that morning. Scott since then drinks and eats when he has sex. Because Isaac actually didn’t speak with him for 2 days straight because he nearly caused Isaac into a full blown panic attack while in wolf form. Which Isaac was stuck in for those two days straight worried for Scott. 

But when Scott finished caring for himself and Isaac. the small blonde came to and looked up at Scott, who had a look on his face. 

“Let’s adopt Caleb. I know he’s Liam’s mate, I saw it the moment the two were together.”

“I agree they are mates, but what about Liam being an omega. Scott, Caleb could technically get Liam pregnant. We could both technically get Liam pregnant.”

“Isaac-“

“Don’t Isaac me, you know I’m right about this. Do we even want pups yet?”

“I’ve always wanted pups… I wanted your pups since we mated our senior year of high school and you cant even get pregnant.” Scott said to Isaac bitterly. Isaac had a look of sadness in his eyes the moment he heard what Scott said. 

“Isaac that’s not what I meant-“

“No I get it Scott. I can’t give you what you want. “

“Isaac that’s not true.” He stopped what Isaac was saying and kissed him deeply, and refused to let him speak anymore. ”I want you and as much as I want and have wanted your pups I know we cant, because of science, but we have a chance with Liam. I know we haven’t spoken about pups since we found out you cant get pregnant. But… we have a chance-“

“And we would be forcing Liam to have our babies. Its hard to make destined mated couples especially an omega to have an alpha’s pups. Even if we are his masters.”  
“We will find a way though Isaac. I know you and I both want to have pups, I really… just want to try… once at least.”

“And if he says no?”

“We will ask again… and as many times as we need to.” Scott looked down at Isaac kissing him and got out of the bed and grabbed a lime green post it note and a pen. Quickly scribbling his signature. And brought the post it to Isaac asking him to sign his name as well. Soon Scott used Isaac’s stomach to write in bold letters on the post it note. ADOPTION FOR CALEB 

Isaac looked at the post it note. “What on earth is that supposed to do?”

“We are adopting Caleb, and we have signatures now.”

“Scott… that isn’t official.”

“Yes it is we have signatures.” Scott grabbed Isaac throwing him over his shoulder and walked to Stiles and Derek’s room. Quickly bursting the door open and saw the two were on the floor in the middle of Derek’s knot in Stiles. the two were coherent and actually were both aware that people had just come in their room. Scott set Isaac on his feet. 

“Scott what the hell?”

“This is not the proper time to barge in on us.” Derek gave the death glare to the two wolves at the door.

“We want to adopt Caleb. Here’s our signatures. Tossing the Post-it note to Stiles who caught it. 

“This is a post it note... This is not a valid paper filing Scott.”

“Like you care Stiles, you never did proper paper filing in school .”

“Yo- ok fine that’s true, he’s yours paperwork wise in the morning.”

“Sweet.” Scott grabbed Isaac’s hand and brought him to the basement. They heard the conversation happening between the two wolves.

/// In the basement///

“What if they want pups?” Caleb asked.

“I’ll give them whatever they want… I can’t lose you again Caleb… I lost you once, and I don’t want to lose you ever again, if I have to have Scott’s pups, then I will do whatever it takes to have you with me.” Liam said. Caleb grabbed Liam’s chin, lifting it slightly and kissed his soft lips. He couldn’t have been happier seeing his mate again. However he was worried of what Scott and Isaac might do to him. he was damaged five years ago when they were together in the facility and had no idea how the two treated him. Liam was delicate, and very much acted like an omega if you got on his sweet side. And Caleb got to experience almost every moment with him, everything but with sex. Something he had hoped the two hadn’t asked for that. but knew it was more than likely taken.

“Liam.” Caleb started but a soft knock came at the door. He couldn’t help but feel protective of Liam because someone was in their vicinity. 

“Liam, Caleb it’s us. We’re coming in” Scott said quickly opening the door with Isaac in toe both coming through the door and closing it behind them.

“sir’s” Liam said straightening himself somewhat distancing himself from Caleb, in fear that the two being to close would make Scott mad. 

“Liam, we all need to have a talk, with Caleb.” He motioned to the other wolf. 

“What is it sir’s?” asked Caleb being professional as always.

“We have officially adopted Caleb, he is apart of the pack, and will for now on be living with us.” Scott said. Liam looked to Caleb in shock then quickly got out of Caleb’s hold and stumbled towards his masters kneeling so low to the floor. Caleb was angry and in total shock when he saw the position Liam was in. he saw a scared, his scared mate doing what he must to stay with him. he couldn’t help but feel his chest starting to hurt. 

“Please! Ill do whatever you want Isaac and Scott. I know I’m an omega and can have pups, Ill have your pups and have as many as you need and want. Please, just-“ Isaac cut him off.

“Whoa, there. Liam slow down.” Isaac made him stop talking. “What are you talking about?”

“We are destined mates, Caleb… him and I are mates, and I can’t lose him. there’s laws against mates being in the same household when they are from facilities where they are banned from being able to be mates there. We both have a record… we technically shouldn’t even be near each other. I was told that for years ever since I was told Caleb was dead.” Caleb didn’t realize he was crying. He felt tears fall from his face. Why would facilities make up such a law like that to an omega. That law was abolished 2 years after Caleb was split from Liam. “I’ll give you pups, ill give you as many as you two want. Just… please let me mate with him… I’ve waited over 5 years to do so.” Liam really didn’t know what he was saying. His head was spinning around what Scott had just said.

“Liam, those laws aren’t even laws anymore, they were banned three years ago. And Liam, if you were to mate Caleb, it would be hard to give any pups to us, if you had one of ours inside you.”

“I don’t care what happens to me, as long as I can mate Caleb, ill be forever happy” Caleb felt the tears really run down his face now. He didn’t know what to say. But Scott saw Caleb was crying.

“Caleb?” Scott asked.

“Liam… don’t risk your life for me… please…” he had to stand up and get to Liam and gently embraced him. He held him close to his body, in an almost choke hold. “Liam I cant lose you as well. If they want pups. I can wait to mate with you. Ill wait as long as it takes.” he says. 

“I cant wait forever Caleb-“

“Liam” he said really stern. “If you need to give them pups, then we will wait to be mated.”

“Caleb” he said sadly.

“we will wait. I wont lose you because your wolf cant handle carrying another wolves pups and not mine.” Isaac walked over to Liam kneeling down so he was at eye level. Scott on the other side of the two boys.

“Liam, we want pups, Isaac and I cant together because he isn’t an omega. We want you to be safe too. Caleb is bringing up points that make total sense. You can mate him. But please… please wait until he can have pups. We want you to be safe, and not get sick.” Scott pleaded. The emotions in the room causing Scott to get really emotionally attached and not wanting to hurt anyone. He wanted the two to be happy, but in the end the one thing he desperately wanted, will happen, even if it means making someone not happy.

“Ok.” He said simple. “Ill give you pups Scott… “ Liam let go of Caleb and was literally begging to be taken. He knew the only way to get what he wanted, was to give in. 

“Scott slowly grabbed Liam and brought him to the blankets again. He laid the omega onto the soft fabrics and started to undress the slave. Scott didn’t actually realize he was but naked still, although most wolves in the pack knew what everyone looked like naked. After many times of everyone actually waking up naked somewhere and someone having to come with clothes. Everyone really was used to nakedness by now. 

Liam helped undress himself and saw that Isaac was grabbing Caleb. He started to get scared thinking Isaac was going to do something awful.

“Isaac” he had to yell.

“Liam, he’s part of the pack. We’re going to make you both apart of the pack together, as our small family from now on.” Isaac looked at Caleb who nodded in understanding. Letting Isaac bring him to the blankets. He started to undress himself and Isaac of course helped. Soon laying flush on the odd array of fabrics Caleb looked at Isaac, and then looked at Liam. He felt the effects of the moon still on the two of them. Betas and omegas still basically in a moon heat when it came to the full moons. Scott soon had a finger trail to Liam’s hole finding it was really slick he knew prep wasn’t needed. Isaac did the same to Caleb, and the same was made there. The alpha and beta looked at the soft boys below them. Both finding getting themselves in the ready position. 

They entered the omega and beta slowly. Liam was writhing under Scott. As Caleb was getting a lucid feeling under Isaac. Scott immediately was trying to find Liam’s sweet spot. Isaac was hoping to find the same spot for Caleb. Isaac caressed Caleb, feeling the obedient beta was happy. Whither it was because he was with Liam, or about to be knotted by Isaac, he didn’t know. But Isaac quickly found the sweet spot. 

“… hah…” Caleb gasped. He felt the mass amounts of pleasure down in lower half of his body. His mind was turning into a mess from Isaac pounding him. his body feeling pleased from the attention. He was a slave before taken in by Stiles, and it was a sad feeling knowing that at times he did still like being bottomed by someone. Although the times he was bottom was very slim, just because he was naturally a top, which was what his old papers used to say back at the facility. Even Liam remembered that Caleb was a top, and when he saw Isaac take him the way he did, Liam wondered if Caleb was ok. It was the same feel and actions that happened when he was brought into Deucalion’s pack. The twins adored and cared for him every minute of every day, but even on the first day that Deucalion claimed that Caleb was his and his alone; the twins couldn’t help him then. He was taken, and taken hard. Not really getting much relief from the alpha that took him, that night when he was split from Liam.

But for now, Caleb focused on the pleasure, he wanted to seem happy for the alpha and beta that had taken him in, officially making him apart of their pack. A sudden hand firmly laced its fingers with Caleb’s. He looked over the second he felt contact, and saw it was Liam’s hand. For once I his whole life, having sex didn’t hurt, and Caleb wasn’t nearly in tears from being entered. Liam laced his hand together holding Caleb’s hand gentle; yet firm enough to know he couldn’t easily be torn away from the other hand. Caleb suddenly felt large waves of pleasure reach his lower half of his body. His cock now aching to get relief, he didn’t even know how long they had been going at it. But it however long they may have been having sex, Caleb was reaching his limit. After being pounded in his sweet spot. The pain now numbed, he couldn’t help it and came harshly, his entire body arching off of the soft fabrics he laid on. Liam was watching is mate come, he looked happy, and nothing but pleasure was radiating from him. Liam felt Scott’s large knot swell inside him, he would reach his limit no matter what the moment the knot was completely inside him to the point he couldn’t move. And the moment the alphas eyes were deep red and his knot completely unmovable, Liam came all over his stomach. He cried out loudly, he had never been taken before, as he was a virgin slave till now. The swelling getting to be too much for him, he cried for Scott to get out. 

“P-please… Scott… it hurts.” Tears falling down his face.

“My knot is in you Liam, it would kill you if I came out now.” 

“I-I cant do it…” he started to repeat, his entire lower body felt like it was being slpit in half and he felt every feeling the moment Scott tried to get into a more comfortable position for Liam. He eventually sat upright grabbing Liam in the whole process and holding him gently in his arms. “ah!” he screamed from the sudden movements. Scott rocking the small body back and fourth and trying to soothe the slave’s pain. 

“shhhh, Liam its ok. We won’t move any more than this. This is the most comfortable position you can be in when knotted.” Scott remembered Derek and plenty of others telling him the same, after his first knot with Isaac. 

Isaac repeated what Scott was doing and soon gathered Caleb into his arms. He didn’t know what was going on in Caleb’s mind due to the boy being so quiet. But he heard a small and very quiet whimper of pain. The moment he moved the boy into the same position Scott had Liam Isaac instinctively touched Caleb’s hole expecting to touch blood. But felt scars, and sore raw feeling skin that had obviously been damaged at one point, to where his own healing abilities wouldn’t heal the wound all the way. Isaac quickly thought of the only thing he knew could help Caleb. He touched the injured area, and soon black veins appeared on his arms. Scott wondered what was going on, but knew interrupting knots usually wasn’t something that wolves did. And he remained quiet but saw the black veins and knew he was taking pain from Caleb. The beta sighed and moaned from relief that the pressure didn’t feel more than it was jacked with numbing medicine to stop the pain. He fell almost limp in Isaac’s arms, and was calm breathing softly against the other beta. 

“There… does that feel better Caleb?” Isaac whispered. Caleb nodded. He felt the boy cling around his waist and saw the need and desire the boy was displaying. As if he wanted to desperately be given pups almost. 

That was the strange part; when Isaac looked at Caleb. Most beta’s can’t have pups, let alone if they are male beta’s at that. It’s a rare occurrence but some beta males have had pups. So he really didn’t know if it was the occurrence of the fact that he was knotted or if he really could have pups that made him give off an alluring smell and vibe that Isaac was now more than ever instantly drawn to.   
The four wolves sat together for almost an hour before the knots finally swelled down and were able to remove. The only time a knot lasts that long is on full moons or if there is drugs involved. So Scott eased Liam off of him slowly and laid the omega onto the blankets. Isaac did the same to Caleb, who instantly grabbed for Liam and held him close, not letting either one of the two older wolves get near him. Scott could only take care of Isaac at this point, and went back upstairs and searched for numerous blankets that were in their bedroom they used for earlier, to hopefully be able to sleep near both Liam and Caleb. He searched for all the blankets he could find and started to bring them downstairs and found Caleb was nowhere to be seen and without thought put the blankets down. as Scott had the last of the blankets sorted, he did find that Caleb was now coming back down the stairs and he had food and water. He set it all down on the floor and first gave some water in bottles to Scott. “I don’t know how you care for everyone during the moon. But if youd like I can care for Isaac.” Caleb said. Now kneeling on the floor. Scott took a long swig of the water and capped it before he looked to Caleb.

“I take care of Isaac, I always have. So you don’t need to care for him on the full moons, as far as the aftercare. I think you can care for Liam. Unless circumstances occur.”

“Agreed sir.” Caleb bows slightly and takes some water and somewhat sorts it out for each person. 

“May we both stay with you two tonight? It connects our bond as a small pack if we sleep together after knotting as a pack.”

“I don’t have a say in that sir. But in all honestly its quite fine with me. Liam needs to be surrounded by you too. I can tell that he has a connection with you two. Something I haven’t seen in him since I left of course. But he only connected with me back then. Yet he feels safe and can be connected with you too. I don’t understand what you did, but im glad you got him to open up.” Caleb says all at once.

“We aren’t so sure either Caleb. We are still so new at this whole masters thing, we only want him to feel comfortable with us. Not necessarily scared of us-“

“You bought him for intentions though…” Scott looked at the beta who looked like he wanted to beat up Scott for what he said. 

“We have had desires… and thought Liam would fit what we wanted… I don’t expect you to understand what we want from Liam. And its not just the whole having pups.” He said slow and careful around the younger boy.

“Don’t hurt him.”

“Our intentions aren’t out of anger. They are out of giving pleasure. Something you aren’t familiar with.”

“You two don’t know what I had to do in Deucalion’s pack… there are things I to this day hate about- and I refuse to let you do anything like that to Liam…” he said sternly.”

“Then that’s a promise I intend to keep as alpha, we wont and will never hurt him or you… that is a promise.” The beta looked at the true alpha and knew there was no lie in what he spoke of. He couldn’t help but get drawn back to Liam, who was starting to move a bit. He had laid so still as if he was asleep. Something Caleb assumed he actually was doing. And instantly went to his side with water and food. Holding a grape to Liam’s mouth. 

“Liam, you need to eat.” Liam opened his mouth to eat the sweet food. One after another a few grapes were fed to him. he then felt warm and gently hands have him in a sitting position but had him leaning against a chest. He smelled the warm vanilla and peppermint, and knew it was Caleb. He had a bottle at his lips, and knew to drink what Caleb had at his mouth. 

Every full moon that Caleb spent watching over Liam in the facility he had always taken care of him afterwards because he was always exhausted after every full moon. 

Scott went over to Isaac, quickly starting to feed and give him water to drink. He was really starting to get tired now that they had had sex to knot their pack together. Isaac crawled over to the large mass of blankets now an even bigger bed area where Liam and Caleb were sitting. As Scott went towards Liam’s side and with a small nod from Caleb, laid the small omega down onto the blankets. Scott’s warm body radiating heat as he kissed the back of Liam’s head. As he wrapped his limbs around Liam. Who reached for Caleb. Quickly intertwining himself with is destined mate, from this day onward not letting the other out of his site. Caleb thinking the same as Liam, wrapped his arms around Liam’s chest and his legs around Liam’s legs. Kissing the soft lips and not once taking his eyes off of his mate. Isaac instantly clung to Caleb. He smelled sweet peppermint and wanted to hold onto him for forever. And with one hand reached over and held Scott’s hand who took it willingly. As all four simultaneously fell asleep. The upstairs kitchen clock read 3:05 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being so patient with this new chapter. i have some ideas and things i will be clarifying in the next chapter, as almost like a small guide to the story so far. mainly i know things may be a tad bit confusing so i will be posting a chapter of just the premise of the universe my characters are from. which will later on be moved to the very first chapter instead of chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14

The laws of AlphaBetaOmega’s 

State of California.

Basic understanding of the dynamics of Alphas, Betas and Omegas and their guides on their involvement in the world will be explained for all new coming of age alpha beta and omegas. This first part pamphlet will explain everything you need to know about how all level’s of wolves and humans take part of the world. From they’re the basic laws that are for the other parts that make up alpha’s beta’s omegas. Like the slaves workers and other identifications. 

For Alphas, Betas, omegas altogether.

1\. wolves cannot mate officially until the age of 18.   
2\. All alphas beta’s and omegas go through training for full moons and other necessary training for certain situations that alphas and all other groups of wolves must be prepared for.   
3\. Each child born has health tests done on them, if born in packs or are apart of a facility as a slave.  
4\. All groups are allowed to mate or marry their mate regardless of sexual orientation or gender.   
5\. Marriage between mates is allowed once the two are officially 18. 

 

Alphas only 

6\. Alphas, if they find their mate before 18. Can stay with their mate through other functions and other reasons but cannot do any kind of sexual activities of any kind until both are 18.   
7\. Alphas are in charge of their packs, therefore watching over every group kind that is in their pack making sure they are well cared for and protected.   
8\. Alphas have the right to know everything that happens in their packs. And have rights to all records and information they need.   
9\. Alphas also have free range to ask someone in their pack to give them pups if their mate cannot provide for them.   
10\. Alphas however cannot force or interfere with other packs and decisions regarding pack members of different packs. 

Betas only

11\. Beta’s are the next in line with authority and power within the pack.   
12\. If the alpha’s mate is a beta then they are the official next with authority, unless appointed otherwise by another beta.   
13\. Beta’s can get pregnant.  
\- However they aren’t like omega’s. omegas are the best for having pups due to the fact they are meant to have pups. Due to this beta’s are generally weaker and more likely to have complications with the pups if they can get to full term.  
14\. If a male beta is pregnant they are of importance that they are well cared for at all times.  
15\. Male beta’s are extremely rare to give birth to children, thus they are to be well cared for when pregnant.  
16\. Male beta’s are also extremely vulnerable and the least qualified health wise to raise children if they become pregnant. Therefore if one were to forcibly kill or do any harm on a pregnant beta male, they will be sentenced to death if involved with the law, or they are to be left by the decision of the pack alpha of the pregnant male beta.   
17\. Killing a pregnant beta will end in arrest and possible removal from the pack.   
18\. Beta’s eyes continue as the traditional yellow, unless someone is killed by their hand, they will change to blue.  
19\. Omega’s are the ones that no matter the gender can get pregnant.   
20\. Their eye color is generally that of blue, however, in some rare cases. Although blue means that a wolf has killed someone, omegas if they haven’t killed someone they will still have their yellow colored eyes. 

Slaves

21\. slaves have no authority in their packs.   
22\. They are only given authority if they are the higher respected of many slaves in a pack.   
23\. Alphas duties must care and not disrespect their slaves.   
24\. Slaves must follow their alpha’s or packs orders, unless said so by their actual owner.   
25\. Slaves much first most follow all owners rules and guidelines.  
26\. Punishments for not following are that within the law, and are to be followed through.   
27\. All slave punishments, are to only give reprimanding, and in no way kill or severely injure a slave wolf that is apart of the pack.   
28\. Slaves aren’t allowed to choose their mates.  
29\. Alphas choose who their slaves can mate.   
30\. Slaves that mate within the pack, must be allowed to mate with each other.  
31\. Any slave that mates without approval of the alpha in the pack, will be either removed from the pack, or given death. 

Humans 

32\. humans rules and laws are they are apart of packs and abide by all laws or rules the alphas of the pack assign. As far as level of authority, they are on the same level as betas. And they are only differentiated by the laws the alphas give in their packs.


	15. Im Sorry!

to everyone that enjoys this story or any of my other stories. you have all realized that i haven't written a chapter in quite some time. it turned out that my computer absolutely hated me and absolutely hated microsoft word. which is what i was using to write all of my stories in. it has crashed and made me loose majority of my content when writing new chapters and completely now wont even let me get back into the program. i will be continuing my stories and hopefully try as hard as i can to actually catch up on the time i havent been able to post anything. 

i am currently now trying to move every single story i am working on to try and make it so i can continue to work on everything instead of hopefully not losing everything ive worked on over the past three years. but i think the process isnt going to take hopefully too long but it still might take awhile. but i promise i will try my hardest to get a chapter up in april at the very least id like to make that a goal. 

to those who have been continuously waiting i am again truly sorry that i havent posted. i hope you all are willing to wait a little longer for me to fix the problem.

so thank you guys for being supportive and i hope those who could be willing to still read the story will stay with me on this clusterfuck of a disaster im fixing. 

thanks everyone,

Fallen.


	16. It's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> so once again i feel bad its taken forever for me to finish this chapter however with the multiple setbacks. 
> 
> mainly my computer hating using microsoft...
> 
> i have finished this chapter. 
> 
> so i do hope everyone enjoys this chapter. im still working on the other stories i have as well. they are all just taking longer than i hoped, but i promise soon they will come out.

It wasn’t till around 10 am when Scott woke up the morning after the full moon. He was still worn out after sleeping for a decent amount of time, although his body was awake, he would have gladly liked to still stay in bed. However his stomach demanded raiding Derek’s home for breakfast, therefore he walked upstairs as quiet as he could manage, found his pants and slipped them on. Once covered he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge soon finding that Erica was wide awake and had walked downstairs in pajama shorts and a tank top, her hair all over the place. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were awake Scott. Ill get properly dressed.” She turned on her feet to put on proper clothes; not pajamas when Scott spoke. 

“Its fine Erica, no need to get dressed for me. I’m not even wearing a shirt right now, so don’t worry.” Scott smiled when he rummaged through the hale house kitchen in search of ingredients to make French toast. Erica realized what he was starting to make the second he grabbed cinnamon eggs and bread; and laid them askew on the counter next to the stove. 

“Would you like some help with making breakfast?” Scott looked towards Erica. 

“Sure, could you try to find some bacon or some sausage? Just something to go with the French toast.” She smiled and gave a short nod to Scott when she went to the fridge and rummaged for the sausage she knew Derek bought about a few days ago. Quick to find it was in the meat drawer in the fridge she took the package of meat out and went to grab a basic pan to cook the sausage in. then grabbing bowls and other items that Scott would need for making the French toast. Setting the items down on the kitchen counter where the ingredients were he then went to work to make the French toast batter. Once it was ready he began to cook the toasts. Eyeing Erica’s sausage making skills as she was keeping busy watching the sausage and cutting up fresh fruit. On top of that the young woman had already poured juice for everyone the cups filled with the sweet drink, she also had a pot of hot coffee going as well. Erica noticed a while ago that Scott was just watching what she was doing, she couldn’t help but comment. Scott flipped the toasts over after he had already by now had a few sets of toasts in the oven to keep warm as he made the next batch to cook.

“Is this surprising to you sir?” she asked. 

“What?” she pulled him out of his staring trance. 

“Is it surprising that I do all of this? Or at least that I can do all of this at once for the most part.” She said again. 

“I never thought one could do so much. especially the way you can do it so fast, and just…”

“Just what sir?”

“I don’t know if Liam could ever be like you… at least in the way of doing everything for us the way you and Boyd do at least.”

“Something you need to know sir.”

“What is that Erica?”

“Boyd and I have our agreements and negotiations that we talked about with Derek and Stiles when we were taken in by the two. And from that, that’s why we do what we do for them. I’m more than willing to do cooking and cleaning for them, and Boyd helps Derek out with much of his business, Boyd is basically like the vp at the therapy place, if he wasn’t labeled as a slave of course. But besides that point. I just want you to understand sir. Liam and you, and Isaac. And now Caleb. You all have to set the boundaries and really. Determine where your alliances will lie when it will come down to what you will be as apart of your house pack really.” She finally went back to her sausage again looking at it slowly browning around the skin. As she had been every now and again flipping them and turning them so they could continue to cook as she spoke to Scott.”I-I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything. Its just what I noticed between all four of us in this home. And I feel the same might happen in your home someday. Of course I cant predict the future so I don’t know what will happen. But I just thought that information could be of use, as far as coming from a different perspective,” she looked nervous as she had just given Scott advice. 

“No, its all right Erica. I actually appreciate the advice, I feel it would help us. Thank you.” He smiled. She lightened up by what he said, when she then went to grab the plates and silverware. Scott grabbed oven mitts and grabbed the toast out of the oven turning it off and soon watched as Erica started to serve two plates immediately. 

“I’ll take these two to Derek and Stiles,” she looked to Scott almost as approval.

“All right.” Scott gave her approval and watched as she went to their bedroom. He began to get plates ready for Isaac Caleb and Liam. He gingerly added amounts of each item before bringing two plates down to the basement. He saw that Caleb was awake and trying to get Liam to wake up, he was gingerly stroking his forehead. 

“Li, wake up.” The soft voice spoke to the sleeping omega still bare ass naked on the blankets. He shifted in his sleep when Caleb spoke again. “Liam.” He spoke stern. “Scott was nice enough to make breakfast… you must wake up and eat what he made.” Liam instantly opened his eyes and quickly sat up and looked around the room for Scott. He noticed there were plates of food in Scott’s hand. He then looked to Caleb who was looking right at Liam. Caleb looked away and stood up to grab the plates Scott was holding walking over to Scott. “I can take these Scott. Sit with Isaac and enjoy your breakfast. I can bring the other plates to Liam and myself. 

“Oh, Caleb; Thank you.” Scott appreciated that at least someone was taking the plates away from him since he was nervous that he would drop the plates of food. Not only making a mess, but breaking Derek’s dishes was something he didn’t want to find out what Derek would do if it were to happen. 

“Of course Scott. I’m happy to serve my masters.” Caleb lightly nodded and bowed as he continued to walk towards Liam. He set the plates down and watched Liam hesitantly look at his food on the plate. “Liam, what’s the matter? You need to eat.” His hand lifted Liam’s face so he could look him in the eyes. 

“I don’t want to eat if it's not ok to do so…” Caleb looked to Isaac and Scott with anger slowly rising within himself. What exactly did these two do to him this whole time? Did they starve him? Hurt him? Do things that damaged him even further than what the others did. He kept his composure long enough to ask a question, trying to not jump to the worst conclusion. “sir’s… is it all right for us to eat?”

Scott spoke first. “ of course it's ok to eat. You know you can eat whenever you’d like Liam.” Isaac nodded to Scott’s words.

“Liam, is there something the matter?” Isaac stood up and carefully walked towards the young omega. 

Now that Isaac was looking closer at Liam and within a good short distance away from him, he saw he was trembling. Not only shaking but his hands were covering his lower parts and could easily see that he was avoiding everyone’s gaze. 

“Liam…” Isaac slow and calm kneeled down on the floor, about two feet away from him his hands on his lap so Liam could see them. “What’s the matter?” he spoke soft and calm?

“I…,” he said the one word before he lost his words. “I-I” he held his stomach now feeling the need to vomit. “I-I'm sorry-“ he stood up quick and took a step towards the door to the main level to find the bathroom. But Liam felt his legs give out and his ass on fire as he knew he wasn’t going to support himself to walk. His body not reacting in time, he fell slamming down onto the hard concrete that was the floor of the basement. The blankets that were on the floor did nothing for support as he stepped at the edge of the blankets before he started to fall. Isaac stood up as Caleb darted over to Liam to inspect the damage.

“Liam” Caleb yelled as he knelled down, after not reaching Liam fast enough, his hands gently gripping around Liam’s waist as he pulled him close to his body twisting him around so Liam wasn’t facing the floor. “Liam, are you all right? What-“ Caleb’s hand reached out and tried to touch Liam’s cheek, and a sudden hand from Liam slapped the hand away. Caleb was in shock, then realizing that Liam rolled out of Caleb’s hands and crawled towards the door before the realization of his fear was eminent. He couldn’t just leave the rooms, his masters were there, and could decide wether or not he could get punished. Liam turned around from where he stood and leaned against the concrete wall to hold himself up as his gaze went from Caleb, then quick to Isaac, and then to Scott. A look of hurt and anger was on Scott’s face, he then watched Scott stand up and walk towards Liam, but the door to the basement suddenly opened and Stiles stood there clothed and with papers in his hand. Liam took this opportunity to sneak away and the sudden sound of a door closing and locking was what got Caleb to run upstairs towards Liam. He followed the scent of the fear induced omega, that lead to the main floor bathroom. Erica nearly flew across the house and in no time was around where Caleb was. Her face full of concern when she felt the sudden change of emotions in the house. She left Boyd, and went to find out what was going on. Little did she know that Boyd followed her since she was so concerned, the two stood together as Caleb knocked softly on the door. 

“Liam? Liam!” Caleb didn’t know why Liam acted the way he did that moment. But it wasn’t until he noticed that Erica was behind him. He desperately turned around and held her hands tightly before speaking. “Erica, please. I don’t know what happened, he was ok and he looked to Isaac and Scott and he tried to run but fell over. What if he’s hurt? I need to make sure he’s ok.” Erica could tell the worry in her friend’s voice and body. She put her hands on his shoulders, seeing he was slightly taller than her, she looked up into his eyes. 

“Caleb, you need to calm down,” she started to do basic breathing with Caleb to get him to calm down and it started to work, enough to get Caleb to not cause more stress to the situation. “okay, is Liam in there?”

“Yeah, he locked himself in.”

“Okay, I'm going to try and see if I can do anything. Stay here and don’t try to come in if he lets me into the room. “

“But I need to check on him.”

“I know you do, but it may make him more scared. I want to see if I can get him to talk, it could be something only I can help with. For all I can think of at least.”

“Just… please help him.”

“You know I will.” Erica guided Caleb towards where Boyd was, which was in the other room. She came back to the room where Liam was locked in the bathroom, when she softly knocked on the door. 

“Liam? Its just me now.” Erica tried to say it in the least threatening way for Liam, so he could possibly open the door. 

“Erica?” she heard muffled through the door. 

“Yeah, its me Liam.”

“Just you?”

“Just me.” She said again. The door unlocked and she entered the bathroom quick but where she wouldn’t startle Liam. He was on the floor of the bathroom shaking and holding his body for dear life. Erica in an instant kneeled down not touching him, but making sure he knew she was their next to him. “Liam whats wrong?”

“I cant get pregnant.” Liam was crying, tears and sobbing sounds escaped his voice. 

“Liam, what are you talking about? What do you mean you cant get pregnant? You’re an omega, you're naturally built to carry a pup. You are the least likely of any wolf type to die or have complications while pregnant.” She tried to calm him down but a sudden new sentence was being spoken. 

“I can’t give Scott a pup. I can’t give them what they want! I want only Caleb’s pups, that all I’ve ever wanted. I cant… what if I die, what if the baby dies? What if i’m pregnant and the baby doesn’t make it. They could try to get me to have babies for them till I die, and then I could never be with Caleb.” He started to sob uncontrollable to Erica, who felt Liam suddenly cling to her body for dear life. 

“Liam, Liam it's ok. If your pregnant, you will know after a month. I know Scott and Isaac, and if you give them the pup they have always wanted, I guarantee you that you will be able to have Caleb for the rest of your life.” She tried to reassure her friend. 

Although she didn’t know if that would be the case. Yes, she knew the two wolves well, but that didn’t mean they had a side that even the pack never knew about. But Erica did however think that Scott and Isaac were pure enough people that the two would give Liam Caleb if he was able to give them the child they couldn’t conceive by themselves. The two were always so kind to the pack that she couldn’t see why they wouldn’t do such a thing for Liam. But she tightly hugged him and rubbed his back, she knew there wasn’t more she could do but give him some sort of comfort. “shh, it's ok Liam. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you, or Caleb.” She held the sobbing boy in her arms. 

/////in the basement///

“What was that?” Stiles asked. 

“Liam… he’s upset.” Stiles took the papers he was holding in his hands and gave it to Scott. Who quickly signed the papers, then passing the papers to Isaac to sign as well. Then handing the papers back to Stiles who confirmed the signatures. 

“Well, Caleb is officially yours.”

“Sweet.”

“By the way, what was he upset about.”

“I don’t think he wants the pups.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t he agree to give you pups last night? That’s what Derek assumed as he kinda sensed that vibe from the two of you.”

“He looked right at me… no one looks like that unless they deeply regret something they did.”

“You think he didn’t want to agree to give you pups?”

“It seems that way.”

“You know you cant hurt him.”

“I'm not an idiot Stiles. I wouldn’t dream of hurting him.”

“But you want him to give you pups.”

“Of course I want pups. He’s so gorgeous I would love if he was the one to give me the pups I've always wanted.”

“So basically you would be willing to make Liam do anything possible to give you pups… and once that is fulfilled?” Stiles stood at the door still not fully in the actual basement.

“He can have Caleb to his hearts content. I don’t care really what he does as far as mating if he can give me the pups I've wanted as has Isaac.”

“Will you let them have their own pups?”

“If they really want pups I will give them permission.”

“Scott-“

“What do you suggest Stiles?”

“Liam needs to be treated with respect, especially if he is going to have a baby, you cannot do anything to harm him. And as far as Caleb is concerned, he is not a slave, he was brought to my facility and as such his label is an omega, only by his eye color and a beta trainer from helping me. He is not a slave, you must treat him with respect as well. And about Liam, what if he cant produce pups?”

“You know we would never do anything to actually kill them. and if he cant get pups-”

“Kill?” Stiles yelled. Derek immediately was downstairs when he heard Stiles yell. 

“What the hell his going on down here?” Derek looked for the danger when Stiles yelled.

“Scott said he wouldn’t kill Caleb and Liam.”

“what?”  
“It's not like that Derek.”

“Scott, you cannot hurt your slave or Caleb, those two are special and as such with the laws, you cant kill or in any way severely hurt them.”

“I wouldn’t put them to the point where they are in horrid condition and they would be on deaths row.”

“Scott!”

“What?” Isaac walked over to Scott and said.

“Those two are ours, we must treat them like they are our jewels. We would never hurt them, and we would never do anything to harm them, or treat them with such disrespect. “ Scott saw the sincerity in his mate’s eyes. And he could tell that Liam was already in a horrid mood in the first place due to whatever was running through his mind. He just hoped that he was calming down because Caleb was with him. Isaac walked over and tried to calm down Derek, who was fuming with the new conversation that was taking place in front of him. 

“I swear Scott, you cannot hurt them. Technically Liam is doing you a huge honor and is giving you pups, you need to treat him as such.”

“I know Derek. I remembered all the classes in high school.”

“No, I’m serious Scott. You cannot do anything that can hurt him. Yes, he may be an omega slave but you cant hurt him.”

“Point noted Derek…” Scott soon after not wanting to hear the lecture anymore. Got out of the room and went to find were Liam and Caleb were in the house. He heard the sobbing in the bathroom and a concerned Caleb sitting with Boyd in the room next to the bathroom. Scott knocked harsh and loud on the bathroom door. “Liam?” a forced and somewhat angry voice rung out through the door to Liam and Erica in the bathroom. He heard scurry sounds in the bathroom before Erica opened the door slightly. 

“Can I help you sir?”

“Get Liam for me please. We are all going home.” Erica looked to the shaking Liam before she looked back to Scott. 

“We will be out shortly. Please wait a moment.” Erica closed the door and went back to Liam on the floor. “Liam, you have to go home.”

“What?” he looked in horror at Erica, he didn’t want to leave. He knew Scott would be trying again to have a baby.   
“Everything will be okay, you have Caleb with you the whole way.” Erica tried to reassure the scared omega in the bathroom. 

“.I-I'm naked still… sorry.” She didn’t even feel fazed by Liam naked; although she had seen so many naked wolves before that she wasn’t fazed by her friend due to her time being in the pack. 

“One sec.” she walked back to the door and cracked it before she called out. “Boyd,” the young male came into the hall and within Erica’s sight. “can you please get me some of stile’s old sweat’s and an old shirt of his that are guest spares? Liam needs some clothes.”

“Be right back.” He nodded as he went back into the room Caleb was sitting in watching as Boyd grabbed pants, boxers and a shirt as he started to go to the bathroom again quickly going to the door and sliding through the small gap between the door the clothes for Erica. 

“Thank you Boyd.” She closed the door behind her and went straight to Liam helping him slip on the clothes so he could leave the bathroom. 

“I don’t want to go out there.” He whispered. She looked down at him and held.

“You cant stay in here forever. You found Caleb; and you cant leave him alone now that you have him back. He started sliding on the boxers and shirt pulling the soft fabrics onto his body as he reached for the sweats last after putting the rest of the clothes on but hesitating to put them on.

“What if Scott does something?”

“Liam…” she hugged him tightly. “you have to do what your alpha says. I wish that wasn’t the case, and although yes those two are very kind and they wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She let go and pushed the pants even closer to his body. 

“They own you Liam… you have no choice.” She stood up and waited by the door. Liam took the pants in his hands and slid them on, and with few movements he was standing and walking past Erica and the room where Caleb was standing as he was putting on his clothes that Isaac had brought up for him. after walking out of the bathroom he walked past Scott who had gazing eyes on him the entire walk out of the bathroom, and heard loud footsteps of Caleb flying out of the room he was in with Boyd. 

“Liam?” Scott looked to Caleb and shook his head, leaving Caleb with staying silent as Isaac casually made his way up the stairs flowed by Derek and Stiles. The time that Isaac finally did make it to the main floor he stepped behind Caleb who was standing still after now feeling all the tension that Scott was clearly emitting from himself. 

“Caleb. We need to go.” He put his hand on Caleb’s back and was low key guiding him towards the front door so they could effortlessly leave without something breaking in the house.

“Wait.” He turned out of Isaac’s hand and saw Stiles and Derek standing a few feet away. Almost like a run, he went straight for Stiles first and gave him a hug, that was completely expected since Stiles opened his arms for the young beta to hug him, nearly making him fall over. 

“What's the matter little one?”

“Hey, don’t call me that.”

“But that’s my name for you is it not?”

“yes, but.”

“Hey, I wont be able to see you for a while anymore. I want to call you that one more time.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry Caleb. I know you want to be the independent person I've kept guard on for all these years.”

“but still…”

“I get it. Watch over my brother and his mate. And protect your mate too Caleb. I know you’ve waited for this moment your whole life. And I hope it turns into being everything you’ve ever wanted it to be.

“I will. You know I would never let anything happen to them.

“I know you will. Now be a good little one for me.” He smiled as he kissed Caleb on the lips for a brief second and as soon as the lips touched they were gone, already leaving Caleb flushed from having Stiles kiss him again. When Stiles let go of Caleb he turned to Derek and bowed lightly, but was instantly in a hug and being held by Derek.

“Um. Derek?”

“hm?”

“Why are you hugging me… you never hug anyone?”

“Now that’s not true. And I cant hug the foster beta I've helped take care of?”

“Derek.” Caleb hugged him tighter as the arms were warmly tightening around his smaller body. 

“Ill miss you. So take care of yourself until I can see you again.”

“I will.” Derek leaned down and kissed Caleb on his forehead and soon let him go and pushed him back into the direction of his new pack that was taking him home.

“Scott.” Derek said in a very strong tone.”

“Yeah?” he looked back at the other alpha for a short while.  
“ Don't forget what your position means.” He had a small stare down with Derek intently looking at each other before Scott broke the gaze and turned towards the door guiding Liam to the door and as he opened the door his hand never left Liam's back as he guided him to the car and waiting for Isaac to come with Caleb they all eventually had made it to where they could leave the hale home and were on their way home.

In the car it was still and silent, no one dared to make a move or sound after realizing that Scott was slamming things and already in a foul mood. 

“Scott. I’m sorry.” Liam couldn’t help but breaking the silence knowing that he was the reason that this all happened today.

“Not right now Liam. We will discuss this when we get home, just stay quiet.” Scott said in a very serious and demanding tone. His body went cold just from the sound of the angry Scott that was driving. Caleb brought his hand out to hold Liam’s, although it helped make Liam feel much better, he was very unsure of what the two would do once they were to get home. 

What did seem like forever, but was only twenty minutes; was the longest drive home in the car, even for Isaac’s standards? Once they reached home, Liam was the first to get out, followed by Caleb then Isaac, with Scott slamming every door possible on the way into the house. Isaac silently listened to the temper tantrum that was going on the whole time, but he knew not to get in Scott’s way at least until he quieted down a little. When he stormed into the bedroom, Isaac let the two to do whatever as he followed Scott and closed the door behind himself and realizing that Scott didn’t like that he followed him into the room. 

“What is the problem this time?”

“Whats the problem? Not only does Derek and Stiles think we will kill them, but they think that Liam is just a godsend to give us pups.”

“Well, they are true Scott.”

“bullshit.”

“No, it’s the truth. You know this as much as I do, we are asking a ton for Liam to give us pups.”

“Why does he look at us like we are the devil when we had sex last night?”

“He was a virgin Scott. Caleb couldn’t even give him his virginity sex, and he s probably worried that he could have a miscarriage if he is pregnant.”

“Why does this have to happen to us… seriously though, why cant we have simple slaves that are willing to do anything for us, and not get upset about every little thing?”

“Patience Scott, that’s all you need. And not to barge around having a temper tantrum around your scared omega.”

“so….”  
“And i’m right. So don’t try to argue with me.” Isaac finally stepped closer and was instantly grabbing and kissing Scott.

“No fair, kissing cant solve the problem.”

“It can for right now,” he smirked as he kissed Scott again, and his hand traveled down to rub and squeeze Scott’s penis.

“No, don’t. I need to make sure that Liam will get pregnant.”  
“You're going to overdo it on him. If you do what I think you're going to do.”

“ I wont. Maybe all he needs is a little bit of a handicap.”

“Scott.” Isaac let go of Scott immediately and took a step backwards.

“what?”

“You cant be serious.” His face growing with concern.

“What? I don’t get what your worried about?”

“That wont do anything but either get him horny or it will mess with his heats, you know how dangerous that is right?”

“I know how dangerous it is to mess with heats.”

“Then why do you want to mess with his body’s natural instincts?”  
“I want pups and I would rather have them sooner than later.” Scott walked out of the bedroom completely ignoring and dodging Isaac’s attempts to keep him from leaving the room. As Isaac could only watch as he followed where he went which was to the kitchen where the sight before Isaac made his eyes go wide. Liam limp in Scott’s embrace; one arm holding his body, while another hand held the free hand that looked like it was giving a death grip until Isaac saw Liam give a submissive neck, and let his hands go so he was just standing in Scotts hold. 

“Liam, bed. Now.” Scott was almost dragging Liam since he was just pushing the now submissive slave towards the bedroom. All the while Caleb looked in shock and almost fear as he watched Liam get dragged to the bedroom. Isaac walked over and grabbed Caleb’s hand and soon was just pulling on his hand to have him follow which he did without struggle. Isaac knew that what Scott was planning he assumed the two would have to be in the same room with the other two again.

“Isaac.” Caleb whispered. Looking back Isaac held up his finger to his lips and shook his head. Turning back around Isaac was back to leading Caleb back to the bedroom where Isaac watched Scott push Liam onto the bed still fully clothed. Scott took all of his clothes off as Liam shivered and didn’t dare to move an inch on the bed.

“so, you two are going to stay around?” he looked into the direction of the two coming in as he turned back to Liam just pulling his boxers off, and was quick to force Liam out of his clothes, pulling the shirt off as the pants were right after, but was especially forceful when pulling off Liam’s boxers, leaving Liam bare naked for all to see as he tossed the clothes in some direction. Liam instantly covered himself with his hands but Scott moved behind him, getting onto the bed and grabbed his hands instantly leaving him to be looked at by Isaac and Caleb bare naked. A gasp and whimper was all that Liam made when Scott’s force in his arms and hands made it impossible to get out of the grasp.

“Don't scream.” Scott said dangerously close to Liam’s ear. “now. you're going to give me pups Liam, whether you want to or not and for tonight, your mate gets a front row seat to see what you can do for me.” Scott leaned down and with red eyes biting his chest.  
“aaahh, Scott” Liam did yell for a brief second until Scott let go of his chest. Looking down, Liam saw the bonding bite mark that Scott left. A hand went straight to his penis, quick to stroke it for a brief second before discarding the area completely, Liam was soon on his stomach, and was settled so his stomach was in Scott’s lap.

“Scott, what are you-“ instantly something entered Liam’s asshole. Whatever it was that he couldn’t see it was small and it wasn’t going to leave his system. ”what?” he struggled to try and get out of the grip, but the grip just strengthened in tenfold when Liam was being held down by Scott.

“Stop Liam.” The alpha tone in Scott’s voice was something Liam couldn’t ignore, he instantly felt paralyzed and couldn’t move from the position and from pure fear that Scott would do something terrible to him if he dared to disobey. Scott continued to put his finger in Liam’s ass to make sure the small object wouldn’t come out. 

“Scott?” Isaac asked cautious. He stood still with Caleb right next to himself watching the scene unfold before himself and Caleb. He didn’t dare move because he knew when Scott was in a mood like this he wasn’t likely to change his mind or thoughts.   
“Don't interfere, I suggest that you keep Caleb preoccupied. Unless you both want to watch us make pups.” Scott felt the object was in a safe position to not come out of Liam, that he released his finger from Liam’s ass and was quick to flip Liam right over, instantly he could tell that it was beginning to work and that his plan was going accordingly. 

“S-Scott.” Liam said but even that made his mouth feel like bricks were inside. His swallowing was nearly impossible without thinking like he was going to choke. He also thought he was unbearably hot and way to warm and to have suddenly increased body heat so quick. Trying to resist Scott’s hold due to still having some conscious thought, he tried prying his hands out of Scott’s claws but to no avail his strength really was depleted due to whatever Scott made him take.

“Don't Liam.” Scott leaned down and although not touching Liam’s body minus keeping him pinned to the mattress. He listened to Liam panting and already growing full with lust and heat. Genuinely shocked at how quick the results were happening; While looking with lustful eyes at the breeder for his pups, Scott gave in and bit lightly while sucking on the soft but very perked nipples that Liam had just begun to sport.

“Ahh, haah… Scott.” Liam arched on the bed and felt nothing but searing pain mixed with pleasure in his body. Trailing from his nipple it went straight to the rest of this body. Already he could feel blood rush to his penis, and he couldn’t help but get feel a sudden urge to want someone or something fill him. Normally if he wanted to be filled it wasn’t hard to want it and be given it. Since when conscious about his decisions it would be easy to get it but Scott had never pushed him this far nor did he push him like this by giving him something to make a reaction happen. 

“That’s it Liam. I know you like that, it must make you feel really good. Ill have to make sure that I get more of this stuff soon knowing that this works so well.” Scott beamed with happiness, but Liam could see in his eyes it was only lust for pups and a yearning to get busy breeding that was within Scott’s intentions. 

“Scott-“ Caleb couldn’t help but act out and say his name only to be held back pretty strongly by Isaac. Without hesitation and a glint of silver being seen from the reflection of the light in the bedroom reflecting the shiny object. Liam’s eyes were blurring from the drugs that were inside his system, the heat his body had now artificially created had made him that much more out of it seeing that it made it an extremely strong heat, all his senses were down as far as his main observation abilities. He turned towards the sound of what he thought was Caleb calling out but just saw the blur of two people and something shiny near one of the peoples heads. Or that’s at least what it looked like before he thought the whole room was spinning. 

“Keep quiet Caleb, unless you want to get Liam in distress in this condition.” Scott watched as Isaac took the syringe and pressed the needle and pushed the contents into Caleb. Instantly Caleb flexed from the contact but soon his body relaxed and he fell to the floor but was caught and held by Isaac. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered. Instantly he felt undeniably warm and couldn’t help but hear the loud pounding in his ears grow louder and louder. He couldn’t look up from the spot that he fell from, and Isaac kept close eyes on him the entire time. When Isaac tried to lift him up so his head wasn’t hunched over, his hands grazed his nipples through his shirt and a surge of pleasure flared through his body. He stayed still and looked right at Isaac’s face and his own covered in sweat and dripping down his cheeks. 

“What did you give me…” he asked noticing the room got even hotter, and he desperately wanted to take off his shirt and pants, to give himself more space.

“I cant let you interfere with what they do tonight…” 

“What did you give me.”  
“It's a heat drug for betas. You wont die, but you’ve gone into a heat basically…”

“What the hell? Why do you two keep this stuff?”

“I cant say right now. Not the right place.” Isaac leaned down and kissed Caleb on the lips, instantly sending his body into overdrive. He bucked into the air and his pants felt unbelievably tight. Why it was reacting to drugs in this way he had no idea. But the thought of taking off his pants sounded so good right now that if Isaac were to take them off he wouldn’t hesitate to let him do whatever he wanted with him. 

“I'm sorry.” That was the last actual phrase he said to Caleb before taking off the young man’s pants. A hard erection and leaking dick was sticking straight up and tenting in his underwear. Isaac was quick but gentle in taking the undergarment off and instantly his hand was stroking the leaking body part.   
“Gah, Aahhh.” Caleb moaned out the second his dick was being played with. He couldn’t help but get this sudden urge to help the movements by moving in rhythm to Isaac’s hand. Its when a sudden warm but small object was placed and held at the entrance to his hole that somehow Caleb had enough sense left in himself to look down at the actions being done to him. 

Scott, wai- Aahh.” Caleb looked up towards the direction of the two on the bed. Within the time frame of Isaac distracting Caleb, Scott was full on thrusting and pushing into Liam. By the position the two were in on the bed Scott was clearly trying to at least make it somewhat comfortable for Liam since he had him laid on the bed. suddenly a rush of warmth and numbness filled Caleb’s ass when he had to look back at Isaac to see he was thrusting his fingers inside. He couldn't help but feel the pleasure run through his body to the point that he couldn’t look up or in the direction of the two on the bed. 

“N-No…. Ahh…. Pleas- Aaahhh.” Scott was thrusting deep and hard. To the point that you could only hear loud wet noises coming from the bed. 

“Bear with me for tonight Liam.” Scott kept on thrusting and could tell the beta was close to his limit. He was hitting nothing but prostate, and saw the effects were really getting to Liam. And if Liam came soon then Scott would knot him the moment his ass would clamp down on Scott’s penis. 

“Ahhh…. Ah.” Scott heard the soft and somewhat feminine moans coming out of the small male. He sounded like a woman getting fucked but at the same time you could hear the roughness coming from his voice. He looked and sounded so adorable that Scott could barely keep it in himself. he was very close to knotting, seeing that his wolf side was very much on the fritz; just like all the times he had trying to breed with Isaac.

“Ah, Scott! Scott I’m…” without a chance to say anything else. Scott thrusted one more time in him instantly knotting because in that time frame, Liam’s ass squeezed down onto Scott’s penis and he shot out sperm before he himself could even react to it. There was a shriek but Scott couldn’t tell if the shriek was from Liam orgasming or if it was because he wasn’t reacting right because there were drugs in his system. Scott couldn’t tell but he stayed in the position he was in due to not being able to move much since he was stuck inside Liam with his knot full and erect. Scott took that time since Liam was catching his breath; he looked over when he heard moaning and panting coming from the floor. Seeing that Isaac was now fully inside Caleb, thrusting and pushing his erect dick into the beta’s body. The only other sounds coming from the room were the wet sounds of those two having sex on the floor. Although very careful as to not cause damage to Caleb he saw the sweaty body below him rise and fall with breaths that were erratic and a face that was trying to cover itself with its own arms. but it was when a sudden feeling of easiness that Scott turned towards Liam and then realizing that his own knot was done. That was an extremely short knot even for Scott’s standards when he was always knotting with Isaac for all these years. That if the knot was over, the seed most likely didn’t catch due to the fact that shorter knots tended to not give a pup at all. 

“No… you cant have finished knotting.” Scott had pulled out as he said that and instantly his nose went right to Liam’s asshole. Sniffing the sweet scent of the young omega. Not even flinching when Liam’s legs twitched when Scott’s nose was right up touching the hole. He quickly licked the area with his tongue which got a light moan from the omega sprawled panting and harshly breathing on the bed. 

“Scott…”

“No… It’s ok Liam.” He leaned back up and touched the omega’s soft flush cheek with care. And without making Liam realize it until his legs were lifted up and were now leaning on Scott’s shoulders.

“Scott.” Without another word able to be said, Scott thrusted into Liam and he was quick to react once again. Although his ass was loose because they had just knotted. Liam felt the hot smaller sized dick was rubbing and thrusting in the previously knotted area. He could feel it was already uncomfortable. The only thing in his mind was that he didn’t see there was any pain since he was feeling more pleasure than anything. Did Scott drug him more or is that just a side effect of the drug that he was already given? Liam didn’t really know but he felt very out of it by now with a pounding head and a very erect penis that was still leaking from the mounts of hormones his body was emitting from the scents and emotions that were in the room. He did cum when they had just knotted but for some reason he felt he could still come; even after just knotting with Scott.

“Sc-“ a thrust caught his voice and what he was about to say. When he couldn’t help but close his eyes feeling the hot penis move in and out of his ass.

“Don’t speak Liam.” Scott kept thrusting and tried to keep his focus on trying to get his alpha inside to try again with knotting. Scott noticed Liam was slowly acting as though he was lifeless. His limbs stayed slack and he was barely moving on his own to Scott’s own rhythm of thrusts. 

“Cott-“ Liam's eyes glossed over and he wasn’t even looking at Scott, he clearly wasn’t looking at anything. Just gazing into the distance.

“Scott.” Scott quickly looked down at the floor and saw Isaac was balls deep inside Caleb. The beta locked eyes with Scott. “Scott don’t you dare overdo it.” The threat wasn’t strong. Isaac’s voice wasn’t even raised but he was in fact very sternly looking into Scott’s eyes.

“He can make it another round; he’ll be fine.” He didn’t give another thought; and completely started to ignore Isaac and Caleb in the room, as he turned back to looking directly at Liam. That’s when he realized that there were louder sounds coming from Liam. Scott had zoned out all noise and didn’t think anything until he was looking back at Liam that his eyes were pained looking and he was holding onto the sheets ; knuckles almost white. He then tuned into hearing the sounds around him noticing that Liam was moaning in pain. He was trying to keep quiet clearly due to the amount of force he was putting into trying to keep his mouth shut and to not make a sound. 

“Just a little longer Liam. I just want to get some pups. This will all be over soon.” Hellbent on continuing; Scott grabbed Liam’s legs and as gently as he could muster, he flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach. Before Liam had a chance to help himself to give Scott some help as far as positioning, he found that Scott was already lifting his ass into the air and stuffing his dick inside once again. 

“S-Scott, please. It hurts.” He tried to sound composed but all he could focus on now was the fact that his entire ass was feeling like something was shooting electricity into him whenever Scott was harshly thrusting into him. Although Scott wasn’t thrusting fast the whole time, it did go noticed that it was somewhat frequent that the thrusts at faster paces were frequent enough that Liam desperately wanted Scott to just finish as soon as he could.

“Liam. God your beautiful. Give me pups baby.” Scott increased his thrusts to being a constant pace of fast and deep slamming of his hips. 

“Aahhh.” A loud and drawn out painful moan came from Liam. Isaac was still on the sidelines looking up at the scene in front of him from the floor. whenever he looked down at Caleb he was just zoning out; from the drugs clearly affecting him more than Liam. Although his guess was because Caleb was a beta, as Liam was an omega the drugs most likely were giving different effects because of that factor. But that didn’t mean much because he could see in Caleb’s eyes, that he was attuned to Liam’s moans because he was every so often leaning in and listening to Liam’s pained sounds even though completely unable to really focus on what was going on clearly. Isaac leaned down and gently lifted Caleb so he was holding the man close to him, which somehow got Caleb to instantly latch onto Isaac. His arms holding Isaac in a near death grip, as he heard the soft moans of pleasure coming from his mouth and his hot sweaty body clashing and riding Isaac. 

“You like this Caleb?” Isaac got a slow but definite nod coming from Caleb’s body, he clearly wasn’t able to form words but he was being very delicate and gentle; seeing that he always knew how to take care of whoever he was having sex with. “you like my cock in you?” he asked again. getting another nod and a heavy head that was now in the crook of his neck, damp hair and a sweaty face clearly right up to the skin. Deep inhales through the nose were heard, as Isaac watched as best as he could the look of peace and happiness that Caleb was displaying for him. The drug clearly still in his system and his mind off enough to where he couldn't do anything to help or to stop what Scott was doing to Liam. “Caleb. I’m gonna cum soon.” He felt the heat and pleasure in his lower half begin to swell when he felt Caleb shift himself and knew he was trying to help Isaac out by moving his own hips while they were sitting up. “you close as well baby?” he asked as he continued to thrust into Caleb, he felt his urges to breed slowly rise within himself. as his thrusts continued as also feeling Caleb grinding down deep and with long strides.

“Y-Yeah.” A small and light sounding voice came from Caleb. clearly a voice that even for Isaac a mere stranger to him could tell this voice was one that was hardly ever used. “I- I’m close-“ he couldn’t continue speaking as he then heard a large shriek come from the bed and he tried hard to truly focus on what was happening since a shriek came from the bed in the room. 

“s-Scott, please.” A small pleading voice was all Caleb heard and he realized that the body on top was covering whatever was underneath it. he couldn't see it was Liam that was covered although he had remembered that it was in fact Liam that was the other body in the room.

“Your doing great baby. Taking my big knot; gonna give me beautiful pups.” He leaned down and kissed Liam and didn’t even think that he was pulling the knot in Liam’s ass until a sharp scream came from the body below him and a mere death grip on his hips as claws were extended into his own skin and a good amount of force was pulling his hips back down and his warm blood trickled lightly out of his hips and onto the fingertips of Liam’s claws. 

“Scott don’t. Don't move. God it hurts. Please, please don’t move.” Small tears were coming from Liam and that’s when Caleb felt the drugs were finally wearing off, now able to focus and not just zone out on pleasure. As he felt the need to get to Liam, he tried to lift himself off of Isaac. a death grip was then put on his waist, and a soft voice crept into his ear.

“No” He pushed the beta back down and continued to thrust into him. His ass very lubed still and moans once again coming out of his own mouth. He looked to Isaac and couldn’t help but then welcome the kiss that Isaac was clearly doing to distract him from Scott and Liam.  
“Please. Let me help him.” Caleb whispered and was begging with his dry throat that made it nearly impossible to hear what he was saying, but Isaac continued to thrust and kiss Caleb getting muffled moans coming from him.

“Scott. Scott, oh god.” Liam felt what seemed like an endless amount of cum entering his ass since Scott had knotted him. Liam knew this was the second knot but it felt like its been many due to how much his ass hurt. 

“Almost done baby. Then were gonna plug you up so you can keep my goodies inside you.” He smiled as he continued to kiss Liam. 

“No.” Isaac said again as he continued thrusting into Caleb before he felt the need to release. His cum filling Caleb and his knot filling and swelling in Caleb’s hole. 

“F-Fuck…” he hissed “Aahh” but a soft moan escaped his lips soon after as he brought his hands up in defense unable to move and unable to speak because his mouth couldn't dare form any words.

“Please…” Isaac whispered. “Just stay quiet… Don't give them a reason to draw attention.” Isaac held his hands down and refused to let him move as his hands were laced with his own.

“Please Scott… It hurts.” Liam was obviously tearing in some way seeing that the sounds of them pounding off that there was the smell of blood.

“Shut up.” Scott leaned down and his claws extended and he forcefully pulled out of Liam and put him doggy style on the bed where his claws went straight into his back and held him down as he was then just barely put into a hold where he wasn't gong to just fall down onto the bed. he then went back to fucking him senseless.

“Scott… Scott please… I can’t"

“You can and will.” He held him down as he continued to thrust deeply. Liam couldn't contain his screams since now there was clearly pain coming from them fucking. Scott was about to have another knot form. he felt both his wolf and human side fighting over dominance as to who wanted to have the knot form and for what reason, although both wanted the same reason. his thrusts increased and he felt the exact moment his body was releasing inside of Liam. the euphoric feeling of his body letting go of and feeling the warmth surround his cock because he just released. looking down he noticed that Liam clearly wasn't screaming but his body was scrunched up although in the dog style position he couldn't help but look pained.

“F-Fuck... “ Liam said in a scratchy whisper. he couldn't help but try to move his body only just, before he could feel Scotts claws were digging once again into his hips. 

“I said… don't move” Scott merely pushed his knot even further in using his weight and Liam’s position in bed to use it to his advantage to go in deeper. 

“Ah-“ his breath caught his voice as he tried to gasp for breath. his ass was clinching onto the knot and wasn't letting go. his ass was filled even more by the second knot but he couldn't dare move in fear that he knew that even when Scott’s knot were to finish all the cum would probably come out of him. his hands being the only thing he had accidentally moved they tightly and white knuckle gripped the sheets trying to find a anchor so he could focus on something besides the pain.

“You make a lot of noise when your fucked… its definitely a first I've noticed in an omega.” Scott smirked as he leaned down and gently kissed Liam’s back and sides. His body was shaking from even the gentle touches, he did not dare make a sound so one hand let go of the sheets to hold his own mouth quiet. 

Isaac watched how Scott had Liam absolutely terrified, he could smell the fear radiating off of his body and stinking up the whole room. Caleb was still knotted and was staying quiet and was unable to hold onto anything or even able to look up at Scott and Liam on the bed. Eventually Isaac felt his knot go down and he carefully pulled out of Caleb, his cum fell right out and was quick with a rag he had ready. and gentle he wiped the cum up and was making sure to get every last drop out. 

Your doing good Liam… your holding up fairly well. a bit noisy… but thats kinda a possible outcome… i mean we didn't tamper with a dosage and maybe if need be we can change it next time. whatever the case it will work out.” his smile was wide and large from the ecstatic feeling of his wolf being satisfied from filling an omega for pups. although it wasn't likely that they could have pups yet Scott had radiating confidence in his rut moment with Liam.

“Wai-“ Scotts claws gripped his hips from the sudden voice that spoke.

“Y-Your gonna use it again? Scott… Scott its safer to rut naturally and using the drugs doesn't increase the chance of pregnancy.”

“You haven't been across the meds before Liam. I've done research and i know for a fact that it does help to get an omega pregnant.”

“But it’s not tested… Those drugs are illeg-“

“Don't” Scott held his neck and pulled him up harshly so his back was extended and his entire upper torso wasn't on the bed anymore. “tell me that you think you know more than i do.” Scott let him go when he felt Liam start to choke from the sudden different position in the bed.

“I-Im sorry Scott.” his voice broken and barely legible to hear and make out what he said. Liam collapsed to the bed and inhaled deeply and got the air back into his lungs. Scott continued to have a possessive hold on Liam and refused to really give him up a chance to relax, with tense muscles and a strong sense of fear Scott had Liam in a trapped position that he couldn't escape from. But he happened to lean down and was neck and neck with Liam to the angle where his lips were an inch away from Liam’s ear. 

“So how about one more round?” Liam turned his head to try and look at Scott but was met with not only cuffs and some chains to keep him tied to the bed. Which Scott was quick at work to use on him.

“Oh god, please no. Scott… I-I can’t take it.” His body completely limp and obvious scent of blood was in the air. It took a growl from the other pair in the room and Isaac was in an instant up and gripping Scott’s neck.

“Get off of him.” His voice was low and menacing from the amount of anger he had through his hunched shoulders and very brightly glowing yellow eyes.”

“isaac-“

“No. you get off that boy now. you are not going to knot him again. get off.” he roared so loud that a picture in a frame on their dresser broke from the volume of his howl.

“Can you not see how injured he is.” Scott looked down and realized his own wolf sense was clearly unable to handle itself around an omega in heat.

“What… but he was fine… he was absolutely fine… he was enjoying it.” Scott leaned down and even liked up the bloody semen that was flowing out of Liam’s ass.

“Get off of him.” 

“He can still take another round.”

“No he can’t; can you not see he is in pain? He’s bleeding Scott.”

“He will heal. They always do.”

“Your fucking insane.”

“So are you. You were willing to go in on this with me to have a slave and to get a fucking kid out of it.”

“This is too far. You and I both are conscious humans to know that.”

“Oh really?” Scott pulled Isaac in and instantly felt a prick in his neck. jerking away, he felt a little bump that formed where the prick was in his neck.

“What the hell did you give me?”

“i think someone needs to get laid the old fashion way… besides.” Scott pulled Isaac in and forcefully but passionately kissed him.

“I miss you having regular heats… since your heats aren't really normal and you only get them twice a year… i just wanna fuck my first boy… really… really… badly.”

“Scott. Your insane; is this the omega pheromones giving you this feeling?”

“no fucking clue but I'm horny as fuck and i want pups and I'm going to do whatever it takes to do it.” Scott was quick to exit Liam’s ass. the moan and half scream didn't faze Scott but Isaac looked down and saw that Liam was an absolute mess of sweat at the very least before Scott grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the bedroom and on his way he grabbed caleb and shoved both men out of the room. once aware of what had happened which didn't take more than a couple seconds, Isaac carried carried caleb away from the bedroom and brought him to the guest bedroom where he quickly felt he was warmer than usual. sweat already forming in usual areas of his shirt whenever he usually worked out. he set caleb on the bed before almost losing his momentum and crashed down at the edge of the bed almost smacking his face on the wooden floor.

“goddamnit.” he breathed out and felt his hands were shaky and in a split second… a sound of some kind of liquid came from the room. caleb got to the edge of the bed to see a large wet stain on Isaac’s pants.

“no- this cant be fucking happening…” he reached down and felt the squishing of his wet pants in his hand and tried to find a way to quickly hide his now growing heat. 

“Isaac?” caleb asked but could tell that he was not only in distress but he was clearly on his way to clearly being out of it. he watched as in an instant, Isaac collapsed to the floor. caleb was quick to get to his side but was unable to lift him into the bed because he was too out of it to have any amount of strength that could lift him without falling.

“s-shit. caleb… go into the bathroom and lock yourself in…” Isaac already started to feel the effects of the drug making him shiver and feel his entire body get soaked from the amount of sweat he was permitting.  
“I'm not leaving you. your not ok-“

“please g-“ Isaac instantly leaned over and started dry heaving. the fit stopping after a couple seconds.

 

“godfucking damnit.” Isaac was quick to sit back and take in air while caleb was hovering over him. 

“Are you okay?”  
“Not really. Either way you need to get out of this room.” he started to stand and grabbed caleb in a sweeping motion to push him out the door.

“No, I am not leaving you. i already said i wouldn't leave you.”

“then your stupid.” he continued to push him to get him out of the room although his strength was apparent where he wasn't even pushing caleb more like nudging him.

“I’m not stupid. What did Scott do to you?” the scent of autumn and spices that was just as strong as a lit candle. “you smell like autumn and spices what the heck? Is that your… is that your heat scent?”

“What did you expect? Candy scent? I'm not a child yes thats the heat scent… I'm surprised Scott isn't in here yet…”

“why?”

“He ravishes my scent. Always has.” His body slumped just slightly into caleb body before the boy helped walk him towards the bed and set him down as gentle as he could.

“oh god.” a loud and wet slosh sound came from Isaac’s ass. And a sudden look at a large wet spot appeared on his pants.

\- -   
Scott spun around and gazed at Liam’s whimpering and shaking form that was lying spread eagle on the bed. once walking to the edge of the bed he could smell the scent of blood sweat and obvious tears that were on his face. he gazed lower at his body seeing stains of blood and some bruises that were from his claws extending and clearly catching on his body. as his hand extended enough to clutch his cheek liars entire body jolted and a high pitched wine came from his throat. his eyes now looking at Scott due to his hold on his face towards his own.

“P-please… please, no more… no more Scott… please.” his breath was gone as was his actual voice just soft breathy voices. he would have tried to move away from his body, but he had absolutely no strength left in his body.

“Shhhh.” his hand went away from the face and he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Please… no…” 

Scott wasted no time in getting back on the bed his cock still very hard and waiting to go in again. lining himself up and even giving some lube generously to liar’s hole turning the clear liquid a slight pink as he then stroked his cock to do the same process as well.

“please… no more… no more.” liars eyes were beyond sore and swollen from crying but he also felt he had next to no strength left. his body may feel warm and still in a slight amount of heat induced thoughts but he didn't want Scott to go again. 

His body hurt; and he felt more trapped than ever before. he thought that Scott and Isaac were fair people at first… but my god was now even more afraid now more than ever. if the two had illegal drugs who knew what else they had that others might not know about. regardless Scott was lined up and had a look of ecstasy that even Liam thought he might not have towards Isaac. he honestly didn't know how Scott truly felt about Isaac if this was how he felt about having an omega that could bear pups. but when Scott had a stronger grip on Liam’s hips his own hands gripped for dear life to the sheets below himself.

“just one more round baby.” Scott gazed into his eyes.

time melted and seemed almost non existent. he didn't know how long they were at it this round but he still screamed. his voice was beyond gone, or was going to be by morning. and Scott by that point the two were once again at it fucking. but there was nothing but screams fear and smell of blood from the bed. after the time had passed until Scott was knotting him again, Liam was screaming from the swelling body part that was in his ass. he couldn't handle the pain by that point as he passed out after screaming half a minute into the knot taking.


	17. Sorry

To every reader of my story. 

I feel shitty for feeling like this. But I feel bad not updating ever. I know I got a new chapter out a few months ago. But I've gone through hell and back within the last two years and to be honest it's hard to continue writing. I want to bring the content out and I want to get the spark back into writing frequently. And yes I know my writing is shitty and I know my work is absolutely trash compared to other people's work. I Still am going through hell and its taking a toll mentally on me so literally the story has been something I don't think about recently. So again I'm sorry for lack of updating and lack of effort in the story. 

I do feel like I've let you all down. So I might be putting this story and all my other stories on hiatus. But I'm not certain on it yet. I don't want to let the story go due to that for quite some time it was the only thing that kept me feeling ok in life but the challenges I have right now are quite large so I sadly can't write about this story. 

As always thank you for reading my stories.

Sincerely, Fallen


End file.
